


Adventures in Skyrim (An Elder Scrolls FanFic)

by kissa_kitty0325



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adult Situations, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Mature Situations, Modded Skyrim, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Romance, Skyrim References, Skyrim Spoilers, Violence, female dragonborn - Freeform, mature language, stuck in a game, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Apparently the Dragon God Akatosh decides that a gamer chick is the best candidate to be the Dragonborn of Skyrim. Unfortunately for her, not everything that's in the game is true within the reality of Skyrim, and that includes the mysterious mercenary, Kaidan. Throw in dragons, a bordello and an unwanted fiancé and Amorre has more than enough to contend with....





	1. Preface (Ramblings of a Demented Mind)

I am a gamer. I am a huge gamer. That being said, I am also a writer. Sometimes though, my gaming and my writing tend to clash together in very unfortunate ways.  
Mostly in the form of my gaming is making me neglect my writing. I have three stories currently out in the dank recesses of the Interwebs (also known as Wattpad and Archive of Our Own) and all three have been carelessly thrown to the side as I have been putting in major hours since the beginning of June (June 11th to be exact) screwing around with my brand spanking new Oculus Rift S system. Now, like many, I suffered the first day of VR Sickness. 

I spent over an hour and a half in VR the first time I put on the set. It was all good. No problems, no issues, nothing. It was two hours after I got out of VR that I was hit with the motion sickness. Apparently, VR sickness can strike anywhere from 15 minutes to 16 hours after removing the headset. Who knew?

“You really should only play 20 minutes the first day, and increase time by five minutes daily until you can play in VR for a couple hours. This process should be spread over a few weeks.”

I already said I’m a gamer. Fuck that. That’s what they make Dramamine for. I digress….

Now to be fair, I have, on occasion, picked up the proverbial pen and worked a bit on Bad Boys are Better, but I’m in the middle of writing a Lemon for that story, and they are very difficult for me to do. Mostly because sex is a thing that I have not had very much luck with in recent years and over time, my memory gets fuzzy. It’s a side effect of old age. Hit your 40’s and shit gets tough. Yeah, that’s bullshit, I’m seeing a guy in his 20’s. Writing a good Lemon is like watching really good porn…it’s tough to stick it out to the end and that is the main reason I’m having such a hard time. Hard time? Get it? I kill me….

Anyway, my favorite game of all time has to be The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I have bought this game in so many incarnations, and played through so many times its not funny. I have bought Skyrim on PC and XBOX, and have bought every expansion (individually I might add). I then bought Legendary and Special Edition before this current incarnation of Skyrim VR. I have given lots and lots of my hard earned money to Bethesda…over and over again. They turn the corner like a crack dealer, open the trench coat and show off the newest shiny reboot/remake and my addicted ass is right there waving cash in front of their faces, “TAKE MY MONEY!!!”

Most people really don’t have my fanaticism toward Skyrim. Don’t get me wrong, there are plenty who do, and most make the lovely fan-fucking-tastic additions to the game known as Mods. I can’t do that shit for the life of me. Nope. Uh-uh. Not happening. But! I will install the living shit out of those programs till my computer is screaming and three hours of play time has raised the temperature in my room so much that without the ceiling fan, I’m sweating like a thief in church.

Modded Skyrim VR?? Oh my fucking god, I have died and gone to heaven. It has taken weeks of trial and error. Hours upon hours of tweaking and dancing around in the code and .ini files, and playing with Mod Organizer 2 to the point of Oblivion. I finally, FINALLY have my Skyrim VR set to the point where I LOVE it. Now, I might add another one or two Mods down the road. Maybe not. I have (in comparison to some peoples 200+) only a modest 145 or so Mods running. It’s plenty and it’s stable. Like rock hard stable. 14 hrs and not a single crash or hiccup. Bliss.

Either way, the story running in my head is inspired completely by a particular Mod that I came across that I had never before used. Now, in my 400+ hours of playing the various incarnations of Skyrim, I have never once used a follower. Ever. I had tried once. I kept killing the stupid bastards off as they ran in front of me just as I released an arrow. Yeah, well, I don’t play well with others….

This time, since it is VR and all, I decided I’d look around and see if there was anything interesting in the Modding community for Male followers. Inigo looked great, but never tried him. I know, I know. I’m missing out. Of course I picked his furry blue ass up and he’s running with me in my current game. Other than that? There is a distinct lack of Male followers to choose from. As a straight, and non-bi-curious female, I found this to be a bit disconcerting. Then I found it. Kaidan 2 Mod by Livtempleton. And it works in VR…. I Love him. I just started the play through and I already can’t wait to keep playing.

The following fanfic is completely inspired by Livtempleton’s Kaidan. Some of the dialogue used in the game/mod will be used in the story, as well as some dialogue from the game itself. All rights and credits go to the original creators of the game and Mods. So you know, any mod I specifically reference in the game by action or use will be credited at the end of the chapter. These mods will be ones that work in VR with the addition of Skyrim Script Extender VR, FNIS, and SkyUI 5.

Please bear in mind that updates will be few and prolly far between, but to be honest every time I go through another part of the story I want to write more :)

Happy Reading and Happy Gaming to all!  
Kissa


	2. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where am I? How did I get here? Just a couple of the questions raised in the first couple minutes by an addled brain...

It was the low murmur of voices and sounds of horse drawn cart that woke me from a deep sleep. The familiar voice of Ralof rambling through the opening monologue of the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim video game made me groan slightly.

"Hey, you…are you finally awake? You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us, and that thief over there… "

The voice of the presumed thief, Lokir, hit my ears, and I slowly turned my heavy head, not bothering to open my eyes just yet.

"Damn you, Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been half-way to Hammerfell"

My mind drifted on the edges of sleep, my consciousness not quite all there, a fuzziness at the edges of sensation. I was almost dizzy, and as such, I really didn’t want to open my eyes. As many times as I have started and restarted the game, by now I can just about recite the opening scenes by memory. I was slumped in my seat, my head leaned back and mouth hanging open. Apparently for quite some time as my mouth felt as dry as the Sahara. I licked my lips and my brain finally started to spark as I realized the position I was sleeping in.

_Fuck. I fell asleep in VR again. My neck is gonna be killing me today._

The conversation shifted to the background, easily ignored as I already knew what was being said anyway. I shifted in my seat and it didn't quite feel right, nothing like my nice cushy desk chair. It was hard and felt like….wood? Right about then, the sound hitting my ears matched the sound of the cart going over a particularly hefty rock. The cart jumped, making my head slam onto the back board, my eyes snapping open to the lightly clouded sky. 

_Well that actually hurt…_

I looked around at the three virtual men sitting with me in the cart, shifted my weight to rub at the sore spot at the back of my head and pull the damn headset off. About the time I tried to move my hands was when I looked down and quickly saw why I was having trouble. My hands were tightly bound by rope directly in front of me. Usually in VR, I only saw the disembodied hands of my character. Seeing my full body dressed in tattered sackcloth bothered me.

"A Nord’s last thoughts should be of home. "

Ralof’s voice was slightly rough and accented, reminding me of rustic Scottish. The shouting of the soldiers, and creaking of the wooden gate didn’t help with the slow build of anxiety. I was having more than a bit of trouble as the signals my brain was receiving was telling me I wasn't in VR.

Now, there are mods available that will show you your body in VR. A full first person immersion so to speak. I don't use that type of mod on my games, so that was one thing. Number two, the sharp clarity of my surroundings, void of any 'God rays' or headache inducing shimmer, led me to believe that was I was seeing, was indeed, ‘real’. All that can be fixed with the right programming of course, or maybe it was just a standard dream. Either way, I didn’t feel the familiar heaviness of the VR headset on my head and face.

That wasn't what was bothering me. It was the one tangible thing, and undisputed proof as it were, that what I was seeing was ‘real’. The one thing you will never find either in dreams or in VR. The unmistakable scent of horse shit and unwashed soldier slapped my nostrils as it wafted by, mixed with fresh mountain air. I don't care how good your system is, you are not going to replicate smells. 

"Fuck. I'm in Skyrim. "

Instantly, the attention of all three men was on me as it was the first time I had bothered to speak.

“Aye, Lass. You expected different?”

Ralof was clad in the iron blue chainmail hauberk of the Stormcloak faction, the heavy armor not even seeming to cause him any type of issue in movement ever, the mail and cloth stained in places with what I could only guess was blood. His long blonde hair hung slightly into his face, blending with his beard. He had a square jaw, and for a second I stared. He’s a damn fine looking man. I looked away from the question in his piercing ice blue eyes, and looked at the thief next to him.

Lokir of Roriksted was dressed similarly to myself, ragged sackcloth barely holding together with cord at the waist, dirty and torn in spots. He had dark brown hair, cut short, but his face was covered in mud and bruises. He was a bit plain, and was as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. His small brown eyes darted back and forth, the fear covering his body like a blanket as he had just realized the very real possibility of his imminent demise.

Sitting next to me, but far enough away was the very tall and broad bound figure of Ulfic Stormcloak. Ulfric, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion in Skyrim, Jarl of Windhelm and the supposed murderer of Skyrim’s High King. A rag was tied tightly around his mouth, keeping him from speaking. In the game, it is said that Ulfric had the power of the Voice, the ability to Shout as Dragon’s do, and he had used that power to kill the High King. It was an entirely new thing for this era, as there had been no one able to wield the power of the Voice in generations. Add in that the Dragons had died off, or been killed centuries ago, and Ulfric became a very dangerous man indeed.

I couldn’t help but to stare at him for just a minute or two. His brown hair was long, his chocolate eyes staring at me with a guarded curiosity. Even with the gag cutting across his face, it was easy to see he was handsome in a rugged Northman type of way. I couldn’t help but to feel as if he could stare right into my soul, knowing everything about me in an instant. Even bound, the aura of power and leadership that the man gave off, was enough to make me take notice. In so many times of playing through my game, I had only sided with the Stormcloaks once. It was decidedly awkward to realize that I had killed this man in front of me many times over in the course of years of playing through my video game.

During the time I was observing the men around me, Ralof kept speaking, a constant run of speech to fill the time in the cart.

“This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Velod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in?”

Before I had realized it, we had passed through the town gates and were maneuvering through the narrow street to a courtyard of sorts.

“We’re stopping? Why are we stopping?” The panic is Lokir’s voice was undeniable, and I couldn’t help but to be affected by it. My mouth was dry, and I licked my lips, the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach almost making me nauseous.

“Why do you think? End of the line…” Ralof’s words were dripping with sarcasm and the underlying tone of one who knew his death was just around the corner. Imperial soldiers shouted around us, and bits of conversation could be heard as they pulled us out of the cart we had been riding in.

“Get those prisoners out of the carts! Move!”

“General Tullius! The headsman is waiting…”

“Good. Let’s get this over with.”

It was surreal, and I watched more stunned than anything as Lokir made a run for it, only to be cut down by several arrows seconds later. I was in obvious shock, the nausea threatening to overcome me as I stood still completely unbelieving where I was.

_How the hell did I get here in the first place? This has to be a dream right?_

“Prisoner, step forward. Who are you?” Yet another handsome man was holding the list in his hands as he looked at me. “Speak Imperial. Your name.” If I remembered right, this guy would be Hadvar.

_Imperial, huh? I have no idea what I even look like, but apparently I’m Imperial._

I gave him the name I used for my characters, or at least my Imperial one.

“Amorre. Amorre DeMorte.”

He looked over the list carefully, looking up not long after.

“Captain! She’s not on the list… What do you want to do?”

“She goes to the block like the rest of them.” The woman stalked off to where the rest of the soldiers and prisoners were standing, putting herself behind the General.

“I’m sorry. You picked a bad time to come to Skyrim, Imperial. I will be sure to send your remains back to Cyrodil. Follow the Captain if you would.”

“Well, at least you are polite about it…” I mumbled the words almost to myself as I walked over to where everyone stood. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Logic was playing no part in what was happening around me. If this really was the same as the opening of the game, this place would be destroyed by the appearance of the first Dragon anyone has seen in centuries and almost everyone, Stormcloaks and Imperials alike, would be dead. If not, this was going to be a really short run though as my head was most likely going to be rolling, literally, in the packed dirt of the courtyard.

Neither option sounded stellar, but with a cold sweat forming at the base of my neck, I really figured the Dragon would be the better alternative at this point. Right about then, the echoing roar of the Dragon was heard, and everyone, myself included, looked up and around at the foreign sound. The only difference was, I knew what was coming…hopefully.

“What was that?”

The General looked about, shrugging the sound off.

“It’s nothing. Continue. Give them their last rights.”

A priestess of Arkay, the God of Death and the Underworld came forward and began to speak, her smooth voice loud enough to be heard as she began the ritual, raising her arms to the heavens in benediction.

“Oh, for the Love of Talos! Shut up and let’s get this over with!” One of the Stormcloak soldiers walked forward, putting himself directly in front of the headsman, both fed up and pissed off at the same time.

The priestess dropped her hands, looking at the soldier in surprise before speaking, she herself irritated at the man’s lack of reverence.

“As you wish..”

The captain put her a steel clad foot on the soldier, forcing him to his knees in front of the block. He stared straight at the black hooded headsman, not flinching in the slightest.

“My ancestors are smiling down at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?”

The giant axe came down swiftly, the deadly sharp blade flashing before hitting the neck of the soldier with a meaty thwack, neatly severing the man’s head with a single blow.

“You Imperial Bastards!” A female Stormcloak cried out as the body of the now headless soldier fell to the side, blood spurting and pooling quickly as it was kicked to the side to make room for the next unfortunate victim.

“Death to the Stormcloaks!” Imperial soldiers cheered at the grizzly scene, and Ralof only shook his head before bowing it.

“As fearless in Death, as he was in life.”

The captain called out, looking around the courtyard before her eyes stopped on me.

“Next Prisoner!”

Once more the loud roar echoed through the trees, this time closer than before, making everyone look around nervously.

“There it is again…” Hadvar licked his lips, looking to the skies before turning to his Captain.

“I said, next Prisoner! You there! The Imperial refugee!”

I couldn’t help myself. If I was going to die anyway, no reason to keep quiet.

“Refugee? You couldn't come up with anything better than that?”

I was then shoved in the back by one of the soldiers pushing me forward. I gulped, swallowing hard, trying to keep a brave face on, and praying that the dragon would show up in time to disrupt my imminent execution. I was shoved to my knees, my whole body shaking at this point in numb terror. It was all I could do to keep from choking on bile as my eyes met the blank stare of the Stormcloak’s head in the basket in front of me.

I turned my face, and my eyes widened as Chaos erupted just as the headsman raised his bloody axe. There is a vast amount of difference between seeing a dragon in a game and in person. I was struck dumb as the huge black dragon landed heavily on the top of the tower. Red and black leathery wings, draped over the ramparts, and glowing red shone from between the scales on the dragons breast and threaded its way through to the horns on the head. It was demonic in appearance, red eyes glaring down at the insects of humanity panicking beneath its mighty maw.

My words came out in a whisper, as the dragon roared, opening a storm in the clouds, and raining meteors of fire down on the people and town.

“Alduin.”

Once more the Dragon of Time roared, and I was struck by the edge of the sound, knocking me unconscious. I was only out a few seconds, and I heard the frantic voice of Ralof on the fringes of my hearing, or what was left of it through the ringing in my ears.

“Get UP! Move your ass or you will be dead as the rest of them! Get in the tower!”

My self-preservation kicked in, and I scrambled to my feet, my hands still bound before me. Stumbling, I barely dodged a few flaming stones still raining from the heavens, and I was buffeted by the powerful wind from the dragons wings as he took off from his perch atop the tower. Somehow I made it inside, Ralof slamming and barring the door before turning to his Jarl unbound and standing before him, his voice completely disbelieving.

“Is that a dragon? Could the legends be true?”

“Legends don’t burn down villages.” There was a hint of reproof in Ulfrics voice, but it was tempered by the shaking of the tower as the dragon made another pass outside. “We’ve got to get out of here, Now!”

“Quick! Up through the tower!”

I ran, following him up the steps only to stop half way up to the landing. He turned around shouting.

“Why are you stopping! We have to leave!”

“Just a second…” I paused, standing with my back against the outer stone wall, looking up at the landing. Ralof’s eyes followed mine, and just then the window shattered, stone flying into the tower as the head of the dragon burst through the wall. Dragon fire spewed forth, instantly roasting the poor bastard on the landing, and cascading through the center of the tower down the stairs. Ralof hit the wall next to me, dodging clear of the dragon’s fiery blast. The heat blasted past, and I shrank against the wall, feeling the hairs on my arms burning away. The dragon took off as quickly as it came, and I ran up the stairs once more, Ralof at my heels.

“Jump across to the roof of the inn! We’ll follow when we can! I have to get the Jarl to safety.”

_Oh, you gotta be shittin me._

I really don’t like heights. Like, at all. My vertigo is on a hair trigger, and instantly I started getting dizzy. My heart was hammering in my chest, adrenaline rushing through my veins likely the only thing keeping me from falling flat on my ass. Ralof slapped me in the back, giving me a shove for good measure, and I held my breath and jumped, making it through the damaged roof and into the second floor of the inn. I made my way through the ruined building, and jumped down to the ground. Hadvar was there gathering a couple of villagers, an old man and boy, moving them to safety.

“Still alive, Prisoner? Stick close to me if you want to live.” He barely gave me a look as the man and boy ran for safety and I took the imperial soldier at his word, sticking to him like glue. We ran through the ruined town, dodging past soldiers and civilians, heading to the main keep at the center. Just as we were almost there, Ralof ran out into the area, Ulfric nowhere in sight.

“Ralof! You damned traitor!”

“We’re escaping, Hadvar, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it!”

“Damn you Stormcloaks! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!”

As the men exchanged verbal spars, I watched in morbid fascination as the demonic black dragon snatched a soldier from the stone wall of the gate, taking him with a crushing grip of his talons before dropping the man screaming to his death from 50 feet in the air. That was all I needed to get me moving. I grabbed Hadvar’s hauberk with my bound hands and tugged, heading to the keep. He got the hint. Apparently he saw the dragon as well.

“Into the keep! Quickly!”

We hit the door hard, and scrambled to the relative safety of the stone keep, barring the door behind us.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_I love the Alduin re-texture. Check out “Chappers Demonic Alduin Mashup” by Chappo0, ProtologolusX and lighningo___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry...it gets better....  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	3. Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed of her bonds, Amorre's attention is caught by a vibration at her waist

Hadvar turned around after a quick scan of the keep barracks. No one else was there, and it was a bit of a surprise but not entirely. Almost all the soldiers were outside fighting that great black beast. Was it really a dragon? The bringer of the End Times? He wasn’t sure. He turned around looking at the red-headed Imperial woman in front of him. Of all the things he could have been doing, and probably should have done, He didn’t think that saving this woman would have been high on the list of priorities.

She was undeniably beautiful, and he could see that even though the layer of dirt and grime on her skin. She had an ample bosom, thin waist, and the sack cloth trousers she wore only highlighted a firm ass. Her hair was still thick and long, a deep blood red that he had never seen before. Her skin pale and smooth as cream. She didn’t look like she had done even a scrap of work in her life let alone fight. Beauty aside, he felt the need to help her, to protect her, and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why. Realizing he was staring, he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Come here. Let me get those bindings off.”

He watched her closely as she approached him, and he took out a dagger from its sheath at his side. She may be slight, and a bit on the short side, but her arms were actually well muscled. Her hands might not be calloused, but magic tends to heal all but the most severe of wounds without scarring doesn’t it? He wasn’t quite sure. A thin scar ran down her cheek below her left eye, the blemish not detracting in the slightest from the beauty of her face. It only made her more interesting. How would a woman like her get a scar like that, an obvious weapon slash across her face? With a single deft move, he cut the bonds and put away the weapon.

“You should check the chests for a weapon and some gear. There should be some armor in one of these chests. I’m going to look and see if I can find something for these burns.”

\------------------------  
I rubbed the marks on my sore wrists absently after the soldier cut my bonds, looking around the room. It appeared to be a barracks, and made sense that I might be able to find something more substantial to wear than the rags I was currently dressed in. I walked to a bookcase in the corner, glancing over to the imperial soldier rummaging through a chest at the end of one of the beds.

I had always thought the character of Hadvar looked pretty good. He had light brown hair, cut short, and was clean-shaven. His body was honed to near perfection as was most likely expected of a soldier, at least if he wanted to stay alive as one. Ralof was much better looking, and neither of them could hold a candle to Ulfric in looks, but I always had a massively difficult time getting over all the racist viewpoints of the Stormcloaks as a whole. It definitely detracted from any physical attraction, at least for me.

Hadvar’s voice wasn’t overly deep, but I liked the slightly northern British accent. It wasn’t a thick brogue, and good thing for me or I would have fallen in love instantly. I always was a sucker for a good accent. He was occupied thoroughly, and I almost jumped out of my skin when a strong vibration at my waist took my attention. I looked down and there was what looked to be a coin purse hanging from my rope belt. 

_Now, I KNOW that wasn’t there a minute ago…._

The bag vibrated again, just like that of a cell phone and I had to open it up to look inside. I eased the opening and put in my hand reaching inside for the source of the vibration. I clasped my hand around the object and drew out a….book? It was small for a book, about the size and thickness of an Android smartphone.

_This is what was vibrating?_

As if in answer to my unspoken question, the book hummed again, shaking in my grasp, and only stopping when I opened the leather-bound cover.  
It wasn’t just the book that stopped moving, as instantly, everything around me stopped. I looked around in amazement. The soldier froze in place, candles lighting the room stopped flickering, even the smoke from the torches in the sconces on the walls ceased to curl into the air. It was as if time itself froze in place. Movement in my hands brought my attention back to the book I held as a page turned on its own.

“What the Hell?” My startled voice was almost a whisper, but it echoed in the soundless room.

As if written by an unseen hand, words appeared on the previously blank pages, and I read them as quickly as they appeared.

“Greetings, Amorre who is Not Amorre.”

“Uh, hi…?” I was startled enough to whisper the words out-loud. I had a tendency to talk to myself at the best of times, and when stressed, the habit certainly didn’t lessen.  
The words faded, dark black ink sucked back into the paper before reappearing as if written by an invisible hand.

“This book is one of four gifts, items to help you on your journey and show you the way.”

I couldn’t keep the irritation out of my voice, feeling more than ever like I was the focus of a bad video game plot.

“How about useful information like why the hell I’m here and when I get to go home.” I muttered more to myself than anything, not actually expecting any sort of coherent response.

The words faded, the blank page then filling with words once more. To my surprise, it sort of answered the first part of my muttering. It was like I was conversing with the damn book.

“Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, has chosen you as his Avatar, to halt the coming of days in this dimension.”

“What? He couldn’t find someone already living here? What kinda bullshit is that?” I was completely out of sorts and my tone of voice only accented that. The words faded once more, and it took a minute for them to come back, taking me by surprise.

“Look kid. I don’t make the rules here. Bossman pulls the strings, and you’re just the poor bitch who got caught up in it, okay? I just have to tell you whats what, and keep a record of things you need to get done. Neither of us has to like it.”

My eyes flew open in surprise as I read, all traces of polite discourse missing from the words on paper. Not as if I wasn’t being bitchy myself but I didn’t actually think I was talking to the book. It was more bitching out loud to myself…

“Wait…you actually hear and understand me?”

The words faded and returned, and I read them quickly.

“The fact that I am sentient should have no bearing on how you speak to others.”

_I just got told off by leather bound paper…._

I couldn’t help the blush of embarrassment that flushed my face with heat, turning my face red fairly quickly. My heart rate sped up just slightly, caught in a situation I had no real excuse for. I ran my hand through my hair in exasperation, letting the locks fall back around my face as I sighed. The whole situation was so surreal in the first place why change shit now?

“Fine. Sorry. I’m a bit frazzled with the whole situation you know?” I stared at the pages as I tried to calm my mind into some semblance of sanity. “Let me guess…I have to go though completing tasks, build my strength, and stop Alduin. You know I never did actually finish the main quest in the game right? And you’re what? My tutorial?”

“Sort of. I’m your quest journal. I keep track of the heroics that need doing and provide a little guidance along the way. Your map, while not exactly sentient, will keep track of where you are, where you’ve been, and where you need to go. It and I will be in the bag when you need us.”

I looked down at the bag, pulling the map out as I did. 

“I’m guessing the bag has surprises too?”

“Correct. It is a Bag of Infinite Holding. It is set to you and only you. Anyone else looks at it or in it, and they see an empty pouch. It holds only as much as you can carry in weight, but you have only to touch something, say “store” and it will be transported into the bag. Think of the item or items you want that were previously stored and they will appear in your hands.”

I tucked the map back into the bag, still talking out loud to the book.

“What if I don’t remember what's in there?”

“Open it up, put in your hand and rummage around while thinking of the type of item you are looking for. If its there, the bag will vibrate, and the closest type of item will appear in your hand.” The words faded again, only to come back before I could ask another question. “You should use a regular pouch when you find one to hold small things like coin and gems.”

“Good idea. Might be weird otherwise.” I thought for a moment, cocking my head to the side slightly. “That’s three things. You mentioned a fourth?” 

“I was getting to it. The fourth is a chest outside of the town of Riverwood. It’s marked on your map. You shouldn’t have a problem finding it, but it is invisible to those who have not been chosen by Akatosh.”

I couldn’t help the small knot of anxiety that had started to form in my belly. It looked like I was going to be in this for the long haul, and although the things I was given would surely help, I still seriously doubted my ability in combat. I mean, I wasn’t at a keyboard, behind a video screen, or Hell, I wasn’t even rolling dice. I quickly voiced my concerns.

“You do know that other than video games, I have no combat experience right? I’ve never even held a sword. How am I supposed to survive and be this Hero in the first place?”

If the book could scoff at me it would have.

“In case you haven’t bothered to look, the body you are in is quite able to handle combat. Before your consciousness was planted, the body was that of a runaway from the noble house of DeMorte in Cyrodil. Trying to get out of an arranged marriage I think it was.”

I recoiled slightly, my mouth twisting into a grimace of distaste.

_Arranged marriage, huh? Ewww. I would have run off too…wait a minute…_

“We have the same name?”

I thought it was one hell of a weird coincidence, but the book didn’t bother to give me much of anything by way of explanation to the phenomenon.

“Of course. She is you so why wouldn’t the name be the same? She’s been quite adapt at surviving, and was trained in the combat arts to include Magic. I do believe you had been either robbed or left for dead in a job gone wrong when the Imperial soldiers found you. Either way, trust in muscle memory at first, and I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.”

“Great. What a shining recommendation there…” 

_Trust in muscle memory? Really? And what sort of job did I have that went wrong anyway?_

I highly doubted that voicing any of my concerns or thoughts was going to get me any closer to learning any further information. That wasn’t what I wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing. “I guess I better get to it then, huh?”

“If it bothers you that much, find a follower. Someone who can help you out and watch your back as you go along.”

Now, I’ve never used a follower in a game. I always preferred to go the solo sneak thief/assassin route, and I always thought a follower would cramp my style. Now might be the exception. Not only would it be a good idea, it might be just what I need to keep my ass alive long enough to get home.

“Yeah. I should. If you happen to have any leads I’d appreciate them.”

“I’ll be sure to ring if I have anything for you.”

I nodded, and closed the book in my hands and willed it back to the pouch for safekeeping. As soon as I did that, time restarted. I grinned, reminded suddenly of the mod I have for my game loading screens. There was a line put in about calling Doctor Who because freezing time every time you drink a potion was screwing with the time continuum. Heh. If Akatosh minded I would think he would have made things work differently so fuck it.

I wanted to test things a bit so I went to the iron bound chest closest to me along the far right side of the wall. I opened it up quickly, looking inside. There was an imperial light hauberk, gauntlets, and boots within and I wasted no time pulling them out. They looked used but were at least clean. It was then that I realized, I wasn’t wearing a bra or underwear. I didn’t even bother to stop the sigh.

_Really? What the hell was I expecting? This is gonna chafe…_

The hauberk reminded me of Roman boiled Leather armor, except that it was one piece with a long torso. I held it up to my body trying to gauge the fit. Thick panels like a skirt fell down to almost my knees, and I looked over at the soldier across the room. He had apparently found an ointment or some other medication and was applying it to burns across his arms, thoroughly engrossed in the task.

I was more interested in his armor though. It looked like the exact copy of the one in my hands, and as it appeared, it was a one piece deal. No pants or leg covering other then the skirt like portions. The boots were lightly armored with iron or steel panels across the front of the shin, so I guess the legs were mostly protected. I was betting though it was a kilt situation and steeled myself for going commando.

I had the armor on fairly quickly after that, and had no trouble at all adjusting the fit with the buckles at the sides. The boots were just as fast, and I was pulling the gauntlets on by the time the soldier came up to me.

“There’s a sword in the rack over there. Grab that and give it a few swings.” I looked over at him curiously, buckling the gauntlet in place. He must have noticed both my nervousness and hesitation as he explained himself further. “Swinging a new weapon around a bit will give you a feel for the weight and balance. If you are used to something different, like an axe or a mace, a sword will feel awkward until you are used to it.”

It made sense and I nodded. I was likely going to have to do that a lot.

“Quick question…” He paused when I spoke and turned back to me. “What’s your name anyway? I keep calling you ‘Imperial soldier’ in my head and that doesn’t quite sit right if we are going to be relying on each other to get the hell out of here…”

He gave a sheepish grin as he went over to the chain pull to release the wooden portcullis leading into the rest of the keep.

“Ah…sorry about that. The name’s Hadvar.”

_Well, I wasn’t wrong…_

“Call me Amorre. I’ll try to keep up, but honestly I’m having a hard time.” I took the sword in my hand, giving it a couple good swings. It felt off somehow, and I got the feeling it hadn’t been my weapon of choice but my body wasn’t completely unfamiliar with it. I looked up at Hadvar and his eyes had softened somewhat.

“Being attacked by a Dragon will do that…”

I shook my head.

“Not the issue although that in itself is another matter altogether.” He waited while I explained. “I honestly don’t know much about myself other than my name and the fact that I had left Cyrodill quite some time ago under less than ideal circumstances.”

Hadvar frowned as he opened the portcullis.

“Memory loss?” It was obvious he didn’t like the sound of that.

I nodded and slid the sword into a holder on the waist of the armor. I had put my special pouch on the other side, and it blended in with the armor quite well.

“Well, do your best. Just try not to take my head off or get killed in the process alright?”

I nodded, and followed him into the recesses of the keep.

\--------------------------------  
Mods brought to you by:

"SarcasticDragon’s Snarky Loading Screens" by SarcasticDragon  
"Frankly HD Imperial Armor and Weapons" by FrankFamily aka Borx25  
"Gifts of Akatosh" by rnfesig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Yes, the current game I am playing in VR has a couple of "cheat mods". I didn't want to have to worry too much about dying or such during the game as I wanted it to be more about the relationships between my OC and the follower character mods. It's makes me WAY overpowered but hey, I'm the Dragonborn right? Doesn't mean I'm not going to almost die....more times than I can count. Heh. Gotta play on Legendary setting :) If you have any questions about the build, feel free to ask!  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	4. Knowledge is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre learns a bit about herself as she escapes Helgen with Hadvar

_I will not puke...I will not puke...I will not puke..._

I tried to gulp in air, my heart racing and adrenaline still surging through my veins. Apparently the book was right, as all it took was the power of adrenaline, fear, and reflexive movement and I killed the Stormcloak in front of me, running her through with the sword I now held down at my side. Hadvar had made quick work of his opponent as well. “Are you alright? We need to keep moving..” I looked up at the soldier, and he was casually wiping the blood off his sword onto the body of the now deceased Stormcloak. I was shaking, nausea running through my stomach due to the endorphin rush, and I couldn’t catch my breath. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself, and the thick metallic scent of blood caught in the back of my throat. That, and the combination of the last couple minutes, hit me like a freight train. My stomach rolled, and I knew I lost.

“Fuck...” I almost whispered the word. “Gimmie a sec...”

I staggered over to the wall and threw up, leaning my head and arm against the cold stone. Instantly I felt better, but I knew I had to be pale with shock. I spit a couple more times, getting the sour taste from my mouth. I couldn’t even identify what it could have been that I had eaten last let alone when.

_Suck it up, girlie. This is going to be your way of life for a while. Better get used to it now. Fall apart later._

I straightened up, wiping my mouth with the hand not holding my sword, and turned around to face Hadvar. I didn’t look at him, not wanting to see the disapproval or pity in his face that I was sure was there.

“I’ll give you a minute. Don’t take long.” His voice was softer than I expected.

I straightened my spine and finally looked at Hadvar. His face was devoid of any emotion, his eyes inscrutable. He turned from me and started down the next hallway. I stepped forward, taking Hadvar’s example, and wiped the blade of my weapon clean on the Stormcloak’s gray-blue cloak, before sheathing it at my side. The glint of steel caught my attention out of the corner of my eye before I left the room, and I looked at the bodies around me. If this was a game I'd be grabbing everything I could to sell later, but the idea of rolling a corpse to take shit made my stomach threaten to spill over again. 

_I can test the pouch with that war hammer tho right?_

I leaned down, my fingers touching the cold iron of the war hammer, fallen where it had been dropped by the Stormcloak’s now cooling fingers.

"Store." 

Instantly the weapon disappeared. My eyes went wide and I stood, my hand going reflexively to the pouch at my side.

_Did it really go into the pouch?_

I opened the small unassuming bag and thought about the weapon I had just touched. I staggered as the weight of the hammer landing in my hand threw me off balance, the heavy head dropping to the stones. I broke out of my surprise quickly, realizing Hadvar was waiting.

"Store." The war hammer disappeared once more seemingly into thin air. A passing thought made me speak again as I bent down and touched the body of the nearest Stormcloak.

"Store gold"

A clinking of heavy coins was heard and the voice of Hadvar broke me out of my amazement.

"We need to keep moving." Hadvar’s voice echoed through the empty stone hallway.

"Just a second!" I called out to the waiting soldier as I quickly moved to the next body. I gripped the cloak and whispered.

"Store all"

Everything the Stormcloak had been wearing or carrying disappeared in a blink, leaving a naked corpse behind. I nodded to myself as after the first glance, I tried to avoid looking at the completely bare corpse. It was like a train wreck though, it wasn’t something I could ignore altogether.

_So....Underwear is not a thing. Good to know._

I placed my hand next to the pouch, and thought about the contents, and much to my surprise, I could almost ‘see’ the list of stuff in my head. While the entire experience was completely foreign to me, and I was curious to know how exactly it worked, odds of it being just ‘magic’ were pretty damn high. It was, however, somewhat of a relief to know that I wouldn’t have to actually ‘toss’ the body so to speak to get anything I needed. New information obtained, I continued quickly after Hadvar.

\----------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity, Hadvar and I made it through the cave system underneath the keep and finally out into the open air. It had taken a couple hours, and I learned a few things in the course of the journey.

1.A torture chamber is just as unpleasant as imagined, and I would never, ever, want to be a ‘guest’ in one.

2.If you are an Arachnophobe, a giant, hairy, spider the size of a horse is a next level nightmare from the Seventh Circle of Hell. I was lucky I didn’t shit myself.

3.I don’t know which end is up with any two-handed weapon, I am clumsy at best with a sword (same can be said about an axe or mace), but a gimme a pair of daggers and I can flay a bear.

4.I can turn a guy into Swiss cheese in about 30 seconds with a bow and arrow, and I can probably bet money that I hit a fly at 50 paces.

5.Magic is cool as shit. Being able to have one hand be a taser and the other healing your ass at the same time is epic.

The roar of Alduin as Hadvar and I stepped out from the shelter of the cave made both of us crouch down instinctively behind a boulder as the giant black dragon soared overhead. Black leathery wings beat down as he sped off over the mountains, quickly disappearing from sight.

“I think he’s gone for good now.” Hadvar turned to me, a slight smile on his face, mostly of relief that we both survived. “I want to thank you for all you’ve done today. I wouldn’t have made it out if it weren’t for you.”

We started down the pathway from the cave we just exited, Hadvar taking the lead. I couldn’t help commenting.

“I don’t know about that. I feel like I was more a hindrance than a help.” 

Fuck that, I felt about as useless as tits on a Boar. If I wasn’t frozen stiff in fear, I felt like I was wildly hacking away at anything and anyone who attacked me. Granted, I was able to hold it together after the first fight where I chucked up whatever was in my stomach, but I sure as hell didn’t think I helped all that much. Maybe his expectations for me were just that low…

He shook his head in denial as we walked.

“No, I really was glad of your help today.” The sun was well past it’s crest, and it looked as though it was midday at this point. “We need to get to Riverwood quickly. My Uncle is the blacksmith there, and the town needs to be warned if there is a Dragon on the loose.”

The two of us started off down the pathway at a light jog, heading in the direction of Riverwood. I kept up easily much to my surprise, and I had kept the dagger sheathed at my side, the bow and arrows strapped across my back. In a pinch I could use magic if anything attacked on the way, but I felt most comfortable with the bow. Add in that it kept me a good distance away from actual damage, and that was just a win-win.

I got hit a couple times before we got from underground, and damn that shit hurts! Potions take away the pain as well as any sign of damage, but healing myself with a spell is actually faster. I figured out by accident that all I need to do is say the name of the spell and clench the hand I wanted to use for it. Opening my hand then released the spell. ‘Heal’ was a very pretty golden glow, and keeping the spell on my right hand worked well considering how much of a wuss I am for pain.

Hadvar kept talking as we moved, as if he needed to fill the space between us with words. I welcomed the idle chatter, as it allowed less room for me to dwell on my actions. I was a bit surprised though as I wasn’t having as difficult a time mentally as I figured I would be. After all, I did just basically help kill off several people. They were trying to kill me at the same time, so maybe that was all the justification I needed, but I kinda got the feeling I would be falling apart later.

“You know, you might want to consider heading to Solitude and joining the Imperial Legion…”

Even though I have gone through this quest in my game, somehow hearing someone actually say something like that to me is a bit much.

“So what? I just kinda ‘forget’ that it was the Legion trying to cut off my head for no good reason?”

Hadvar slowed, looking back at me.

“I know we didn’t get off on the right foot, but we could really use someone like you. Not to mention if the Stormcloaks got themselves a Dragon? Well General Tullius is the only one who will be able to stop it.”

Now I hate to say this, because honestly, I always sided with the Imperials. It didn’t mean that I wanted to run off and join the Stormcloaks either, but I was having a hard time justifying either choice in my head. 

On one hand was the Empire, and they signed a treaty with the Altmeri Dominion (or the High Elves in short) that ended the last war, but made it so that it was illegal to worship one of the Nordic Deities, Talos. The problem comes in when the Imperials were allowing the Elves to take matters into their own hands with killing anyone who was caught worshiping Talos. Kinda reminded me of the Spanish Inquisition.

On the other side, you had Ulfric Stormcloak the Jarl of Windhelm who, for all intents and purposes, was a radical racist against anyone who wasn’t a Nord. He took things so far as to start a civil war based on the outlawing of Talos worship. It didn’t stop there though. The Stormcloaks made life hell on the beast races of the Khajiit (cat people) and Argonians (lizard people), but just about anyone was fair game. If you weren’t a Nord, you didn’t belong in Skyrim.

I personally don’t care who or what someone believes in as long as it’s not harming anyone else, so the idea that something like that is outlawed simply because someone doesn’t agree with it kinda grinds my gears. Racism in any shape form or fashion I have a huge personal problem with, and its on both sides really. The main points of both sides, and the reasons they have for fighting, well frankly I can’t agree with either of them. A zealot is still a zealot no matter what flavor they are.

“Yeah…sure….I’ll think about it.” Not likely…but it was as good of an answer as I was going to give.

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, you’ve already earned your pardon. Just in case though, until we get that confirmed, it might be a good idea to avoid any Imperial soldiers so there aren’t any…misunderstandings.”

The fact he had to mention that to me, didn’t help his case any. At all.

We headed down the hill, and in the fading afternoon sun, the imposing view of old ruins took over the side of the snow capped mountain. Gray stone jutted up, and it had to have been a few miles away, making the sight even more imposing when you realized how big the structure had to be to be seen from this distance. I slowed to a stop, gazing at the sight. Hadvar noticed me staring, and stopped himself to see what it was I was looking at.

“Bleak Falls Barrow. I used to have nightmares about that place as a kid. Draugr coming down the mountain to climb into my bedroom at night, that kinda thing. I have to admit, I still don’t much like the look of it.” Hadvar started walking down the road again, not waiting for me to follow.

Draugr were the Skyrim equivalent of zombies, and were found in every tomb, barrow and ruin across the damn landscape. I realized quickly that I was most likely going to have to kill those on a regular basis, and I can’t say I’m looking forward to the experience. I couldn’t help heaving a sigh.

“Giant spiders…zombies… If I find clowns in this place then I KNOW I’m in Hell.” I shook my head, muttering softly as I started heading back down the road again, making Hadvar pause in front of me.

“What was that?”

“Nothing…just talking to myself.”

He gave a non-committal grunt and we kept going, a large stone formation coming into view. There were three ornately carved stones standing on a circular pad, each stone a good 7 feet tall. A carving was etched into each stone in different designs, semi precious stones inlaid and connecting the lines of the drawings, almost like you would see stars for a constellation. The stones marked as The Thief, The Mage and The Warrior.

“These are the Guardian standing stones, three of several found throughout Skyrim. Step forward. Let’s see what the Gods have to say.”

_You mean other then, ‘Fuck you’?_

I didn’t answer him verbally, keeping my thoughts to myself. Not like he would believe me anyway. ‘Yeah, just so you know, you are a character in a fictional world and none of this is real.’ While I wanted to believe that, too many things were still piling up to toss those thoughts right out the window. I stepped forward into the center of the circle of stones, and instantly the one to my left lit up like a damn Christmas Tree shooting a beam up light from the top to be absorbed into the clouds.

“The Thief, eh? Well, it’s never to late to change your fate you know.”

“Figures.” From what I had seen of my abilities so far, I had thought it would have been either Thief or Mage, so I couldn’t say I was completely surprised. 

Hadvar went first, breaking out into a jog again, and I moved to catch up. I couldn’t help it, I was getting tired and started lagging slightly behind the soldier. It had been a long day, and just as I thought that I spotted three wolves up on top of a rock formation just as Hadvar approached it on the road.

He hadn’t seen them yet, and I quickly pulled my bow off my back, nocking an arrow almost simultaneously. I drew the string and aimed, letting the arrow fly. I took down one wolf quickly, its yelp of pain enough to catch Hadvar’s notice. It was enough that he was able to draw his sword just as the second wolf got close enough to attack him. I wasn’t able to send another arrow flying that direction as I suddenly had my own issues to take care of. The third wolf was headed in my direction, jaws snapping, and barreling down on my position. 

_Oh shit…Oh shit…Oh SHIT!_

I nocked another arrow in record time, letting it fly just as the wolf jumped at me, springing forward for my throat. My arrow slammed into the animal, and it instantly went limp as the arrow pierced through the wolves’ eye socket. I looked up, instinctively drawing another arrow and sighting down the shaft at the wolf attacking Hadvar. Before I could release my arrow, the attack ended as Hadvar’s sword bit deep into the neck of the beast. I relaxed my arms, blowing out the breath I was holding on reflex, the fight over so fast it was hard to believe there was one to begin with.

Hadvar wiped his sword blade again before sheathing it, his breath quick from the surprise exertion.

“We’re almost there. Riverwood is just past this hill. I want to thank you again for all the help. I’d like you to come with me to see my Uncle if that’s alright. It’s going to be hard enough to convince him, but with the both of us, it’ll be easier for him to believe.”

I nodded in agreement. Considering how long it’s been since anyone had even seen a dragon, the story was fantastic at best. 

“Your welcome.” I followed Hadvar a bit closer this time, seeing the large archway into the town. “I’ll stay close by til we figure out our next moves.”

Hadvar nodded his head, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead with a casual swipe of his hand. We slowed to a walk, entering the town of Riverwood proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new mods to post with this chapter that I'm aware of....  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	5. Do us a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre and Hadvar make it to the town of Riverwood

“A Dragon!? That’s ridiculous! You aren’t Drunk, are ya boy?” 

The blacksmith, Alvor, didn’t bother to conceal his disbelief, shaking his head in denial when Hadvar told him of the destruction of Helgen by a Dragon.

Alvor is a bear of a man, brawny and tall, with a full beard and soot from the forge staining the skin of his strong arms and hands. In comparison his wife, Sigrid, seems tiny and delicate, although she is pretty tall herself. She is willowy almost, with light brown hair hanging onto her shoulders, even pulled back as it is to make it easier to do housework.

“Husband…let him tell his story.” Sigrid walked over to the hearth, stirring the stew that from the smell, was almost ready. I couldn’t help almost drooling, the thick scent of meat and vegetables permeated the air, and I had no idea at this point when I had even eaten last.

“Not much more to tell. That Dragon swooped in and wrecked the place. Mass confusion. I don’t even know if anyone else got out, and I doubt I would have if not for my friend here. Either way, I need to head to Solitude and let them know whats happened, but I was hoping we could get your help first. Supplies, food….a place to stay….” 

Alvor barely waited for Hadvar to stop speaking, and Sigrid, bless her soul was already ahead of him, placing hot bowls of hearty stew down for everyone at the table.

“Of Course! Any friend of Hadvar’s is a friend of mine! Anything we can do to help!”

Sigrid made sure to pass around a loaf of bread after breaking off a piece for their daughter, Dorthe, and sitting down.

“Please eat. You both look like you could use a good meal.”

I didn’t need to be told twice and didn’t waste any time. Lucky for me, the stew tasted just as good as it smelled, with the slightly sweet gamey taste you get with venison. We all dug into the meal before us and it was a couple minutes before Alvor turned to me.

“Amorre was it? I have a favor to ask of you.”

I knew what was coming.

“Of course, Alvor. You and your family have been very welcoming. It wouldn’t quite be right if I couldn’t do something to repay you.”

The blacksmith nodded, and Hadvar watched our exchange silently. I couldn’t tell what the soldier was thinking, but right at the moment, it didn’t really matter. Odds were that once I left Riverwood, it would be a long time before I would see him again, and that was only if I decided to join the Imperial Army.

“ I need your help...We need your help. The Jarl needs to know if there’s a Dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless….You need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I’ll be in your debt.”

“How far is it to Whiterun from here?” 

I know it takes about an hour of game time to walk the distance from Riverwood to Whiterun, and its a bit further than it was from Helgen to Riverwood. That’s at a jogging pace. 5 miles? Maybe less due to the terrain? 

“Take the road through town, and go over the stone bridge to cross the river. Follow the road to the right over the hill and you should see Whiterun in the distance. The Jarl lives in the center of town, high up on the hilltop. There you’ll find Dragon’s Reach, the Jarl’s palace.”

I nodded. After everything that’s happened and everything I’ve done in the short span of time since waking up here, I’m having a hard time seeing this as a game. The people in front of me aren’t pixels on a monitor or TV screen. They are living, breathing, speaking and thinking people. It’s just my misfortune, at least so far, to be the one picked by some fickle bastard of a God who apparently saw something in me that I didn’t.

“I’ll be off then. Thank you for the meal.” I stood, stretching weary arms above me as I did. Actually physically doing all the running and combat was a hell of a lot. My tired muscles ached, but I was pretty sure I’d be able to make good time to Whiterun. To my surprise, I was met with a chorus of voices all speaking at once. I gave a start, and it was Alvor’s voice that took over.

“Now, Now! There’s no need to rush off. Yes, it’s important to get word to both Solitude and Whiterun of what’s happened, but it does no one any good if the two of you are so exhausted that you can’t even lift a blade to defend yourselves on the way! It’s late, and the roads can be hazardous at night. Get some sleep, and start fresh in the morning.”

Alvor pointed to the two beds on the other side of the room, covered in thick furs. Primitive as it was, it looked heavenly and I was in no shape to argue. I sat down on the straw ticked mattress, recognizing the type of bed. I was grateful that it was a solid board base under the mattress and not the criss-cross ropes that I expected. Hadvar had grabbed a mug of ale and sat down at the table next to me. I looked up at him, sighing.

“Not going to sleep?”

He took a large drink of the ale and set the mug down on the table. He stared into it for a minute before turning to me.

“In a couple minutes. Just trying to run over what’s happened today in my head. Try to make sense of it all.”

I looked at him, studying his face closely, and I didn’t think I could say anything that would make things easier for him, but I could try.

“It’s hard to make sense out of the absurd don’t you think? There’s already a war going on, and now Dragons are the new normal. It might be easier to take things exactly as they are, and deal with it one day at a time.”

He paused, staring at me as if I was a dog who just learned how to speak. I lie down on the mattress, rolling on the soft furs as I put one arm over my face.

“Now I just need to take my own advice…”

Hadvar gave a quick bark of laughter, and curious, I lifted my arm just a bit to peek at him from the bed. He was smiling, his eyes lit up in amusement, and it made him handsome enough to make me inhale just a touch.

“What?”

“Thank you for that.” He shook his head, lifting the mug and downing it quickly, wiping his mouth with his arm. “I just didn’t expect to hear something quite so insightful from you.”

_What the hell? I’m not fucking stupid._

He set the mug down and stood, looking at me. I gave a slight snort, deciding I was too tired to bother with a retort correcting his assumptions, before blocking the sight of him with my arm again.

“Yeah, well, I’m full of surprises….”

I heard Hadvar go to the other side of the room and lie down on the bed. To my surprise, I had no problem falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

\----------------------------

I looked at the map one more time, noticing the placement of the chest I was supposed to find. It wasn’t very far outside of the South gate of Riverwood, and sat between the road and the slope down to the riverbed. Tucking the map away, I headed quickly in that direction. 

I was up early, far to early given the activities of yesterday and my current still exhausted self. It’s always been a problem. I get overly tired or stressed, and can’t sleep for the life of me. Add in the unknowns of an unfamiliar bed, and not being sure of my own safety and it was a wonder I had gotten any sleep at all. It was no longer full dark, but the sky was barely starting to lighten in the East, washing the far horizon with a dark mix of blue and pink. It actually looked like it might make for a decent day. Now if I can just find this damn chest.

I found the chest easily, tucked back behind a fallen log and some bushes. I would have thought that anyone would be able to see it as it wasn’t exactly tiny, or well hidden. 

_Maybe it’s just those with the blessing of Akatosh or whatever can see it like the journal had said._

When I opened the chest, I couldn’t believe the sheer amount of stuff jammed in there. Four full sets of magically enchanted gear. Heavy armor, Light armor, Leather armor, and Mage robes, even jewelry. One of each weapon, from two-handed swords and hammer, to daggers and a bow with everything in-between. Want a sword? Yup. Mace? That too. Add in enough arrows to build a house out of them. Seriously. Who the hell is going to go through 65000+ arrows? I could arm a fuckin army with that many and still have enough to last a lifetime.

There were spell books of what seemed to be EVERY spell in Tamriel, and a couple I had never heard of. Then there were components, dragon scales, dragon bone, leather, and soul gems. There were even what looked to be weapons and armor that were very plain and basic, but held the same enchantments as the other pieces. Likely to be used to break down at an enchanting table to learn the enchantments used.

“What the Hell? Is every container in the world a damn Tardis?”

I muttered the words quietly as I sifted through the sheer amount of stuff.  
I had a feeling that I was going to get tired of asking questions that had no real answer.

Why am I here?  
Magic.

Why are there walking dead in crypts?  
Magic.

Why are so many chests and pouches able to hold so much crap?  
Magic.

Why doesn’t the idea of killing people make me go running to hide under a bed?  
Duh, Magic.

That said I picked up one of the books, opening the cover. There was a flash of light and my vision went white, but I instantly knew the entire spell from the book. Not just knew it, but could use it like a pro. My vision cleared, and the book in my hands crumbled to dust. It took all of 10 seconds. Not alot of time in the grand scheme of things, but there had to be at least a hundred books shoved in here. 

_I guess I had better get reading…._

I made quick work of the books, and stood up to stretch. This was alot to take in. Beyond reading all the books, I wasn’t sure what else to take. I walked over to the river, crouching down to the water. I was frankly filthy, and knew I had to stink to high heaven. It was quiet in town, only the early morning sounds of small animals and an occasional deer making any noise this early. I made the quick decision to pull the leather armor set out of the chest, placing it in the grass on the bank, and made quick work of stripping off the blood encrusted armor I’d been wearing.

The water was freezing cold, enough to take my breath away, but I made quick work of washing off in the river water as best as I could. It wasn’t perfect, but much much better. I redressed in the new armor, feeling the strong enchantments wove into the material. 

It was only as I was buckling on the chest piece, that I paused, catching my reflection in a still pool away from the river current. I pulled a lock of my hair forward, looking at it carefully. It was a deep blood red, a true auburn the likes of which you usually only find from a bottle. Considering where I was, it had to be natural, but was such an unusual color in Skyrim. I looked at my reflection a bit closer, and saw a long scar across my left cheek below my eye.

_I wonder where the scar came from?_

My eyes were a deep dark blue, and lips a pale rose color. I looked more like my character in my games than my true self, as my real hair was naturally a honey blonde. I liked it though. It was different, and other than that, I looked pretty much like myself.

Once I was redressed, I turned back to the chest to try to decide exactly what it is I wanted to do. It didn’t take me too long to decide to only take what it was that I knew I would use. The weapons, armor and jewelry were so obviously overpowered it was insane. There was no way I should let these items out into the general populace. The safest place for them then, would be either on my person, or kept here in the chest, hidden from prying eyes.

I took all the jewelry, the secondary pieces for breaking down, and just the weapons I knew I would use. That meant the two daggers, bow, and sword, as well as around 500 or so of the arrows. The leather armor I was wearing, and the crafting components went into the pouch. I had taken the books advice and grabbed a small pouch of coins during my trek through the caves beneath Helgen. I put all the gold I had, and the couple gems I found into that pouch, leaving all the big stuff to go into the Bag of Insane Space with the crap I had grabbed off the corpses of the Stormcloaks, the few spiders and the bear that Hadvar and I had killed in our escape.

By the time I got all my shit together, and straightened out, it was full morning. Villagers were roaming the street, and even Alvor was awake and hammering away at something at the forge. The Riverwood trader was close by, and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to sell off the gear I wasn’t using before heading out toward Whiterun. 

I left the Riverwood trader about an hour later, and several pounds lighter. I was able to sell off just about everything I wanted, to Lucan and Camilla Valerius, the owners of the Riverwood Trader. A brother and sister duo, they were both nice enough, and I had ended up agreeing to find the Golden Claw that had been stolen from them a day past. Like that was a surprise at all. 

I started down the road and noticed something along the docks next to the mill. It caught my attention, and curious, I headed over. To my surprise, there was a small enchanting table setting on top on a stack of boxes. 

_Oh, cool. I can break this stuff down before I get to Dragonsreach._

While I wasn’t going to be picky about what Enchanting table to use, it might just be a prudent decision to break down Akatosh’s Gifts away from prying eyes. The Jarl’s court wizard, Farengar, always seemed like a shrewd bastard, even if he was a pompous ass in the game. I highly doubted that the reality of the person in question would be too far from what I had already seen.

I’m not sure what it is about magic items and books. The second you use them to learn the spell or enchantment, the item crumbles to ash. It’s almost as if the only thing holding the piece together was the magic in the first place. Either that or I’m so damn incompetent it’s just me. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case either. New magic enchantment knowledge buzzing in my brain, I looked at the sky above trying to gauge the passage of time. It was a beautiful day, and still looked to be mid-morning. I needed to get going if I wanted to get to Whiterun and then explore the city a bit during daylight.

\----------------------------

JK’s Skyrim SE by jkrojmal  
Gifts of Akatosh SE by rfesig


	6. The City of Whiterun and the Local Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre goes to Whiterun and learns about the local Bathhouse outside of town.

Near as I could tell, it only took a little over an hour and a half to get to the gates of Whiterun, and that was with a couple wolves ambushing me on the way, and stopping to help the Companions kill a Giant in the middle of some poor bastards potato field. 

The wolves took me completely by surprise, for all that I was trying to pay attention to my surroundings. Of course the fuzzy buggers came from behind me, instead of in front. I had a brief second to pull my bow when I heard the growl, but that was it. Much to my surprise, it was only the weight of the wolf that lunged at me that threw me off balance. I kept to my feet which is a good thing. Get down to the ground and even a dog will be able to tear out your throat, let alone a wolf.

I felt no pain as the snapping jaws weren’t able to penetrate the enchantment on the armor. Not only did it add to my armor values, but it increased my health and rate of health regeneration by a metric shit-ton. (just so you know, a metric shit-ton is a shit-ton to the power of 2. If it was 3, it’d be a cubic shit-ton.) Not having to worry about the damage let me concentrate on aiming the bow. As long as the enemy isn’t latched onto my arms, I can aim well enough to kill something, but I wouldn’t be able to do any sniper shots that way. Both wolves were killed quicker than I had anticipated, but that was a good thing.

When I came up on the Giant fighting the Companions, I only had enough time to let fly one arrow before it was down, but I got the killing blow. Being able to strike from a distance and not have to worry about the up close and personal seemed to suit me much better, although it might just have been that I wasn’t fighting anything human. Or it could be both. Still up in the air about that. After a brief conversation and an invitation to Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions in Whiterun, I was off to the entry gate of the city itself.

“Halt! City’s closed with the Dragons about! Official business only.”

There were a pair of guards dressed in the yellow standard of the City of Whiterun, one on either side of the gate. The guard closest to me wasted no time stepping forward to stop me as I approached the city gate. The other guard stood at the ready, watching the exchange of words from his post. My voice rang out sure and steady.

“Riverwood calls for the Jarl’s aid.”

I took the guard by surprise, as if he forgot that there were settlements outside the city walls.

“Riverwood’s in danger too? You better go on in. You will find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill.”

\-----------------

It was several hours later when I finally walked out of the gates of Whiterun. I had done as Alvor had requested, bringing news to Jarl Balgruuf, and in turn was given a task by the court wizard, Farengar, to fetch a Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. Farengar was as annoyingly pompous and obnoxious as I expected. It was all I could do to keep from strangling the bastard. I was willing to bet that I was able to cast a hella lot more spells than he, but I hadn’t tested my ability much yet. Stick that one on the ‘to do’ list. It was only after that, that my early morning and lack of sleep started to catch up with me.

I wandered back down the hill from Dragonsreach, pausing to look up at the tavern and inn, the Bannered Mare. I’ve never seen a bath in an inn, but maybe they’ll have a wash basin or something that I can use….and soap.

“I just need a fuckin’ bath…is that too much to ask?” 

“Hmm? If you need a bath, you are better off going out to the Suite.” 

I almost jumped out of my skin as the lady next to me stopped and answered my mutterings.

“Oh, Sorry! I didn’t exactly mean to say that out loud…”

The woman who spoke was beautiful, with long milk chocolate brown hair, and bright brown eyes. Her lips lifted into a smile as she adjusted the basket of flowers she was carrying.

“I wouldn’t worry about it honey. A good bath is a godsend.” She looked me over appraisingly, and if I cared more, I might have felt insulted. As it was, I was too damn tired to bother. “The Luxury Suite bathhouse is a bit pricey but you look like you can afford it.”

She leaned in whispering eagerly.

“It’s a public bath, but they have some sort of magic that keeps the water hot and clean no matter who bathes there. And the staff is very….attentive.”

“That sounds like a slice of heaven. Where is this place? Is it in town?” 

For the life of me, I’ve never heard of this place. It certainly wasn’t in the game that’s for sure. While I haven’t had much problem with the quests as a whole, it was slowly becoming apparent that there were things here that were completely different from what I knew, or thought I knew about this world.

“Go out the main gate and head back East along the road. At the two bridges, go over the North one that takes you past the backside of Whiterun. You can see it from the bridge, and it’s on the right side next to the river. The place is huge and similar in design as Jorrvaskr.” She paused a minute. “All things considered, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was almost as old considering the style of building. It only opened up in the last three months or so as a Bathhouse, but it had been privately owned by some Imperial noble as a vacation home for decades.”

I pulled out a gold coin, handing it to the woman for the information much to her surprise.

“Thanks for the tip. I’ll check it out.”

She recovered from her surprise nicely and quickly pocketed the money with a smile.

“I’ll have to keep an ear open for other interesting tidbits for you.”

I nodded, still a bit apprehensive about something I know nothing about. Still, the lure of a bath was too tempting by far, which was how I found myself outside Whiterun and walking in the direction of the Bathhouse. It was starting to get late, the sun sinking towards the horizon and lighting the evening sky with orange, red and purple hues. The place came into view quickly, being less than a ten minute walk from the gate. My stomach rumbled at the same time, and I started hoping that they offered food as well.

I walked up to the building and it did indeed appear to be of very old construction, but was very well cared for. It looked really similar to Jorrvaskr, as I was told, but it had a huge porch going all the way around the building. Flower containers set around the perimeter, and the entrance was covered to shield customers from the rain. A large ornate sign stood next to the stairs leading up to the covered porch, lettering reading The Luxury Suite. To the side of the main building was a smaller house, and there looked to be a type of barracks of a sort at the back.

I took the stairs and approached one of the two sets of double doors leading into the building proper. Not far away, a man clad in what looked to be Blades heavy armor stood leaning up against one of the posts. His whole demeanor screamed ‘private guard’, and he had watched me approach the entire way. It was only when I got close enough to speak to without shouting that the stern frown he was wearing broke into a slight smile. He moved closer, opening the door for me as I got within range.

“Welcome back, Madame.”

_Wait….this guy knows me? Maybe I used to come here?_

“Um, Thanks…?” I walked through the doorway into the building proper, and then completely forgot anything else I wanted to say.

The outside of the building was more than deceptive, as the interior was not only clean and well kept, but elegant as well. The tapestries and carpets were finely woven, and looked soft as silk, and the furniture was well crafted with elegant detail and scroll work seen on each piece. Large ornate chandeliers lit the center of the room, leaving the areas around in slight shadow. There were two stories seen from the entry into the main hall, and the main focal point of the room was hard to miss.

A huge marble bath the size of a small swimming pool took up the main floor space with benches to sit on in the middle of the pool, and two sides opposite each other made up of stairs leading into the water. Tables and chairs lined the area surrounding the bath, and off to the right of the main entry was a bar. From the doorway, far off to the left of the bathing area, there were also beds, a couple of which appeared to be occupied by sleeping patrons. 

_Well, Damn…._

The woman in Whiterun wasn’t wrong. It was definitely a public bath, but she neglected to mention it was also unisex. There were currently two men and one woman in the water, and a Nord man with long blonde hair climbed the steps to exit the pool, grabbing a towel off the ledge as he walked. Water ran in rivulets down his well defined muscular torso, and I couldn’t pull my eyes away from him.

_And it looks like Thor uses this Bathhouse…._

He turned toward me as if he noticed my stare giving me a slight smile and a wink as he walked past. I couldn’t help but notice that the carpet matched the drapes. My face flooded with color, and I was very glad for the interruption of a very handsome elven man.

“Evening, Madame! Please have a seat, and Old Man Beard will be right with you.”

His voice was pleasantly charming and I was guided to a table quickly. To my surprise, he pulled out the chair for me, waiting for me to sit. Thankfully, I remembered by etiquette, and didn’t fall on my ass as he pushed my chair in for me as I sat down. I wasn’t even able to get a single word out before he rushed off, pausing only for a moment to speak with a bearded older man carrying an overloaded tray.

The man was older, maybe in his 60’s, his head bald and a long gray white beard across a kindly but cragged face. He still seemed to be in good shape, not having any problems with carrying the full tray, his walk lively. Other than that though, he didn’t exactly look pleased. He set the tray down before plopping down in the seat across from me.

“You know, when you first told me about this wild idea of yours to open this place, I thought you were crazy.” He looked more than a little irritated, and I couldn’t keep the look of surprise off my face. “Then, just as soon as renovations are complete, your ass takes off. For four damn months! Four!”

“Ummm…I don’t…”

He interrupted me quickly.

“I don’t want to hear it, Missy! I have half a mind to take you over my knee but one, you’d prolly like it, and two it wouldn’t do a damn bit of good anyway. Where the Hell have you been?”

“I think there’s been some sort of mistake…”

“Damn right there has been!”

“No, I mean I don’t think I’m who you think I am.”

The man gave a snort, his gray eyes meeting mine as he looked me over.

“I’ve known you since you were in diapers so cut the shit! You are Amorre DeMorte of the Imperial House DeMorte. No one else has that color hair.”

“Well, I hate to say this, but I have no clue who you are, sir.”

I must have been giving him a completely blank stare as the anger and irritation started to leak off his face, replaced with concern. 

“Wait. You don’t know me?”

I shook my head to the negative.

“Nope, not a clue. Honestly though, I don’t remember anything before two days ago.”

His mouth dropped open in shock briefly before he shook his head, almost as if to clear it.

“You don’t remember anything?”

Anxiety started to pool in my belly, giving me a restless feeling, an ache in my chest that had nothing to do with amnesia and everything to do with the whole stressful situation of being in such a different environment that what I was used to.

_Dude, I don’t know shit, but not telling you that._

“I know my name, and that I left Cyrodiil to get away from an unwanted fiance, but beyond that it’s pretty much a complete blank. I only came here because a woman I ran into in Whiterun told me I could get a decent bath here.”

He stared at me, his eyes searching mine. Whatever it is he saw made him realize I wasn’t lying to him. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he nodded.

“Alright. I can tell you aren’t lying to me. We can talk more later after you’ve gotten some food in your belly, and had a hot bath. Ellis went below stairs to your private suite to get your bath drawn. Eat up, and he’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

“My private suite?” I was still unsure, my voice tinted with confusion, but I certainly wasn’t expecting the Old Man’s answer.

Old Man Beard stood up, and gave me a slight grin.

“Of course. This is your place after all. You’re the Owner.” My mouth dropped to the tabletop in shock, much to the amusement of the Old Man. “I’m just the Manager.”

_Flower Girls SE and VR by Xider_  
Bathing Beauties and Beefcakes Luxury Suite by Migal and Old Man's Beard 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah...I said I was going to rotate through my stories....can't do it. I wanna write this one....  
Just so everyone is aware, the character of the manager is an actual NPC. I did however change the name just slightly so that it fits in the story. It isn't Old Man Beard; It's Old Man's Beard. Sorry...Still Love the Mod tho!  
Kissa


	7. The Luxury Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre deals with the news she owns the Luxury Suite bathhouse, and gets to know some of her employees.

After dropping that little bombshell on me, the Old Man left, leaving me to the food and drink on the table. It smelled heavenly, and I was instantly reminded that I hadn’t eaten anything all day. On the platter was a whole roast chicken with potatoes and carrots, as well as an apple and some dark purple grapes. A small plate and a rudimentary two tined fork and knife were also included.

A bottle of wine and goblet were there also, and as good as the food smelled, I needed a fuckin drink at this point, just to try to calm myself enough to process everything. I wasted no time in pouring myself a glass and lifting it to my lips for a sip. The deep red wine was dry and had a grapey if complex flavor, reminding me of a red wine blend of Cabernet and Merlot or something similar. 

_This isn’t half bad…_

I finished the glass and settled in on the chicken and veggies, savoring the flavors as I ate. I went to pour myself another glass of wine, and as I reached for the bottle, another hand came from behind and beat me to it. I turned my head to see who it was behind me, and my eyes met those of the Blonde ‘Thor’ clone. He deftly picked up the wine bottle, filling my goblet with a practiced ease. 

“Thank you.” At least the guy had put some clothes on…sort of. The skirt-like leather and fur armor covered his hips and legs, and a pair of fur boots on his feet, but that was about it. Other than a heavy band around his neck and each muscled bicep, his torso (glorious as it was) was completely bare.

“Of Course. I couldn’t very well leave such a beautiful woman to pour her own wine, now could I?” His voice held a slight Nordic accent, but not too thick, pleasant and flowing.

I swear, the light brogue is going to kill me. I’m sure my accent has got to be odd to them as well, especially considering that I sound like myself. I’m Midwest American, and since I don’t hear any accent in my own voice, it has to be far different than theirs. That in consideration? I find nothing sexier than a good accent, especially Australian or Scottish. The Nord accent was pretty damn close to Scottish. Close enough that I really loved hearing it.

Apparently, having one man approach me was enough to bring others flocking to my table.

“Now, Now, there Wyll, don’t go jumping in on the most beautiful woman in the room now. You have enough female companionship don’t you?” 

The smooth tone sounded almost Romanian, as if from an actor from Bram Stokers Dracula. The man who just spoke came up to the table and he was only a little shorter than the blonde, maybe just under six feet tall. He appeared to be wearing merchant attire, although of a very fine make with hair long and silky, flowing in graceful chocolate waves to his shoulders.

He almost looked Elven, his features fine and delicate, but very human looking overall. Because of that, I figured he was Breton. It has been long surmised that Bretons were the descendants of the mix of Man and Elves, with a slightly androgynous beauty in some cases. If that was the case, this guy was sex on a stick, but completely in the male corner.

_Good Lord. These guys are gorgeous…_

He turned almost golden eyes to me, a charming smile on his face as he sat down at my table. He tucked both hands beneath his chin, and the smoldering look in his eyes could have set me on fire, making my stomach flutter just a bit.

“You are a most beautiful woman you know…” He paused, looking me over as if he was starving man and I was a steak. 

_Damn that is a sexy accent…_

A third man came up to the table then, clapping a large hand on the shoulder of the guy sitting across from me. Sexy accent guy turned an irritated gaze up at the newcomer, surprise in his eyes.

“Aye, that she is, and unfortunately Anders, it’s time for your shift at the bar. Ramir wants a break, and he has an appointment arriving in a few minutes.”

The new arrival had black hair cut short, and a thin pencil line moustache across his upper lip. It wasn’t overly done, but looked really good on him. That’s saying alot since I don’t usually like men with any kind of facial hair. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and he looked pretty similar to the guard outside if I was completely honest. I kept eating, flirtation and interruptions notwithstanding. Hell, I was hungry.

“Your timing sucks, Lane.” The man got up, his face twisted into a grimace before turning to me and bowing. “My name is Anders, and I do hope we become much better acquainted, Madame.”

As soon as Anders left, the new guy plopped into his recently vacated seat.

“I’m Lane Cimsussim. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Madame.”

The blonde Nord who had refilled my wine glass, took the opportunity to hand the now full glass to me, introducing himself as well.

“And I am Wyll Jarskarvir, completely at your service, Madame.” As I took the glass in one hand, Wyll quickly grabbed the other, bringing it slowly up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back. “If there is anything I can do for you, or better yet,… to you… you have but to ask.”

I couldn’t help myself, and I felt my face pale before flushing ever so slightly at the seductive tone and words. His voice was thick and sweet as honey, and it was all I could do to ignore it. I cleared my throat slightly, swallowing a bit hard.

“You do know it’s going to be almost impossible for me to remember all your names, right?”

A second later Wyll was shoved over by yet another man, and he dropped my hand quickly. I easily recognized the perpetrator as the Elven man who had greeted me at the start. Wyll didn’t take offence in the least, chuckling a bit as the Elf came up to his chin, his amber eyes flashing.

“Git off her, ya damned Rogue. It’s not like you don’t have enough work to do.” He clucked his tongue at Wyll, easily berating him. “You are such a damn flirt!”

“But of course I am.” Wyll winked at me, a roguish smirk across his lips. “You should take after my example instead of chasing after our male clients.”

The Elf grinned, not giving in to the teasing of the larger man.

“Just because I’m popular with men, AND women, doesn’t mean you need to be jealous you know.” He shoved Wyll’s shoulder as if punctuating his statement. “You have a client waiting for her massage.”

I spoke up then, joining in the teasing as Wyll turned to leave.

“Don’t forget the ‘Happy Ending’!” I grinned as he turned back to look at me.

“I never do.” He winked and turned away, completely missing how my mouth dropped open in shock.

“It’s almost criminal how popular he is with the women.”

Lane spoke up then, and I was still trying to process things.

“Not like you aren’t just as damn popular with the men, Ellis.”

Ellis smirked, fanning himself with his hand just slightly.

“Oh, I know. I like giving him a hard time though. It’s the only ‘hard time’ he allows me, so I’ll take what I can get.”

I finally found my voice about then.

“OK, wait. I was joking about the ‘Happy Ending’ stuff….”

The two men turned to look at me a bit in question.

“Why do I get the feeling he wasn’t?” I looked at the two men in turn and they both split into identical grins. Ellis was the first to speak however.

“Oh, that’s cause he wasn’t, Sugar. Wyll turns seduction into an art form. That man gets more ass than a Falkreath donkey herder.”

_Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me…_

I looked around the room at that, as the men talked amongst themselves, and I completely tuned out the conversation, observing what was going on in the room around me. It clicked after a scant few minutes, and I couldn’t stop my gasping words.

“Wait, wait, wait…..” I looked at Lane and Ellis, my eyes widening in realization. “This isn’t just a Bathhouse is it? It’s a Bordello…”

Lane and Ellis looked at each other for a minute before turning inquiring eyes back to me. Ellis spoke first, grabbing my arm as he did so, helping me to my feet.

“Well of course it is, Madame.” I stood, still slightly in a disbelieving daze. “Come now. Your bath is ready.” 

I let Ellis take my arm and he lead me to a set of stairs going below the main floor. 

_Holy shit…Madame wasn’t an honorific…it was a title….I was the Madame._

We passed a foyer area, and bathroom, before coming to a very large banquet room. A large table took up most of the space, and a bar sat at one end, currently manned by Old Man Beard, and another uncommonly handsome man I had yet to meet. It kinda makes sense now. Of course the men would be gorgeous. You don’t get much call for an ugly Gigolo.

“The areas here below stairs are for staff and house members only. This is the main dining room, and there are rooms for the Old Man, a common bedroom for the rest of us, your room and a corridor to the rest of the basement area. The foyer has a door that connects to the below stairs of the Owner residence as well.” 

He led me to a door on the other side of the room, opening it to reveal a large opulent double bed, several dressers and wardrobes, a business desk, and a room divider. On the other side of the divider was a bath, hot and steaming, and it looked wonderful.

“Let me help you with your armor, Madame. Then if you wish, I can wash your back and hair as well.”

I stood back from Ellis, looking him over somewhat suspiciously, but I didn’t see anything that would lead me to believe anything other than exactly what he had said. I kinda wanted to make sure though. Considering the fact that I, if what I am understanding is true, own the place and these guys are my employees, I needed to make sure to keep things on the up-an-up. Business ethics and all that. Damn my morality....

“Is what Wyll said, true? Do you really prefer men?”

“Does that bother you?”

I shook my head no, and answered him honestly.

“Not in the slightest. It doesn’t matter to me what your sexual preferences are.” I gave him a pointed look. “However, I also don’t wish to give someone the wrong impression. I do not ever intend to make…’use’… of the services of my employees. I’d like to make that perfectly clear.”

The look on Ellis’s face turned sour, and when he spoke I quickly understood his line of thinking.

“So what? No fucking the Help?”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at him, and I gave him a small smirk. It was completely apparent to me that he thought it was some sort of Noble lineage thing, that I wouldn’t lower myself to cavort with someone of such a low station such as a servant or, in this case, glorified whore.

“Not what I meant. I don’t think that it would be appropriate for me, as your employer, to partake of the services of my staff. To do so would be to show favoritism, and to me, its unprofessional. Tempting, but unprofessional.”

Ellis’s eyes went wide at hearing this, and he stepped forward to help me out of my armor.

“I would have thought that you would want to test our skills for yourself, to determine if we were all worthy of working for you.” He kept his face and voice carefully neutral, and simply by what I had figured of his demeanor, I was betting anything I said to him would be all over the building by the time I went to sleep tonight.

I let him strip me as I thought of a response, tamping the anxiety of being naked in front of him down quickly. It didn’t appear to be a big deal here, with men and women both nude in the main room. Add in the fact that I was supposed to be an aristocrat, and used to servants both male and female helping me dress and bathe? The difference between being nude and being naked is a state of mind. I didn’t have the luxury of being anxious of my body image in front of others, not if I expected to pull off being someone I wasn’t in a believable manner. 

As Ellis set my armor down, I stepped into the steaming luxury of a hot bath, sinking down to sit on the ledge below the water with a sigh.

“That sounds like an excuse to me.” I had closed my eyes at this point, but Ellis froze behind me, being completely silent, almost as if he had turned to stone behind me. “A way of justifying the abuse of people who work for you. Of hiding selfish motives behind a facade of ‘what’s expected’…” I brought my arms up, miming air quotes with my fingers before putting my arms back in the water. “It’s Bullshit. I trust the Old Man to know what he was doing when he hired you.”

Ellis came unfrozen, walking to me with a bar of soap and a cloth in hand. I turned my head slightly to look at him, and he had a small sheepish smile on his face.

“You know, that’s what the Old Man said you would say. I didn’t want to believe it until I heard it myself.”

“Yeah, well, skepticism is healthy. There is a quote from a writer I enjoyed growing up, ‘Believe none of what you hear, and only half of what you see.’ Rumor and conjecture are all well and good but until you see proof? It’s better to be suspicious.”

It was as if the Red Sea had parted, the smile the split his face after the crash of wonder was delightful to see. His large golden-green eyes shimmered with disbelief and something I couldn’t quite name, busting out into a soft chuckle.

“Oh, sweetie, I think I’m gonna really like you!”

His hands dipped into the hot water and pushed me slightly forward so he could get the now soapy cloth down and across my back.

I faced forward, hoping that the flush that spread across my face could be attributed to the heat of the bath and not my current discomfort. I’m not used to anyone in the bathroom with me, let alone washing me. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt the hot rush of his breath on the nape of my neck.

“You really do have the most perfect porcelain skin…”

His hand holding the cloth started working its way down the front of my chest. Quick as a snake I grabbed his hand, moving it completely off my body. In one movement, I took the cloth from him, and scooted just slightly out of reach, submerging in the water just a touch, a frown of displeasure covering my features.

“Okay….enough of that. I can finish the bath on my own.” Apparently the look on my face was a bit threatening, as he stepped back from the bath, both hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender, a slight smirk on his handsome face.

“Now, now….can’t blame me for trying can you?” He reached over drying his hands on one of the towels on the stack he had brought in.

“And here I thought you preferred men…” I couldn’t help the accusatory tone.

“I said I PREFERRED men….never said I didn’t like women.” Ellis gave me a sly smile and a wink. “Besides… you, my dear, would test the Vow of Chastity of a Monk.” He grabbed a towel and set it on the top step leading into the bath where I would be able to easily reach it. “I’ll be outside the room in the common area. Yell if you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the Luxury Suite doesn't have a private bath in it. I wish it did, but that is a fabrication of my own making. Also, anyone who plays Skyrim has probably at least heard of Flower Girls if they don't play with the mod. Nothing like adding in a little sex to your already over-the-top violence and gore mature audiences game :) So yes, the odds of there being sex in this story in some form or fashion has gone up astronomically. You're gonna be waiting for it tho.  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	8. Insecurity and Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre can't help the feeling of insecurity, but she bounces back quickly  


I sank back into the hot water with a sigh as the door closed behind Ellis. Good Gods! This is all too damn much. I’m not just some promised messiah to save the world from the end of days, oh no! I have to be a noble who runs a fuckin’ male whorehouse, and goes traipsing about the land hunting for the next great thrill.

I abused the soap, working out my frustrations by whipping up a good lather into my hair. I took the time in the bath to try to process what has happened to me, and quickly realized I was putting a negative spin on things.

_Come on…Calling it a whorehouse is harsh._

I quickly reevaluated my thinking, as the guys were all really damn nice to me even if it was most likely only due to the fact I was effectively their boss. You can’t judge people by their jobs any more than you can judge a person by their looks or race. Well you can, but you shouldn’t, and even as open-minded as I am usually, sometimes I need to stop and check myself. I pushed past the sick feeling in my stomach, the internal shame that bubbled up because of the way I was thinking.

I mean really? How the hell can I judge the guys for their profession when I OWN the place? Besides, it’s too fancy to be called a whorehouse. Bordello and Bathhouse is better. I rinsed my hair, ducking under the water to get the soap out. Now clean, I sat back watching as the soap and grime I rinsed off, slowly dissolved away, leaving the water sparkling clean.

_That’s really fuckin’ weird. It hasn’t lost temperature either._

The Lady in town had said there was some magic used on the baths here that kept the water hot and clean, but until now I really didn’t believe her. I usually never liked baths, and got out as soon as I was rinsed. Mostly because you end up cleaning yourself only to sit in dirty water afterward, so I preferred a good shower. If every bath around here turned to clean water right after, I may very well change my mind. I sat back in the now clean hot water, and thought about what my plan of action should be.

I considered my combat skill set and quickly realized that the previous ‘me’ either cleared dungeons and robbed them of their wealth, or took bounty contracts on people and monsters. Most likely a combination of both. Either way, I killed people and things for a living, and I was going to have to keep doing that. Not only because it’s what I am supposed to do, but what I HAVE to do. I am the one who has to eventually go to the Nord Underworld of Sovngarde, and kill the first son of the God Akatosh, Alduin. As it sits? I don’t know if I can even last through a single damn fight on my own, let alone be this Legendary Hero.

I shook my head, as if my mind was an Etch-a-Sketch and I needed to erase it.

_Come on Jen, you can do this. You’re no longer Jennifer Scott, the loser gamer chick with a dead-end job as a cashier for some grocery store. You are Amorre DeMorte! A wealthy Noblewoman with exceptional combat and magic skills who is going to save the world!_

I sank back down into the water, blowing bubbles as I huffed at my own inept mental attempt at bolstering my confidence.

_Yeah, right. I don’t even know for sure what it is I CAN do. Wait…___

_ __ _

__

I sat back up in the water, the look on my face breaking as the idea dawned on me.

_I have a whole house full of men who have to have SOME sort of combat skills right? Hell, the guard isn’t wearing that damn 2-handed sword on his back for looks. Who’s to say I can’t have them practice with me?_

Instantly, I felt better about the whole situation. I know Farengar said to make getting the Dragonstone a priority, but as Alvor had said before, it’s no good if you’re dead. Taking a day or three to test myself couldn’t hurt. With a plan of action in my head, I finally let myself relax a bit.

\------------------------

Ellis left Amorre’s chambers, closing the double doors behind him. With a theatrical sigh, he leaned his back against the closed doors, a smile on his face.

“Madame has the face of an angel, and the body of a Goddess.”

Old Man Beard didn’t even stop drying the mug in his hands.

“She kicked ya out, didn’t she.” Old Man filled the mug with a deep amber brew from the small cask on the end of the counter.

“Aye, aye…that she did.” Ellis pushed himself off the door and stepped up to the bar, sitting on the stool as Old Man placed the mug in front of him. “She let me help her out of the armor though…”

The grizzled manager smirked just a bit as he pushed the mug into Ellis’ hand.

“Lemme guess. Then you did something stupid that let her know you didn’t ONLY like men….”

Old Man Beard grinned at the dejected looking wood elf as he picked up the mug. He clapped a hand on Ellis’s back in a gesture of support.

“Don’t take it to heart, son. She’s that way with everyone.” He turned to the young man next to him at the bar. “It’s a slow night, and I need a quick meeting with everyone here below stairs. Anyone not currently occupied with a client is to come downstairs in the next ten minutes. Ray, if you could send down Farquar as well and tell Lane he is to watch the bar. I’ll catch him up with what we discuss as soon as I can.”

“You got it, Boss.”

Ray nodded, leaving quickly to gather the rest of the employees. Ellis took a long drink of the amber brew in the mug, and set it down on the bar, his eyes pointedly staring at the Old Man.

“A meeting? In the middle of the evening rush? This isn’t like you at all..”

Old Man Beard looked over at the closed doors to the Mistress’s room and nodded.

“I am aware of that, but I need to make a few things clear and have no wish to repeat myself 10 times. Your clients will wait a few minutes.”

Ellis shrugged before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Doesn’t matter to me. It’s Sundas. Not like I have any appointments scheduled anyway…”

A couple minutes later, Ray came back with three other residents in tow. 

“This is all for now Boss. Lane is watching the bar, and Wyll and Ramir are both entertaining clients.”

Farquar acknowledged the Old Man, and leaned up against the wall as Ray walked over to the bar and sat down. The third man yawned, rubbing the back of his head, and his short honey blonde hair barely moved. He was about the same height as Wyll, although with a less bulky build. He plopped into one of the chairs at the long banquet table with a heavy sigh.

“You just had to interrupt my nap, didn’t ya? I had a busy morning you know.”

The Old Man gave a snort, smirking at the blonde.

“Truls, I am quite positive that the Twins compensated you well for your lack of sleep.”

Anders spoke as he took a seat at the table across from Truls. 

“The Twins were kind enough to choose you as their companion for the evening. I am sure that I can take them off your hands next time if they are too much for you…”

“Not likely. The first time I have to pass such treats to the likes of you is the day I quit my job. Besides, never said my coin pouch was complaining.” He leaned back with a grin, putting his arms behind his head like a pillow. “So. What’s the big announcement?”

Old Man Beard looked at the men in the room, his face unreadable.

“As I am sure most of you are aware, the Lady Amorre has returned to the Suite.”

No one but Truls showed any surprise, with Farquar giving a non-committal grunt in response. Ray looked the most confused though, and the room was silent as he voiced his concerns.

“Why do I get the feeling that you aren’t exactly happy about this?”

Ellis put in his two-cents as well.

“Is there some kind of problem?” He looked toward the room where Amorre was still bathing, his face twisting into one of concern. “She seemed alright. Even said she trusted the Old Man had chosen well when he hired us…”

Old Man Beard ran his hand over his bald head, in a gesture of exasperation.

“She almost didn’t come back. As a matter of fact, I suspect that if she hadn’t run into Saicea in town she might not have.” He held up a hand to silence the protests and questions he was sure were going to be spoken. “I can only guess it was Saicea by her description, but the truth of the matter is that sometime during the last couple months the Lady Amorre lost her memory.”

There was a collective gasp from the room, and Farquar stood up straighter, his dark eyes meeting those of the Old Man.

“You’re certain?”

The manager nodded, a sad frown across his lips.

“Aye, she admitted as much, and she didn’t know who I was when I confronted her earlier. She never could tell a lie to save her life, and she most certainly wasn’t lying to me.”

He looked around the room, meeting each man’s eyes in turn.

“She doesn’t seem to have changed much otherwise. Her mannerisms, speech and ideals seem intact, just her memories have been affected. I will know better after I’ve spoken with her again.”

“Anders, Ellis.” He looked at the two, his voice all business. “I trust that the preparations for the renewal of the spells on the baths and pools is complete?”

Anders spoke up.

“Yes, Sir. Myself, Ellis and Lane have everything ready for tomorrow. It shouldn’t take long to do, but as you know, it’ll knock the three of us out of commission for a day or so until our Magicka regenerates.”

The Old Man nodded, turning to Ray.

“How do our appointments fare for tomorrow? Anything we can’t cancel and push off for a day or two?”

“Nah. Just a couple of regulars, but give them a discount and odds are they’ll be accommodating, why?”

“Good. Several reasons actually. I am going to close the Bathhouse for the day, and we will have ourselves a Holiday. Since we need to redo the spells on the Baths, we will be half staffed anyway. I really would like to take the time and hold a banquet and party for our returned Lady.” He looked around the room at the shocked faces and smiled.

“A Holiday?! Truly?!” Ellis looked like he’d been given a gift from the heavens themselves.

Beard nodded smiling. 

“Our three Mages will be able to use the time to rest, and the rest of us can take turns with preparation and cooking, and getting to know the Lady Amorre.” He turned his eyes to Farquar then. “I expect you to join us as well. Once we post the notice on the doors and at the signpost, it will be your job to lock up and bar the doors for the time allotted.”

Farquar calm demeanor gave no clue as to what he was thinking, and his words didn’t offer much of a clue either.  
“What time do you wish to close and reopen?”

The Manager thought for a moment, dragging his hand through his beard as he thought.

“I don’t see the harm in closing around midnight tonight. Being Sundas, we usually don’t have anyone in after that anyway until mid-morn on Mondas. I think reopening on Tirdas morn at noon would be sufficient.” He looked around at the surprised looks on the faces of the men. “I’ll be kind enough to allow you all to sleep off the drink from the night before.”

He gave pointed glares to each man in the room in turn, placing his worn hands on the wood of the bar.

“I will give you all this one warning and one warning only. I will not tolerate any disrespect to the Lady Amorre. You will all treat her as befitting her station and as your employer. Do I make myself clear?”

\------------------------

I didn’t sit in the bath long, maybe another ten minutes or so before I finally stood up. I stepped from the bath, picking up the towel as I went. Quickly I dried myself off, and went looking for clothes, wrapping the towel around my body just so I wouldn’t be walking around butt naked. Considering this was supposed to be my room, I figured I’d find something to wear in the numerous wardrobes and couple of dressers in the expansive room. I wasn’t wrong.

I went to the closest wardrobe and opened it, pausing in amazement at the sheer amount of fabric in the space. 

_Oh, Hell no.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

There was no way in the world I would ever wear the abundance of frothy ball gowns and dresses I found in the first, second and even third wardrobe I opened. Each one looked tailor made, and exactly in my size. The sheer amount of fabric itself was staggering, and if I ever thought that I (as Amorre) was NOT a noble, the clothing itself was enough proof.

_Please, PLEASE, for Gods sake, let there be something here I can actually wear…_

I went into the dresser closest to the bed and thank the Gods I found what I was looking for. It was clothes, and not armor, but something I could work with. I found a white linen shirt and a black jacket with three quarter sleeves in one of the drawers. The shirt was finely made as was the jacket, and the jacket itself was a very dark charcoal gray leather and cloth, and almost tight enough to be considered an odd sort of corset. In another drawer I found a pair of dark gray leather pants. The trunk by the bed held an assortment of shoes and boots, and I found a perfect pair of thigh high boots with a slight heel there. A little more rummaging around and I found a choker necklace I liked as well.

I don’t know quite why I was surprised, but the clothes all fit me perfectly. It would make complete sense if this was really my place and my room, but I still wasn’t expecting it. It was as if I didn’t want to believe it, but the proof was right in front of me. The clothing was mine. The boots were mine. All the damn dresses I somehow knew I would never wear? Those were most likely mine also.

It was at that moment that I decided that I wouldn’t try to be someone else. I was going to be ‘me’. I wasn’t going to attempt to be some person I wasn’t. If it was different than what people knew of ‘Amorre’ before? So be it. I couldn’t remember shit from that life if I tried since it wasn’t ‘me’. It’s my life now, and I might as well make the best of it. Completely dressed, and more confident in myself than I had been since I got to Skyrim, I stepped up to the doors of the room.


	9. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre learns more about herself and her background

I opened the doors just in time to hear Old Man Beard, his voice laced with warning, practically growling out the words as he spoke to those in the room.

“I will give you all this one warning and one warning only. I will not tolerate any disrespect to the Lady Amorre. You will all treat her as befitting her station and as your employer. Do I make myself clear?”

Lady? I couldn’t help but be irritated. I was sure he didn’t mean any disrespect, the title of Lady being that of Nobility, not anything else. My problem was purely rooted in the Democratic society I came from. I know this guy says he’s known me forever, but I’m not going to play Pampered Princess even once. I’m not going to be the type of woman who constantly needs saving. The whole idea made me want to puke.

I closed the doors behind me as I spoke.

“Keep calling me Lady, and we are going to be having issues you and I.” I looked at the surprised faces of the men in the room, and the disagreeable frown on the face of Beard. “That goes for everyone.” I caught everyone in the room’s eyes before meeting the eyes of Old Man Beard. “Call me Amorre, or don’t speak to me at all.” There was a supreme range of emotion at my announcement, from stoicism, to amusement, to shock. Old Man Beard rolled his eyes, before meeting my stare with a huff.

“Well, safe to say your attitude hasn’t changed at all.” He looked over what I was wearing and gave a long suffering sigh. “Neither has your taste in wardrobe.” he turned his attention from me as I sat down on a stool at the bar, and instead went back to addressing the room.

“Meetings over. I expect you all to do your part with what we discussed.” Beard pulled out a bottle of wine and a couple goblets as he spoke. “Now off with you. Back to your posts. Truls, you have the bar down here.” I watched as the one man in the room I had yet to be introduced to switched places with Old Man Beard at the bar, the rest of the room quickly clearing. Only Farquar stayed behind for just a minute, as the Old Man took the wine and goblets to place at the long banquet table.

“Don’t forget the Bride wants to see her.”

_Bride?_

With that cryptic statement, the guard left for the upstairs lagging only slightly behind the others, as I was waved into a seat at the table. I surveyed the room, watching as the man, Truls, took out a rag and started wiping down the bar, as Beard poured wine into the goblets, placing a full glass in front of me. We were close enough to the main bar in the room, to be noticed if we needed anything, but far enough that any conversation we had would be private.

“Come girl. Let’s catch up.”

\------------------

Old Man Beard didn’t hold back, and after the couple hour talk, I had learned alot. I learned that I was a spoiled rotten brat, used to getting her own way, but not in the typical ‘Pampered Princess’ way I had thought. My mother had died of illness when I was young, and my remaining parent tried to make up for that lack. Old Man Beard had known me for years, and his wife had been my nurse as I grew up. My father was a military man who doted on me endlessly, going so far as to appease my every whim with training me in combat and magic. I had received this property years prior on my 16th birthday, but had never visited until 6 months ago when things had changed.

Apparently, my father fell in love with a beautiful, but high maintenance, widow from one of the noble families of Cyrodiil. I had quickly become a hindrance as I was younger than her two daughters, and she felt more than a little threatened by my presence given my father’s penchant for spoiling me. Long story short, she was jealous of my father’s attention to me, and convinced him to see me engaged. If I was married off, I would no longer stand in the way of my father’s affections.

When I saw the young man I was to be married to, I took off to Skyrim. It wasn’t that he was ugly or stupid, but he was picked by my stepmother purely for the ties to his noble family and the wealth and power they controlled. Never mind that the young man in question was a quiet scholar more interested in his books and research than in his fiance. The way Old Man Beard put it, the poor guy was the epitome of the Nord slur ‘milk-drinker’. 

My father, more or less, gave permission for me to leave for Skyrim with the idea that I needed to ‘see the world’ before settling down. The whole idea was completely out of the ordinary for a young heiress, but my father had a hard time denying me anything, let alone forcing me into a marriage he knew I didn’t agree with. Since Old Man Beard’s wife had passed on by this time, he took it upon himself to accompany me to Skyrim, the home of his birth. My stepmother allowed it after ensuring that I would eventually return to marry the young man chosen for me, besides the fact that it still got me out of her sight and home, away from my father’s attention.

However, my father was under the impression I had turned the home into an Inn, not a Bordello. That was all my idea. If I caused enough of a scandal by owning a Bordello in Skyrim, then the family of the man I was to marry would automatically call off the engagement. It would be unthinkable to tie such a noble family to a woman of such obviously questionable morals. The idea being that once the engagement was called off, I would be free to make my own choice should I even decide to marry at all.

Old Man Beard refilled our glasses, calling for another bottle of wine from the bar. 

“And that brings us just about to now. After we remodeled the Suite, I started recruiting and you went off to Divines knows where. Considering you had been taking bounty orders for coin until the Suite was up and running, I figured you had gotten into some trouble along the way.” He looked me over, his eyes betraying the concern and anxiety he had felt. “The scar on your face is new..”

I had seen the scar myself in my reflection in the water near the Gifts from Akatosh. It was still red and slightly puffy, and I suspected it wasn’t long prior to my capture by the Imperial Army. For all I knew, it was what had triggered my appearance in Skyrim.

_Maybe the original Amorre is dead, and my consciousness replaced hers…_

I couldn’t be sure, but it sounded plausible enough. I let out a sigh, taking a sip of the wine in the goblet as Truls brought us another bottle. I shrugged, completely at a loss as to explain where I might have gotten the scar in the first place.

“The scar had to happen before I lost my memory. Or it might have been the trigger as it seems fresh enough. I honestly have no idea.” It couldn’t have been purely coincidence though. “I woke up bound in the back of an Imperial Army wagon with Ulfric Stormcloak.”

Truls froze in place as he turned to leave, and Old Man Beard’s mouth dropped open.

“You what??”

“Well, I know I wasn’t -with- the Stormcloaks if that’s any consolation. I was told I’d been picked up close enough to the ambush that caught Ulfric that they just lumped me in with them.”

Truls stared at me, finally finding his voice. He had a similar accent to the Old Man and Wyll, but he had the average build of Lane.

“How did you escape?”

I looked at him, my gaze unwavering.

“I wouldn’t have if a Dragon hadn’t taken that time to attack Helgen and burn the place to the damn ground. I helped an Imperial soldier escape the ruins in the process.” My eyes went to stare at the deep ruby liquid in the goblet as I swished it gently around before drinking deeply. “Then there’s this….” I pulled the note labeling me Chosen of Akatosh from the magic pouch strung at my side, handing it to Beard. “I got this after I escaped the Dragon.”

He read it over, his eyes widening at the information it contained. When he was done he paused, the look in his eyes switching from surprise to careful contemplation. He handed it back to me as he spoke.

“A mortal Dov, hmm? This actually clears up a couple questions for me, one being why all of a sudden, the Bride wants to speak with you…”

I was confused.

“Who is the Bride?”

Truls snorted a bit before walking off, leaving me to turn to Beard for an explanation. I noticed Truls seemed to have an issue with her.

“And what’s his problem with her?”

Old Man Beard just sighed a little, his eyes following Truls as he walked back to the bar.

“Truls just has a problem with women who won’t talk to him.” He paused for just a moment before continuing with his statement.

“The Bride is more of a ‘What’ than a ‘Who’. Either way, it doesn’t speak with anyone much other than Farquar. I’ll take you to her when we are done.” He drank some of the wine in his goblet before turning dark eyes back to me. “Any more ‘interesting’ news for me, or are you done giving me mini heart attacks for the day?”

I shrugged, not quite sure how to respond to that.

“Not that I know of, other than I’m not sure of any of my skills, be they combat or magic, right now. My memory didn’t feel like confining itself to just forgetting my background.”

Old Man Beard sat back in his chair, pulling his hand through the expanse of white-gray beard attached to his chin as he thought.

“Well, since we are closing for a day or so for spell work and a welcome home party for you, it wouldn’t be remiss to have you introduced to the staff. Each of them were not just chosen for their *ahem* popularity *cough* with the ladies and or gents in our clientele, but for their specific combat prowess as well.” The Old Man stood up, taking my hand to help me from my seat. “None of the boys will have a problem training with you should you ask it of them, and odds are they would welcome the exercise.”

We headed to a door connecting the living areas below stairs to the remainder of the basement.

“Come now. I’ll take you to the Bride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so far no new Mods but more coming soon enough!  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	10. A Cure for Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre learns more about herself than she cares to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER ALERT**
> 
> The following chapter contains a synopsis of the Bride of Migal Story in Bathing Beauties or Beefcakes Luxury Suite SE. If you don't know the backstory and/or don't want to hear it skip to the next break in the Story.  
It will look like ---- BREAK ---- , and instead of a normal divider, will only be listed when there is content that I point out as specifically being a spoiler, trigger, or sexually explicit. Bear in mind that it is a part of the story, and I don't write something in that wouldn't be important to said story. But that's ok, I still give the option. As the author, however, I reserve the right to degrade you publicly for skipping said content. Pussy.

I stood outside on the back porch area of the Suite, staring up at the brilliance of the night sky. Thick bands of stars wound their way around the celestial bodies of Jone and Jode, the two moons circling the lands of Tamriel. One moon was much larger than the other, but for the life of me, I couldn’t remember which one was which. I stood staring at the sky, tossing the information from the last 48 hours through my skull, trying to make sense out of everything and dismally coming up short.

\--------------- BREAK ------------------------

It had been a few hours by now after my bath, and not only was my own history bouncing around in my head, but also the wealth of history I had gotten from speaking with the Bride of Migal. The Bride was indeed an ‘it’, and a ‘she’ as well. The spirit entity had been placed in the building when it was built, some centuries before. The woman in Whiterun wasn’t wrong. The Suite is just as old as Jorrvaskr, and was built by the Dragonborn Emperor Tiber Septim himself.

As the new owner of the suite, and Dragonborn, I made a pact with the Bride, allowing me to use her teleportation abilities when I needed, but it only worked between properties I owned. That wasn’t too far fetched, and I had no problem agreeing as it only cost me my Magicka to keep the Bride ‘fed’ so to speak. Since I was chosen by Akatosh, my Magicka and health regenerated at a rate so high it was insane, but I wasn’t willing to test it too much just yet.

\---------------BREAK ------------------------

Since the game had had a fast travel ability built into it, I had searched my mind at the time as I suspected I had a general teleportation spell that I had read in the collection of spells from Akatosh. Sure enough, I did, and it wasn’t all that different since it required that I have actually visited the place I was teleporting to at least once before. Both my teleportation spell, and the one that the Bride could cast, are capable of transporting multiple people, but they all have to be in physical contact with me to do so. That does limit the quantity of people who can be moved at one time, but that isn’t exactly a bad thing. Either way, it was very, very heavy on the Magicka to use.

I heard booted feet then, walking slowly up behind me. I was alarmed at first, wondering who was coming up behind me, but realized quickly that if they were sneaking, I most likely wouldn’t have noticed them. I turned my head to look as Farquar stepped up to the railing next to me, joining me in looking at the stars over the distant mountains.

“Can’t sleep?”

I shook my head to the negative.

“Nah, but nothing new there.” I shrugged, still staring at the brilliance of the sky above. “I never sleep well.”

“Why don’t you make use of one of the guys then?” He didn’t even turn to look at me, but my head whipped around to look at him so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

“What?!”

_Is he telling me to….what? Fuck til I’m tired??_

“Hmm? What do you mean ‘what’?” Farquar looked at me somewhat puzzled. “Isn’t that why you made the ‘bed warmer’ option in the first place?”

I raised my eyebrows just slightly giving Farquar a look that asked ‘Are you COMPLETELY stupid or am I just special?’ He still wasn’t getting it.

_Let’s try this a different way…_

“Let’s pretend that I…….Oh....…I don’t know……..completely lost my memory and have no idea what you are talking about…”

His eyes widened just a bit in realization then, and I could see the mental slap in the face he gave himself.

“Sorry…Let me explain. You told me and Old Man Beard that you wanted to have a ‘bed warmer’ option in the services that we offer to our clients. The explanation being, that sometimes a person wants comfort, not sex.”

He turned to look at me then, and I was sure my mouth was open like a gaping fish out of water.

“I thought it was a bit weird, but kinda made sense too. Old Man Beard said you always had problems sleeping, even as a child, and the only way you ever got decent rest, was when someone was in bed with you.”

“I think Old Man Beard talks too much.” I couldn’t help the slightly sulky tone. 

Due my lack of memories prior to arriving in Skyrim, this guy most likely knew more about me than I did. The thought didn’t exactly sit well. Not to mention the fact that I had personally, never in my life, slept in a bed with someone. Now, I wasn’t an innocent kid. Far from it, but ‘sleeping’ never entered into the picture if I ever got into a bed with someone, and I could count the instances on one hand in my lifetime. Yes, my sex life was just as dismal as my personal one.

“He’s actually just proud of you, you know? He can’t help but talk about you.” Once more my eyes moved to look at Farquar, but he wasn’t looking at me, his eyes fixed on the far distant stars above. “You might as well be his own daughter, the way he speaks of you.”

His lips curved into a small smile, precious and fragile, and I highly doubted that many people got to see it. Farquar didn’t seem like the type of guy to smile much, or often at all.

“Yeah, well….still.” I sighed realizing that if Farquar knew the reason for the ‘bed warmer’ option as he called it, the remaining guys in the Suite knew as well. 

“If that is what you need, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.” Farquar looked at me carefully, as if judging my reaction. “You look exhausted, and it’s hard to make good decisions if you are that fatigued.”

“Well, thanks for the not-so-subtle hint that I look like shit…” I sighed as Farquar smirked at me, but I couldn’t find it in myself to actually be angry. “I’ll take it under advisement.”

“Which I take to mean that you aren’t even going to ask anyone to help you out.”

I let out a huff as I leaned back, stretching my arms and shoulders with my grip firmly on the railing of the porch.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, or that I think that I’d be taken advantage of if I was to ask for a ‘bed warmer’…”

“But?”

“But I get the feeling that it’ll cause a fight over who gets to sleep in bed with me first, and I really am too fucking tired to make a decision that doesn’t show some sort of favoritism.” I sighed, standing straight and I turned toward the back doors of the Suite. “I’ll try sleeping on my own tonight, and if I can’t? I’ll figure something out and try it tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

I smirked at bit at that, waving my hand in a gesture of goodbye as I opened the door.

“Yeah, yeah. I promise. Good Night, Farquar.”

“Good Night, Madame.”

\---------------------------

I had wandered through the building for a while, exploring the area as the last of the customers left for the night, and Farquar barred the doors behind them. One of the other men, Ramir I think, had made signs for the doors and for the post outside to inform clientele of the Suite closing for business for a couple days. I had heard from Lane that last month, when the spells on the baths needed refreshing, they didn’t close the Suite. Old Man Beard assured me it wasn’t just because I had returned, but they found out the hard way that working understaffed for the day or two needed for our three Mages to recuperate afterward was far too much of a strain on the business.

I had found the crafting area below the stairs and attached to the Bride’s room. It was huge, and contained everything I could want or need when it came to crafting. Not only were there the usual stations for alchemy and enchantment, but an entire section of the vast space was covered in a large forge and smelter complete with ventilation system to the outside. 

I was tired and completely strung out from everything that had happened so far, but I was honestly loathe to go below stairs to sleep. My room might be down there, but I actually wanted to be somewhat around people. With no customers in the Suite, the guys were hanging out, laughing and joking at the main floor bar.

Not far beyond that was the kitchen, completely with the roaring fire and spit for roasting meats. A twin bed and wardrobe was off to one side of the large room, and from what I was told, Lane slept there more often than not. While the guys took turns helping with the cooking for the staff and the guests, Lane had control over the Kitchen as a whole, keeping track of inventory and weekly menus and specials.

A long staircase led up to a semi-private room at the top, complete with full bed, nightstands, and dresser. Atop the dresser were small shrines to the goddesses Mara and Dibella, Mara being the goddess of Love and Family, and Dibella the Goddess of Women and erotic instruction. Neither would be amiss in the Suite, and I didn’t even blink at them being included in the room. Just beyond an open archway and a wall to separate the areas were an alchemy station and enchanters table, as well as a railing that overlooked the main floor and baths below.

I took off most of the clothes I was wearing, ending up sleeping in nothing but the long white undershirt, folding the rest and placing them on the nightstand next to the bed, my boots on the floor. I rolled onto the mattress, not minding the sounds of laughter below in the slightest. It was a bit of comfort, knowing that there were others around, but at the same time, my trust level was a bit strained as I wasn’t sure about anyone I had met as yet. 

I lay in the bed and listened to the drone of male voices, my eyes closed. I wasn’t actually listening, not being able to make out the words completely at all, but I was learning to recognize the different tone and timber of each man as he spoke. I lay there for a while, letting the buzz of conversation lull me to sleep.

\--------------------

My eyes snapped open, and I stared at the wooden plank ceiling of the Luxury Suite from where I lay on the bed. For a second I wondered what had woke me, and I looked around the room listening intently. It wasn’t completely silent, the distant rumble of thunder outside, and some light snoring from one or two of the guys downstairs somewhere clashed just slightly to give a bit of background noise. It honestly was just me, my body deciding I’d had enough sleep even though I was nowhere near rested.

I can’t even count how many times I’ve fallen asleep only to wake up a couple hours later. No matter what I do, if I stay in bed, I just end up tossing and turning to no avail. I knew the drill, and tonight was no exception. I already knew that if I lay here, I wouldn’t sleep. It was a lesson in futility, and I’ve learned that one all too well. With a sigh, I got up and dressed, determined to at least be productive. I remembered the crafting equipment below stairs in the basement, and decided to test my knowledge of crafting.


	11. Crafting and Magic are Art forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre tries her hand at crafting, and pulls a spell out of her ass

“I figured I’d find you down here.”

The gruff voice of the Old Man got slightly louder as he walked toward me. I was finishing up the enchantments on a set of light armor I had made for myself overnight. I had heard someone open the trap door hatch and come down the ladder to the basement, so the voice behind me didn’t make me jump at all, but it was damned hard to keep concentrating on the task at hand once I realized I wasn’t alone.

I released the enchantment, watching the collected energy spiral deep into the fabric of the jacket I had made, the black leather shimmering with an aura of power before it disappeared. Carefully, I checked over the piece, making sure that the magic was applied and working as intended before I stood up with a sigh, turning toward my unexpected visitor.

“Morning. Or is it afternoon already?” I took the jacket off the enchanting station and held it up. The enchantment had permeated the entire piece just as it was supposed to, and I couldn’t help but be pleased with the overall effect.

“It’s late morning. Almost noon, when the boys will be starting the spell-work for the baths. I thought you might want to come watch.” He stepped closer, turning an appraising eye towards the piece of armor in my hands. “Can I have a look at that?”

I smirked a bit knowing full well that there is no way he’d ever seen something quite like this jacket before. I had made an almost exact copy of the outfit I found in the chest in my room. Well, exact except for the materials used. Instead of linen, I used dyed black leather, reinforced in places with malachite glass sown between the layers of material. It looked almost identical to what I was wearing unless you looked closely, but someone with a discerning eye would be able to catch the differences. 

“Be my guest.” I handed the piece to him and he looked it over like a pro. He quickly found the thin plates buried in the sleeves and in the body areas, sewn in like stays in a corset.

“Metal reinforcement?” He didn’t keep the sound of questioning approval from his tone.

I shook my head in the negative.

“Nope. Glass.”

“Nice. Explains why it’s so light. Steel or Ebony would have worked as well.”

“True, but then I’d have to deal with the weight issue. I’d rather not walk around in something that looks like clothes, but be hampered by the weight as if it was full plate.”

“That makes sense.” The Old Man grinned at me quickly before he looked back at the piece in his hands. “Now…let’s see what kind of enchantment you put on this.”

Instantly, I got nervous. I had broken down all the pieces left for me in the chest to learn the enchantments on them. There were still full sets of armor in the chest of Gifts of Akatosh, but I knew they would be safe there. The hide and fur armor I had arrived in, was now safely locked away in the chest in my room. As the Madame of the House, I expected the best locks to be on my personal furniture.

I know full well that the enchantments on the Gifts of Akatosh are beyond overpowered. There is a limit of two enchantments maximum allowed on any one item. The Akatosh enchantments? Each one is a minimum of 3. Hell, I think the damn Ring of Akatosh has at least 5 enchantments on it, but I’m never going to reproduce that one, and the one I have is never leaving my hand. That all being said, there was no way in Hell that I would ever let anyone other than myself wear any gear with an Akatosh enchantment. In the wrong hands it would be devastating, and I still hadn’t figured out if MY hands were even worthy.

I watched as the Old Man looked over my work, and as he realized the spells woven into the fabric, his eyes got quickly wide as saucers. His mouth opened a shut a few times, his eyes meeting mine.

“What….Wait…How?…” He was in no way coherent at all, his voice lost in the shock of his discovery. “Are there…three… enchantments on this?” His voice was a trembling whisper of sound as if to speak aloud would banish his thoughts. He lowered the jacket, and I took it from his nerveless hands, folding it carefully and setting it aside. I nodded, my eyes meeting his.

“Three completely separate enchantments. Light armor enhancement, stamina enhancement and a stamina recovery as well.”

“But how?? even the best enchanters in Tamriel can only add two! I didn’t know it was even possible to add more.” He looked at me in awe and I turned away from him as I spoke.

“From what I can tell, it is because of my status as Avatar of Akatosh…”

_And of course the whole ‘Dragonborn’ situation I am sure, but bringing up the possibility of me being of the Dragon blood is still conjecture at this point._

I turned back to him, my face a careful blank. Just the short time I’ve been here, I know that those under this roof are not only trustworthy, but loyal as well. My secrets will stay safe, but I’m not about to shout my personal shit to the rooftops just yet. People will find things out soon enough if I do end up being Dragonborn, and if I’m not, then there’s no sense bothering. He ran his hand down his thick gray beard, stroking it as he thought.

“Aye. You may be right about that. Just because I’ve never seen it, doesn’t mean it can’t be done, Ey?”

“Obviously it can be or I wouldn’t have done it…”

He busted out into a heavy and contagious chuckle, and I grinned to hear him, releasing my nervous anxiety about the situation with a quick exhale.

“Very true, Lass. Very true.” The Old Man turned gesturing to me as he did. “Come now, the party is just starting…”

We went above stairs, following the wooden ladder and ending up behind the bar. The Suite had been closed since last night, and only those who worked on the property were in attendance. We came up just as the three mages ended the last spell on the main pool, and I paused watching as the magic flew into a pentacle and dissolved into the water, leaving it glowing for just a few seconds.

Anders, Ellis and Lane swayed on unsteady feet, and the wood elf Ellis fell to one knee. All three were panting with exertion, as if they just ran several miles at a full sprint. They were clearly exhausted, and I couldn’t help running to them in concern.

_Is this what it looks like when you exhaust your magicka?_

Old Man and a couple of the others went to the sides of the men, helping them to their feet and into nearby chairs. The manager smiled at me when he saw my face.

“They will be fine. Just almost completely out of Magicka. Nothing a little rest won’t cure.”

“What about a Magicka potion? Wouldn’t that solve things?”

The men brushed me off, and Anders answered me with a smile, but even so, his words were tempered with strain.

“Aye, that it would, but why waste such expensive components on us for this? Time will work well enough..”

I couldn’t help the frown on my face, and I went up to Ellis first, putting my hand on his. Just the simple contact, and I instantly knew I could help. 

_I can just transfer some of my Magicka, right? Like with the Bride? Not like I won’t be back up to full in a few seconds…_

“Well, with as tired as you three are now, it’s not like you would be able to enjoy your time off at all.” I gave Ellis a considering look, and while he looked a bit confused at my contact with his hand, he didn’t mention it. “Mind if I try something?”

Every man in the room looked confused, and I didn’t blame them in the least. It’s not like this is something that’s done in Skyrim, but I think it’s just because when it was a game for me, the mechanics weren’t in place. Considering I’m -here- now, might as well try something different. 

_It’s just a different type of healing spell…just Magicka instead of Health._

I concentrated, closing my eyes and finding that part of me that held my power, the power of the Dragonborn. I found it quickly, roiling in thick waves across my mind, like the flames from a dragon’s mouth. I tapped into it, and pulled, dumping power across my body and through my hand, pouring Magicka into Ellis. Only 5 seconds and I stopped, knowing instinctually that it would harm him to have too much. Color had come back into his face, and he gasped at the feel of the energy coursing through him.

“Feel better?” I cocked my head to the side, looking him over as I asked my question.

Ellis was shocked silent, staring at me in wonder as he nodded his affirmation.

I stood then, and walked to Anders, repeating the process. As I finished, Ellis finally found his voice.

“What did you do?”

“Hmm? Oh, not much.” I stood up looking at the wood elf as I made my way to Lane’s side. “It’s kinda like a healing spell, just for Magicka.”

Anders looked at me, his chocolate eyes sharp as he took stock of himself realizing his Magicka was almost completely returned.

“When did you learn that? I didn’t know a spell like that existed.”

I smirked as I put my hand onto Lane’s, concentrating for a brief second before enacting the spell for a third time. When I was done, I turned to the inquiring looks of the mages.

“I didn’t learn it. I just made the spell up a second ago.” Lane gasped and the sound brought my attention back to him. “Well, ‘spell’ is probably too strong a word. It’s probably more accurate to say that I transferred some of my Magicka to each of you. Why?”

“Don’t you realize how dangerous that is? You could have drained yourself past exhaustion!” Anders raised his voice with concern, and looked even more pissed off when I shrugged.

“Nah. I’m good. Besides,” I gave the men a smirk. “I need training partners over the next few days, and it doesn’t do me any good when the three mages we have are too exhausted to help me out a bit.”

“Training?” The quiet and stoic Farquar showed a bit of interest at that.

“Amorre wishes to test herself.” Old Man spoke up then, and I could see the censure in his eyes over my little ‘spell’. “Although I really wish you’d be a bit more careful…”

I smirked, turning towards Old Man Beard, my eyes dancing with devilment.

“Aww….now where’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new Mods at this time....  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	12. The Men of the Luxury Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre gets to know the guys a bit better

“Aww….now where’s the fun in that?”

Old Man Beard sighed, shaking his head before giving me a wry grin.

“Stupid of me to think that losing your memory would mean you actually learned the concepts of ‘caution’ and ‘prudence’.”

“I don’t think she’s a prude…” Truls sounded confused. “I mean, she owns the Suite, right?”

“Not ‘Prude’ you idiot…. ‘prudence’. As in, showing care and good sense when taking action.” Anders didn’t even bother to try to temper the sarcasm.

“How about I take action with pounding a dagger thru your skull?” Truls practically growled the words, the Nord taking a step closer to Anders before an arm from Wyll blocked him.

“Now, now. Save the fighting for our Princess here. How are you going to prove your stamina… in combat of course….if you tire yourselves out before you even get a chance to show her what you’re made of?” 

Wyll somehow had the ability to take a completely innocent sentence and make it sound lewd and obscene, leading my mind down the path to the gutter as I started contemplating exactly how much ‘stamina’ the men in the room had.

_Okay….Let’s not go there right now._

Luckily, before I could let my mind continue to wander, Old Man Beard spoke up.

“Alright boys, line up. One at a time, I want you to sound off with what your profession was before you came here, and what your best skill is. This way, Amorre can pick who she wishes to train with based on your specialties and her needs.” Old Man glared at the big blonde Nord. “And I don’t mean in the sack either.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Wyll waved the manager off with an offhanded gesture, his mouth twisted into a perpetual grin. “I’ll start.”

“Old Man found me in the Bee and Barb in Riften. I’d been working for the Guild, but after a couple close calls I decided Thieving was no longer worth the coin in the first place. Besides, who would turn down this job?” Wyll paused. “My best skills? Let me think….”

“Don’t hurt yourself….”

“Fuck off, Anders”

Anders grinned, tossing his long hair back from his face as Wyll continued.

“Probably sneaking about and I always was a decent pickpocket…Good with my hands you know….” Wyll's voice went to a low seductive tone making Ellis smack him on the back of his head.

“Behave, you!”

Wyll shrugged, a completely unrepentant smirk across his lips. All of a sudden the music of a once popular song ran through my mind, the lyrics ‘I’m sexy and I know it’ . 

Ellis seemed to have a friendly rivalry with Wyll but it was probably a bit of attraction as well, at least on his end if not Wyll’s. He stepped forward, shooting a glare at Wyll before turning a blinding smile to me. 

“Strangely enough, I think most of us were discovered in a tavern…..”Ellis made the comment quietly, almost to himself before continuing. “I was in that little tavern in Winterhold trying to keep warm with one or three ladies when Old Man approached me. I’d been neglecting my studies, again, and they were probably about ready to throw me out of the College when I left. I’d say my best ability is in Destruction magic.”

Ramir was next in line, his dark skin, the color of black coffee and his demeanor stoic and gentlemanly.

“I was a ex-scout for His Majesty, the King of Hammerfell’s army. I’d retired and was working with a transport caravan that brought me to Skyrim with Old Man Beard. He offered me the job when we got to Skyrim.”

Old Man spoke up with a teasing grin.

“Oh, Sure. It had nothing to do with the fact that you were able to sleep with every woman in the caravan at least twice before we made it to Falkreath from Cyrodill. I know talent when I see it.”

Ramir shrugged, a ghost of a smile across his lips and dancing in his black eyes.

“I’m best with bow and light armor.”

Ray stood next to Ramir, and clapped his hand on the larger man’s shoulder. Ramir was well built, but not quite as buff as say Wyll or Truls. He had a similar build to Ray, Farquar and Lane, not overly muscled, but not skinny either. Truth be known, Lane and Farquar looked enough alike that they could be brothers if it wasn’t for the different surname. Anders and Ellis, while still fine as hell, were on the thinner side of the spectrum. Ray nodded at Ramir before speaking.

“My job was similar to that of Ramir. I was a ranger for Cyrodill, so probably about the same job skills as he has. Old Man came to me in a tavern.” He looked to Ramir with a grin. “Tavern?”

Ramir nodded.

“Tavern.”

I grinned looking between the two of them.

“I sense a reoccurring theme here..”

Old Man Beard crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.  
“I needed to make sure they were comfortable in their native environment.”

“Native environment being a tavern I take it?” I gave a wide smirk.

To his credit, he gestured at the expansive interior of the Suite.

“And this isn’t a glorified tavern??”

“Touche good sir. Touche…”

Anders made an elaborate sweeping bow to me, a beatific smile across his handsome face. His skin was tanned, and his hair looked soft and smooth as the finest silk. As when I had first met him, he wore the clothes of a noble, his Breton features highlighted by the melodic lilt of his voice.

“I was and still am an Elemental mage. I was roaming the countryside, seeking my fortune with the magical skills of illusion magic.”

“Don’t let him fool you. He was trying to charm his way under every skirt he saw.” Old Man Beard tapped the keg next to him and started passing full mugs of amber ale about.

“Beside the point…” Anders brushed off the comment with an air of confidence, making me chuckle as I passed a mug over to Ramir.

“Well, I was nothing like the rest of these damn pansy ass bastards.” Truls leaned back in his seat, putting both feet up on the table only to have them shoved off it by a ticked off Lane who was sitting at the next table over.

“Feet off the tops of the tables! People eat off those and we all need to keep them clean!”

Truls smirked as he crossed his arms at his chest.

“Well, I hope you cleaned the table yer sittin at good, cause I was fuckin on it two days ago….”

Lane stood up so fast, you would have thought he sat on a tack.

“I can’t believe you……” He walked over to the main bar and grabbed a clean soapy cloth before vigorously scrubbing the table he was at, all the while muttering something about disgusting bastards not cleaning up their messes.  
Truls leaned back again putting his feet back up on the table to a glaring Lane.

“I was an Assassin for the Brotherhood. Retired now.” He shrugged at the slight widening of my eyes. “Kinda bad when killin someone gets old. These days I prefer to give and receive the ‘Little Death’.” He winked at me as I quickly got the reference, my face paling just a bit before blushing at the wicked look in his eyes. “I always did like the dagger, so that would be my best skill with a blade.”

I nodded, my eyes going to Farquar who stood against one of the pillars in the main room where we were all gathered. He took my non-verbal hint and spoke up.

“Always been a guard for your family since I got out of mercenary work. I originally came here with you and the Old Man. I prefer a 2-handed sword myself.”

“Yeah…I bet you love two hands on that sword, don’t ya?” Ray snickered, and it became apparent that the guys teased each other mercilessly. The good natured ribbing was common, but I got the feeling that the dark blush that went across Farquar’s cheeks wasn’t.

“Yeah, yeah. Who’s next.” He tried unsuccessfully to ignore the comments of the others, brushing them off.

That only left Lane who, by now, had cleaned and dried the table he was at thoroughly, but he was obviously still pissed off at Truls. He noticed my attention on him, and realized it was now his turn. He cleared his throat just a bit before starting.

“I was leaving the bards college after completing my training. Old Man Beard happened to hear my graduation exam on the college grounds and decided I’d be a good addition.”

“Well… women do love a man with a big…..instrument…” I snickered as the rest of the guys laughed and applauded my comment.

“There ya go!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“Wahhahahah!”

By now, everyone had already finished at least one mug of ale each, and I downed the last bit in my own mug before setting it down on the tabletop. Refills were gotten, and a couple more tables were moved over to the bar where an assortment of food was laid out. The combination of good food, good company and good times, finally made me relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new Mods to report!  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	13. A Hero Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muscle memory is very much a thing for Amorre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is interested, the song Amorre plays can be found here: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXQVKx0IKN4 )

The party had been in full swing for most of the afternoon, one keg already drained and rolled to the side to make way for the second. I sat at a side table, slightly buzzed from the deep amber ale, as Wyll, Truls and Ellis started singing bawdy songs at the top of their lungs, much to the amusement of the remainder of the employees, with the exception of Lane.

“Good Gods! You can’t hold a tune in a bucket, the lot of you!”

Lane grabbed the lute from the corner and strummed it, the rest of the guys settling down to listen. I took another drink, letting the sound of Lane’s voice wash over me like a balm, the tone a clear tenor and it was apparent he was trained. He played a couple songs, singing along before he took a break and stopped, basking in applause and catcalls from the peanut gallery. Old Man sat down next to me, bringing a pair of newly filled mugs along with him.

The manager followed my eyes, as I stared almost hungrily at the lute, without knowing quite why.

“Why don’t you go ahead?”

“Hmm?” I turned to look at the kindly face of Old Man, and I got a hint of what Farquar had been telling me last night. Beard looked to me as if he was a man speaking to a cherished daughter, and if it hadn’t been for the guard pointing it out, I would have remained oblivious. “What are you talking about?”

He nodded his head in the direction of the instrument currently leaning against a chair.

“Play us a tune.”

I shook my head in the negative not willing in the slightest to look like a complete idiot.

“I can’t play. I wish I could though.” I turned back to my ale, almost depressed at that thought. I’d always loved music, but couldn’t play a lick of it myself. I memorized so many songs I’d found on YouTube and Spotify, all stuff that was found in other video games of similar genre to Skyrim. I love it, but never did know how to play an instrument.

“Nonsense. You’ve been singing and playing the lute since you could speak complete sentences. Try it.” My mouth dropped open at Old Man Beard’s suggestion, as he grabbed the lute by it’s neck and handed it to me.

_If my weapon abilities are muscle memory, maybe playing is too??_

I took the instrument and held the damn thing as if it was a snake trying to bite me. His eyes glittered as he watched me as I awkwardly placed the lute on my lap, running my fingers over the strings gently, almost as if I was afraid to break it. I looked back up at him as he took a drink of his ale before setting the mug down on the tabletop and nodding encouragement to me.

My mind was a blank, but I really did want to try. The need overcame the fear of looking like a monkey playing with a guitar, and I closed my eyes, placing my fingers on the strings on the neck. 

_Something simple maybe?_

The easiest song I could think of came to me in a flash, my eyes flying open wide, and I would bet no one here had heard it before, being as it was from a movie I saw ages ago back in my native world. It was short, only about a minute long since all I could remember the words for were three refrains, but it would work to see if it really IS muscle memory for this as well. I really hoped so.

My fingers moved slowly across the strings, plucking out the simple melody as if someone else was doing it. The music wound around the room, filling the space with the rich tones, the men around me hearing the notes and falling silent. My eyes closed and I began to sing.

“Just wait  
Tho wide he may roam  
Always  
A Hero Comes Home

He goes  
Where no one has gone  
But always  
A Hero Comes Home

Just wait  
Tho wide he may roam  
Always  
A Hero Comes Home

He knows  
Of places unknown  
But always  
A Hero Comes Home”

Notes faded as the song ended, and I opened my eyes to see every Suite employee with tears in their eyes before they all erupted in sync with applause and whistling. My face colored quickly, a small smile of relief gracing my lips at the sincere praise falling across my ears. Old Man was grinning from ear to ear with smug satisfaction.

“Told ya. You need to listen to me more, Girl.”

“That was breathtaking! You have the voice of an Angel.”

Lane stepped forward, awe and a near worship in his voice as he spoke to me.

“You really should go to the Bard’s College in Solitude. With your skill and that voice? Make a name for yourself and we’d have customers coming here in droves just to hear you sing.”

A chime rang out then, loud enough for everyone near my table to look at me, questions in their eyes.  
“What was that?”

The Old Man narrowed his eyes, looking at me. I shrugged and reached into my pouch, pulling out the journal. The dark brown leather felt warm in my hand, the symbol of the Dragonborn branded onto the outer cover. I opened it up as I explained, reading the new entry now below that about the Dragonstone.

“It’s a magical journal. Whenever someone says something that is important, or if something happens, it puts a note in this book.” I pointed to the newest entry. “See? Seek Viarmo the Bard in Solitude.”

Anders came up, looking over my shoulder and reading the book.

“That’s not what I see.”

“What?” I was confused now. “What does it say to you?”

He studied it a bit, before answering me.

“I’m not exactly sure on the pronunciation, but to me it says, ‘Par Viarmo faal sonaan ahst Solitude.’ if I’m reading it correctly that is.”

“Really?” I looked again, and to me it read like English. It occurred to me then, that, like every other gift from Akatosh, it could only be used by one of the Dragonblood. “Must be in Dragon then…” I said the words, muttering them under my breath but those closest to me heard.

“Why would it be in Dragon language?”

I was startled by Anders question, not realizing I had even said it out loud. I searched my anxious mind for an explanation and was pulled from my thoughts by Old Man clearing his throat. I looked at him with a question in my eyes, and read the answer in his. I nodded to him, relief causing my shoulders to sag and release tension I didn’t realize I had been holding.

“Amorre has been chosen as the Avatar of Akatosh, the God of Dragons.”

“So it’s true then. I had heard the rumor that Helgen had been destroyed by a Dragon from one of my clients, but I didn’t believe it.” Wyll almost whispered the statement, as if to speak it louder would make it manifest itself. I couldn’t help but sigh.

“It’s true. I was at Helgen when the Dragon attacked.” I then proceeded to tell the story, leaving out the possibility that I might be Dragonborn. The room sat enraptured in the tale until I finished, completely downing the ale in the mug I held when I did.

“What is boils down to is that Akatosh thinks I will be able to stop whats happening, and I have no clue if I can even survive long enough to be of any good.”

“Hence the need to train.” Old Man Beard looked at each man in turn, meeting their eyes, a solemn gaze piercing each. “I want our hero to come home. I expect you all to do your best to help ensure that happens.”

The atmosphere was a restrained for a bit after that, but gradually ramped back up by evening. It was late when I finally climbed the stairs and drug my dead, drunk ass into the wide double bed, passing out in the blink of an eye.  
_________________________

Drunk sleep is never really restful, but it was more than I had been getting. I still got up at the crack of dawn, thankfully sans hangover, everyone else still completely dead to the world in the early hours of morning. I rummaged around the kitchen, careful to not wake the sleeping form of Lane on the bed in the corner. His soft snores penetrated the otherwise still silence of the Kitchen area, and I moved to check out the cupboard. My search proved fruitful and I found a couple tins of tea, and much to my pleasant surprise, a small box of ground coffee.

I went outside, standing at the railing on the back porch, looking over to the East toward Riften, the mountain of the Throat of the World looming over the river valley. The sun rose slowly, bleeding rose and orange through the early morning sky, and I sipped the steaming hot cup of bitter brew, relishing the feel of caffeine rushing through my veins. I heard a door shut, and turned my head slightly left toward where the sound had come from. 

Farquar arranged the scabbard across his back, adjusting the buckle holding the greatsword in place as he stepped closer to me.

“Morning.”

“Morning, Farquar.” I turned back, sipping my black coffee again as I looked over the railing.

He stepped up, my eyes glancing over at him as he scanned the immediate area for threats, and it dawned on me then that Farquar had to be pretty damn good at his job. He’s held it for years from what I am told, and he’s still alive. That said alot to his skill if nothing else.

“There’s more coffee made in the kitchen. Should still be hot.” He nodded to me and I stretched, finishing my drink. 

Time to get moving.

So began my first day of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Ok..now I know I said that I was posting stuff from Mods that work with Skyrim VR. I just can't do it. This mod is too damn good to not be mentioned, but unfortunately for me, it doesn't work with Skyrim VR due to the change in point of view during performances from fist person to third. Anything in third person doesn't work in VR for the most part without quite a bit of tweaking and scripting to fix the issue from what I have seen. I do use these mods in my Skyrim SE games, though and they are wonderful!
> 
> Become a Bard by Pevey  
Become a Bard - My Custom Songbook by Kolapon
> 
> Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	14. The Bedwarmer Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre finally gives in for much needed sleep

It was two days later when I finally gave in, although it wasn’t completely by choice. I had been trading blows with Truls, dual wielding a pair of dulled steel daggers when the Old Man came out, leaning against the side of the suite as he watched us on the porch. 

To the South side of the back deck at the Suite, there was a decent sized training area space along with a couple of target dummies set up. The guys used them for practice, and we had been using them previously before switching to duelling. Once it had been determined that I basically, more or less, knew what I was doing, my partners decided person to person combat was warranted.

I wasn’t about to use good enchanted blades for practicing, so I specifically made training gear, dulled and/or wooden weapons to be used for practice. A good weapon will have you bleed out if not remove the limb entirely, and while I trust I can heal a wound, I’m not a miracle worker. Hence the practice weapons. It was a hell of a lot easier to deal with a broken bone or two, than a severed limb. Not to mention I would have to have to clean the damn blood off the deck.

So far, any blood spilt hasn’t been mine. While I would love to say that that was because I was just that good, it’s not true. The only thing that kept me from completely getting my ass handed to me in any hand to hand combat, was the enchantments I had put on the armor I was wearing. It was odd to say the least, as no attack made with any weapon or magic made a dent. I took the force of the blows, with stronger attacks pushing me if I didn’t brace myself, but absolutely no damage was being done.

I take that back. There had to be damage of a sort, as it might not be slashing, but crushing blows hurt just as much. Between the armor rating on the material, and the enchantments, the rate of healing and damage reduction made it look as if the attacks were only bouncing off. If anything, it taught the benefits of good armor, and trusting it to do the job I made it for. With the removal of the immediate pain quotient, I got brave, relaxing and letting my body do the work, fighting almost on reflex.

I didn’t think about ‘how’ to make a move. I only concentrated on if I was going to strike, block or dodge. My body already knew the movements so well, it was done as easily as breathing. Each one of the guys, though, was able to teach me something new.

I did however, get in plenty of practice with the Restoration school of spells, with Heal Other being a spell I quickly learned to activate without the need to speak the spell. I learned to switch between offence and defense spells with a thought as well, able to cast the spell without thinking much beyond that and the actual spell name.

I took a particularly hard hit as I blocked Truls' dagger with one of my own, the force pushing me back enough that I lost my balance, landing with my ass hitting the deck. I sat stunned for a second in the fading light, afternoon long since having bled through the day, the sun setting in the far west. Truls sheathed his daggers before reaching down to help me to my feet. I stood with his help, swaying a bit as I put my daggers away in their special sheaths. I might not take damage per se, but the body can only take so much abuse before it starts to wear. Much to my dismay, the Old Man was no stranger to the signs of me overexerting myself. He pushed up from where he had been quietly watching, the frown on his face giving him a craggy appearance.

“You aren’t paying attention, and your moves are slow. When is the last time you slept well?”

I sighed, trying to think back.

“I dunno.” I shook my head, my red hair tossing about from the pony tail it was tied in, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. “I passed out the night of the banquet. Does that count?” 

His eyes narrowed as he inhaled, an action that over the last couple days, I had learned was going to lead to bitching someone out within an inch of their life. I wasn’t disappointed. His voice when he spoke was gruff and quiet, and to me, it was all the more disturbing since he wasn’t shouting.

“You are burning the candle at both ends again aren’t you?”

I looked at Beard, my lips twisted in a grimace, even while expecting that anything I said was going to be brushed aside. 

"I don't think….."

"That's right! You don't!" He paused after running completely over anything I had said or was going to say, and I shut my mouth with a snap, feeling like some naughty teenager. 

"Farquar told me about your problem so I'm solving it for you." I watched, still catching my breath from my fight, as the manager opened the door, bellowing loudly. "Wyll! Get out here."

“Oh, come on, Beard!” I couldn’t help the bit of whine in my voice, as I got the feeling he was going to push the subject.

“Don’t -come on- me, Missy!” 

Wyll took right that second to step outside, and his face split into a wide grin as Truls started snickering. I was trying my best to keep from laughing out loud, my face twisting into a smirk.

“Am I interrupting something? Because it sounds like I am….” 

Wyll’s grin was stretched from ear to ear, Truls couldn’t contain himself either.

“Yeah, I think if I ever said that to a woman I’d be fired…..”

Old Man Beard rolled his eyes as he realized what he had said, grabbing me by my arm and practically dragging me in front of Wyll.

“Wyll, cancel any appointments you have today. Take the Madame downstairs, see she has a bath, and get her to sleep. You are the Bedwarmer tonight.”

I paled, realizing suddenly exactly what the Old Man was doing, my eyes going wide as saucers as Wyll nodded.

“Understood, Sir.”

“But…” I let my stunned self be maneuvered by the arm, Wyll gently tugging me toward the door.

“No ‘Buts’….from now on, every night, one of the guys will help you sleep. We’ll go reverse alphabetical through the guys to keep it fair, which means Wyll starts.”

I sighed, brushing my hair back from my face again, and giving in to the inevitable. Don’t get me wrong. The whole idea has a kaleidoscope of butterflies in my stomach making me almost nauseous. Forcibly tamping down my anxiety was difficult, given that I was all too aware of the bulky Nord’s large warm hand guiding me by my arm. 

I pulled my arm from Wyll’s grip once we entered the Suite, not wanting to look weak in front of my employees. Fat chance, as the motion triggered me to stagger again prompting Wyll to grab me to keep me from falling flat on my face. That action had the instant opposite effect that I was going for, as every one of the guys in the room swarmed us on the landing, the cacophony of voices ringing in my ears only adding to the instant sense of fatigue that swamped me.

“Back off! She overdid it while sparring with Truls. She’s just tired.”

Two seconds later, Wyll let go of me and I wobbled for just a second before he bent over, one hand at my back and the other at my knees and bodily picked me up as if I weighed nothing.

“Holy Shit! Wyll! Put me down!” 

Instinctively I reached out, my hands clutching for anything to steady me, and I ended up putting an arm on his shoulder, my other hand planted firmly on his bare chest. I lost myself for just a second, barely registering Wyll’s words, my eyes focused all of a sudden on the broad expanse of skin stretched tightly over strong muscle.

“No can do, Madame. Just relax.” He turned his head slightly, speaking with Ramir who had come up when I came in. “Hold the door for us, will you?”

Ramir nodded, running in front of us and down the stairs to open the door to the living quarters.

_Mmmm…naked man-chest…wait…relax? How the hell am I supposed to relax??_

It was then that I realized it’s been way, way too long since I’ve been in the arms of a man, let alone one as absolutely stunning as Wyll. My heart rate was already fast, given the sudden spurt of adrenaline as I was picked up, and my latest realization didn’t help things in that department, only adding in the flush of color that now set across my cheekbones.

_Down girl….you are too tired to think straight. These guys are employees…you’re the boss…._

“Wyll…this is really embarrassing….I can walk on my own.” 

“Nope. Just put up with it. We’re almost to your room.”

His response was what I had expected, but I had to try anyway. I decided that being carried was not exactly something that I particularly enjoyed, at least in this scenario. Maybe in a different setting, but I don’t especially like the feeling of being helpless.

“Has no one ever carried you before?” 

He looked down at me just a second before continuing across the floor, and I didn’t trust my voice not to come out as a squeak so shook my head ‘no’. A wide grin split across his face and he looked down at me, stopping in mid-stride. 

“So I’m the first? What a nice little surprise…I love being a woman’s first in anything….” His voice slid into that low flirty timbre, and I smacked his chest with my palm as he resumed walking to the room. 

“Cut it out or put me down!”

Ray looked up from the bar, seeing Wyll coming across the dining hall, and of course me held in his arms.

“Well, you are heavier than I expected.” Wyll’s voice changed slightly, no longer openly seductive, but still teasing. I wasn’t going to rise to the obvious bait, but couldn’t let it skate by completely.

“That’s because I’m wearing armor, dumbass.”

“That’s right. I forgot you made that set. It’s very deceiving. It looks like your regular clothing.” He came closer to the bar and called out as Ray came around toward us. “Hey, get the door for me will ya Ray?”

“Everything alright? Amorre?” Ray hurried over, setting down the towel he was using to wipe the counter as he walked around the bar and to where Wyll had stopped in front of my bedroom door. Well, bedroom I had yet to use anyway, at least to sleep. 

“I’ll be fine once this idiot puts me down…” I didn’t bother to mask the disgruntled tone. “I just need some rest.”

While I had yet to sleep in my bedroom, I still kept my personal items, clothes and such in the many closets and chests. I preferred to come here to use my private bath rather than join the guys and our customers in any of the mixed bathing pools, much to the amusement of Old Man Beard. He seems to get a kick out of the fact that all of the sudden I have a problem with mixed bathing. 

Now, I’m not against it. At all. I just have a slight issue with the employer/employee ethics involved in cavorting naked with co-workers. Now if it was a guy I was interested in? As in Romantically? All bets are off. A little bit of alone time and ‘you-wash-my-back-and-I’ll-wash-yours’ instances go a hell of a long way in turning a friend into a lover. Nothing like ‘water conservation’ as an answer to ‘why’ for a joint shower….Not that I’ve had many calls for that, but hey…a woman can dream.

Wyll strode into the room, Ray closing the door behind us. The blonde Nord set me down carefully, my feet firmly on the floor, making sure I was stable before stepping back.

“Do you need help undressing?”

I raised my eyebrows at the question, as it was actually asked in serious manner, as if he truly thought I might need assistance. Over the last few days I’d gotten to know each of the guys pretty well, and Wyll was no exception. The one thing that was constant with Wyll, was the incessant flirting. He didn’t speak unless he could twist it into something lewd and obscene, or double entendre it. It was all the better that he said such things so sincerely that it didn’t sound as if it was a line at all, even though it most definitely was. For that to be missing, made me wonder and that information was plastered across my face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just wondering what’s up. It’s not like you to word something that way.”

Wyll’s eyes widened just a touch as a small grin played across his lips.

“Oh? And what did you expect me to say?”

“Something more like, ‘I want to take your clothes off.’”

Wyll looked more than pleased. The smile that stretched from the original grin shone bright as day for a brief moment before the Nord got a little more serious. 

“Aye, that I could have, but it would not help me accomplish this evenings tasks.” 

“Tasks?”

Wyll nodded, his smile falling just a bit, giving him a bit of a sheepish look, as if I caught him doing something he wasn’t supposed to do.

“Get you a bath, and get you to sleep.” His deep blue eyes sparkled with good humor even as he had removed the teasing lilt from his voice. “If you are uncomfortable, you will not want to leave the bath, and you will not relax enough to sleep. As much as I enjoying teasing you, I also want you to know that I care about your well-being, and I would not break the trust you have given by agreeing to having me as your bedwarmer.”

I wasn’t exactly shocked, but it startled me. I hadn’t really thought about it that way. I was placing a lot of trust in the men, and they were well aware of that. It was, after all, a part of the business. Word spreads if you don’t play well with others, and if it goes on long enough you can find yourself with no one to play with. Not exactly an ideal situation. It was Wyll’s way of saying, ‘trust me’ without saying the words. I trusted him to sleep in the same bed with me with no ‘funny business’, and he was determined to prove himself.

“Besides, I’m really tired today, and sleep sounds really good.” He sounded a little disgruntled at that admission.

“And there’s the truth!” I grinned myself and sat down on a small bench, undoing the laces on my boots. “I can get myself in and out of the bath, but thank you for the offer.”

Wyll nodded, and went over to the bed where I had put my nightclothes from last night. He picked up the folded clothing and brought it over, setting it on the opposite bench near the bath along with a fresh towel from one of the nearby cupboards.

“That’s fine. I’m going to go get cleaned up myself, and I will be back in a little while.”

“I have one request.”

My words stopped the blonde Thor clone and he turned to me with a question etched across his face.

“You are wearing pants to bed.”

Even to my ears that came out as a command more than a request, but Wyll bowed to me, not fazed in the least.

“As my Lady wishes.” 

\------------------

I blew out the candle in the lantern on the nightstand, scooting back after and closing my eyes. Wyll lay behind me, both of us lying on the large double bed, and I used his one arm as a pillow, his other draped over my waist, pressing his body to mine. I was frozen stiff, my nervousness having nothing to do with the idea of sleeping in the same bed, but with the actuality. I was more than aware of my heart racing faster than had to be healthy, and there was no way in Hell that Wyll hadn’t noticed it. His words next only confirmed my suspicions.

“Relax.” His soft voice with the light brogue, whispered across my skin, and instantly blanked all thought for the space of two seconds. “I’m not going to harm you, just sleep. You’re safe.”

My eyes flew open as the meaning behind the words hit my hormone addled brain.

_He thinks I’m -afraid- of him?_

That stray thought, and his misconceptions were so far from the truth it was comical. It was all I could do to lie here and be a ‘good girl’, when the truth of the matter was that I wanted to flip over in the bed and sexually assault the gorgeous hunk of man meat behind me. I’ve never been one to give in to my desires, and I wasn’t about to start now. Instead I concentrated on breathing, closing my eyes and tried to tune out everything around me. 

By concentrating as I was, it only highlighted the warm embrace I was in, Wyll’s body pressed against my own. Sort of. My eyes snapped open once more at the realization. It was almost not noticeable, but while I lay wrapped in his arms, my back against his chest, I realized that from the waist to the knees, his body was not touching mine. For all my own inner fantasies, the big blond Nord was more of a gentleman than I had expected, and it did have the intended effect. I smiled, my hand reaching up hold his arm around my middle, and in that moment, I relaxed. All the tension faded out as I closed my eyes. Wrapped in a comforting embrace, I was asleep before I even knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new Mods!  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	15. Into the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre heads to Bleak Falls Barrow

My decision, when I made it, came after I had spent a bit over a week training with each of the men. I got practice in every weapon, as well as most magic schools, and I even taught a couple of songs to Lane. Along with that, after my first ‘Bedwarmer’ experience with Wyll, I quickly got used to the practice. He had been a perfect gentleman, and when I had woke the morning after that first night, I felt as if I had the best sleep in my life. No dreams, no nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night wide awake after only a couple hour nap. Just wonderful, blissful, restful sleep. It was amazing beyond words, and each of the guys had been so wonderful, that by the third evening, I had completely lost all inhibition I had had about the practice. The lure of a good nights sleep far overcame any and all reservations I had.

I had rolled out of bed with Ellis not long ago, and for the first time, I was restless. Maybe it was all the good sleep, or maybe it was my bodies way of reminding me I had had shit to do, but regardless, it was time to get this party started, beginning with the Dragonstone. I grabbed a bit of bread as I wandered through the kitchen, filling a mug with coffee and heading outside to the porch. It was early yet, the sun just rising to the East.

I hadn’t heard a peep from the Journal other than the little note about visiting Viarmo, so I still had no leads on a companion for my travels. I could take one of the guys with me, and I was sure that none of them would mind in the slightest. I just couldn’t bring myself to ask. I know I could, but I had to go at it myself. The whole idea of going alone into a crypt full of undead things trying to eat me made me shudder, and that would be after I had eliminated any bandits even getting there. I had quickly grown close to the guys, and the thought of any of them taking a blow meant for me bothered me a bit more than it should have.

Old Man Beard stepped up next to me, coffee in hand as he leaned on the porch rail. How the man moved from one place to the next so quietly I’ll never know. It’s like he appears and disappears like magic. He had startled me, but I ignored my reaction, instead sipping from my mug as I waited for him to speak. It didn’t take long.

“Leaving today are you?”

I almost choked on my coffee, turning to him with a look of surprise plastered across my face. He snickered smugly, looking back at me, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Missy, the day I can’t read your intentions is the day I die…” He sighed, running his free hand through his beard. “That and you weren’t exactly subtle with gathering things together last night.”

I shrugged, looking back out over the balcony, sipping my coffee and swallowing before I answered.

“I wasn’t exactly trying to hide anything. I need to go get that damn stone for Farengar, and I doubt he’s going to wait too much longer.”

Old Man nodded, taking in the resignation in my voice.

“Some of those barrows twist up something nasty. I’ve seen groups of five men take days to get all the way through some o’ them crypts. He might wait longer than you think before he sends someone else.” He turned to me, his look serious. “You stay away more than three weeks ever again, and I’m sending out a search party.”  
“Understood. I won’t be gone that long.” I pushed away from the rail, and headed for the rear entry door.

“I’m holding you to that.”

\--------------

I stood inside the huge doors of Bleak Falls Barrow, crouched down low as I surveyed the area just inside. As much as I thought I had been ready for this, I realized pretty quickly that I really wasn’t. Physically? Sure thing, no prob. Mentally? That was a different issue. I didn’t have a single problem with taking down a wolf or deer, and I didn’t have any second thoughts about the Giant I helped the Companions with a week ago. Now, I had figured that I was going to have a problem with, for lack of a better term, human targets, but I was finding out that wasn’t the case.

I already cleared out the watch tower on the way to the Barrow, and cleared the grounds of bandits once I got here, and they were all human…or humanoid. Orcs, Elves, Khajiit…I kinda pushed them all into the same sort of category in my head. Regardless, I was realizing that it didn’t exactly bother me to put a well placed arrow through their chests. I mean, if they ever got a hold of me, I was robbed, raped or dead….maybe all three, and not necessarily in that order. That was kinda the problem. I was having a distinct lack of conscience regarding the matter, and it bothered me, but not enough for me to stop my current mission.

I held the bow in my hand as I slowly crept forward, avoiding the plethora of Skeever bodies littered about the room. Nasty creatures. A Skeever is basically a giant rat, and I’m not talking New York rats. A New York rat is about 2 lbs, and a Nutria rat from Louisiana can run 12 lbs, which is about the size of a housecat. A Skeever? That’s about 30 lbs of ‘fuck you’ that wants to tear a hole in your throat. The first one I passed had died with eyes open, and the glassy orbs seemed to follow me as I moved past the corpse, creeping me out just a bit, and that was on top of the whole ‘giant rat’ issue.

I moved closer, overhearing two bandits talking around a campfire about the Dark Elf they were with, Arvel or something.

“I don’t care if Arvel runs up ahead, but he better not run off if he finds anything. I want my share from that claw.”

If I wasn’t sure if I was in the right place or not, that at least would have confirmed it. Considering how many times I’ve gone through this area in the game? I think I could run through this place with my eyes closed. I pulled an arrow from the quiver at my back, and sighted down the closer of the two bandits. I let the arrow fly, the sound of the string singing for a brief second before the meaty ‘thunk’ of arrow through flesh was heard. I had the second arrow nocked, gone and buried in the other bandit almost before he drew his sword.

After that, it was slow going, and I mean really slow going as there was no way in hell I was just going to waltz through here like I owned the place. I crept through the area carefully checking for traps and keeping my eyes and ears open for enemies. This damn place is huge, and I was actually grateful for the lit torches and braziers all along the catacombs. I never did understand how the damn things were still burning after centuries of being a closed tomb populated by Draugr, but hey, game developers can do that. Here? Not a clue, but I digress. 

It felt like it was taking forever to get through, and the ginormous frost spider descending from the ceiling didn’t help matters when I came to the chamber Arvel the thief was stuck in. The simple fact that I was forced to confront another gods damned spider put me in a bad mood, and I kinda took it out on Arvel. Once he ran off, it was with a kind of sadistic glee that ran through me as I heard his screams from the halls ahead of me followed by the growl of Draugr.

_Stupid bastard…._

I crept through the halls and corridors of the Barrow, slow and methodical, picking off zombies as I went, sometimes before they would move from their niches in the walls. It wasn’t hard as long as you paid attention. I learned the trick pretty quickly, as I absolutely hated jump scares in Haunted Houses. Pretty similar when a Draugr ‘wakes up’ without you noticing and tries to eat your face. It would be worse than a scare if I had skimped on the armor enchantments. As it so happened, my armor held up, I killed the offending risen corpse(s), and had to actually sit down for a minute after, my body shaking with leftover adrenaline. It was MUCH easier to deal with them before.

If they were going to come to life, they usually wore clothes or armor and carried any of a number of Ancient weapons. A well-placed arrow, and the dead didn’t rise again. I took everything from the corpse of Arvel when I came to him, making sure to dispatch the zombie standing over the body beforehand. He had actually been wearing some decent pieces of steel armor, and it would make excellent scrap for other projects. The golden claw from the Riverwood Trader was on him, and I looked the piece over before storing it away.

The stench of ancient rotted corpses permeated the air, and I was sure the stink seeped into my pores. I was going to jump into the nearest body of water the second I got out of here. The smell in the tomb was old, musty, and stank of ages old rot and decay layered over with a generous helping of dust and debris. It wasn’t pleasant, but the sheer amount of stuff I found while combing though the place was worth it. You might not get rich doing nothing but grave robbing, but you could live comfortably at it. I just don’t think I’ll ever get used to the ‘ancient tomb’ smell, and frankly I don’t want to.

I don’t know how long it took to finally get to the Puzzle Door to the inner sanctum of Bleak Falls, but I had to stop a couple times for breaks before making it there. You can only walk around crouched down sneaking slowly through an area for so long before your legs give out. They are most likely going to hurt tomorrow as it is. I pulled the Claw from my bag with a thought, turning over the heavy metal and examining the underside and the carvings etched there. I changed the medallions on the door to match the pictures on the Claw, and inserted the claw into the wall like a key in a lock.

Several bangs later and the Claw was pushed from the socket before the door dropped down into a large crack in the ground, kinda like a pocket door but in the floor instead of a wall. As the dust settled, I returned the Claw to its place in my Sack of Infinite Crap Holding, and sat down for a long drink of water. My mouth cleared of the dry taste of dust, I chased it with a piece of cheese and an apple. If this truly was a tomb that had been sealed up for forever, the air quality had to be stagnant and it wouldn’t hurt to wait a minute once it was unsealed. Once I had gotten rid of the gnawing hunger in my belly, I stood and stretched the sore muscles in my legs and arms before heading further into the Inner Sanctum.

I came out of a twisted hallway into a large cavern area, a couple of sarcophagus to my right along the far wall, and a thin vein of iron ore in the wall to the left. What took my attention was the huge open area lit by natural light coming in from what had to be an opening in the mountaintop. A creek ran through the area, deep within a trench a good five or six feet of depth into the solid rock, caused by the water flow of hundreds of years. A small stone bridge crossed to a large platform, a stone sarcophagus and chest prominently displayed to the left side, and as I approached it, I heard the chanting.

The voices, deep and mesmerizing, echoed through my head and I was pulled forward almost without thought as I focused on the huge carved wall to the right of the dais. Words were etched into the wall, carved centuries past, the runes themselves in the language of Dragons. I moved closer, and one set of runes started to glow with a bright blueish-white light. Entranced, I got closer, the sounds of chanting echoing in my ears and the one word brightened, flaring so brightly that even with my eyes closed, I felt it sear its way into my brain. The light dimmed then, the chanting faded, and I was left standing in front of the wall of words.

The only thing different about the word wall that I noticed, was that I could actually read the runes. Not just read them, but know them as the Dragon language and the common language of the humans of Skyrim. To say I was curious was an understatement, as I always wondered what the hell these things said anyway. Stood back just a bit, reading the lines of memory from the past.

_“Here lies, The Guardian, keeper of the Dragonstone, and a Force of eternal rage and darkness.”_

__

__

_Fus….Force. That was the Word that this Wall gave. The first word of Unrelenting Force…._

My stomach dropped to my knees as I heard the heavy crack of stone, and I whirled about to face the large stone sarcophagus behind me, drawing my bow as I turned. A skeletal hand gripped the edge of the tomb, and my body flooded with adrenaline as the tattered body sat up and turned glowing blue eyes to stare at me. I pulled an arrow and drew the bow faster than thought, letting the arrow fly straight into the eye socket of the newly risen Draugr. I breathed a sigh of relief as it fell back into its resting place, dead once again.

I collected my wits, which had been scattered by the appearance of the Death Knight, as that was exactly what it had been, and slung my bow across my back. I know I should have expected the Guardian of the Dragonstone to rise, but I had been momentarily distracted by the Word Wall and my reaction to it. In another situation, it might have been fatal, and I was more determined than ever to find someone to join me.

I walked over to the stone coffin, and tucked to the side, I found a large flat stone in the shape of a pentagon, and about an inch and a half thick. Pushing the Guardian to the side, I pulled out the stone, brushing the dirt from the top so I could see the etchings. They weren’t in any language I knew, but since my limit was Dragon and Common, it could have been anything from Elvish to Akaviri and I’d not know a thing about it. There were dozens of dots littered across the stone, each connected by a line, almost like an intricate constellation that looked like absolutely nothing I’d ever seen. My curiosity sated, I tucked the Stone away before grabbing the items from the large chest off to the side as well as whatever else looked to be of decent value, and I climbed the steps to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No New Mods! There will be next chapter however. It's time to bring my 3D Hubbie into the Story....  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	16. The Hunt is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre finally gets a line on a possible companion for her travels, and it's not exactly what she's expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
If you don't want to know what happens go play the Mod first...I won't take the blame for screwing up your experience.

The view was amazing as I stepped from the metal door to a stone landing carved into the side of the mountain. The sun was falling towards the horizon to my right, and it threw rays of orange and gold across the landscape. I wasn’t sure, but I figured it was the same day I had entered, as I highly doubted it had taken me two days to get through the catacombs. A large lake lay directly in front of me, but I was probably 60 feet up, the side of the mountain pretty sheer, and the drop from this height would be deadly. It was the realization that I was going to have to go all the way back though the tomb that stuck in my head.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me….” I muttered the words to myself, not willing to believe I was going to have to go ALL the way back. “There has got to be a way down.” 

I scoured the immediate area and directly to my left I found a potion of Sure Shot sitting on the ledge. 

“How the hell??….” Surely someone didn’t get all the way through the Barrow to set a potion next to the landing.

When I looked closer, I saw the large boulders made a sort of rudimentary stairway, that is if the stairs were five feet high. I could use it to jump down, and it kinda made sense once I thought about it. A determined hunter could climb up each step-like boulder and get to a high ground where his or her hunting would be easier. I was just about to get started making my way down, when my Journal let out a bright chime and vibration, startling the hell out of me. I was lucky I wasn’t crawling down the cliff face or something when it happened.

I stopped in my tracks pulling out and opening the leather journal. There, in bold lettering across the page read, 'Seek the Hunter in the Abandoned Prison'.  
  
"Hunter, huh?" The idea of a dirty ragged man dressed in filthy fur armor made my nose crinkle in distaste. The Journal took this time to figuratively speak up, words appearing on the other side of the page as it ‘spoke’ to me.

"Hunter he may be, but he needs you just as much as you need him." The words faded then, leaving the page blank once more.

“What does that mean?” This time, the Journal was silent, not bothering to answer my question. I muttered, shaking my head. "Well, that wasn't cryptic…"

I shut the book with a sigh, realizing that if the Journal deemed it necessary to say something then it was too important to let slide. I had to go now, or at least as soon as possible. It wasn’t a bad idea, and odds were I wouldn’t sleep anyway. Not to mention the fact that the second I brought the Dragonstone to Whiterun, a dragon was going to attack the watchtower if the game lore matched. The idea of facing down a dragon basically by myself really didn’t sit well, considering what I had seen of Alduin so far. I was surprised I didn’t have more nightmares already.

Night was not very far away, the sun slipping slowly beyond the mountain as I made it to the bottom of the cliff face, and I headed toward the lake in the late afternoon light. I didn’t see anyone around, but I came up on a tent and campfire not very far away, almost between the cliff and the water. I didn’t remember anything like it in the game, and it looked like it hadn’t been there very long, a couple days at the most. It’s not as if people are static here, and just because it wasn’t in the game doesn’t mean crap. I keep getting that pointed out to me in different ways.

I took only a few minutes, taking a bar of soap from my pack and stripping out of my armor. The lake water wasn’t freezing, but it was cold, and jumping in took my breath away in an instant. I used the soap quickly, rinsing my hair and body attempting to get at least some of the stink of the tomb from me. I cleaned up in record time, drying myself with a towel I had put in my pack, and put my armor back on after shaking it out just a bit. 

One of the pluses of killing with a bow means that any blood splatter happens far enough away that it doesn’t get on the armor. The only up close and personal fighting I had done was directly with Draugr, and the old corpses didn’t leak all over my clothes, having dried up eons ago. My armor was still relatively clean, which was a good thing considering I didn’t bring a second set to change into. I pulled the map from the sack, grateful I still had enough light to see it by being in the shadow of the mountain, but that wouldn’t be the case for long.

I studied the map in the fading light, trying to remember where exactly the abandoned prison was in the first place, and as usual, I was muttering to myself again.

“Where is this abandoned prison anyway?” Much to my surprise, a large red mark appeared on the map, along with the words ‘abandoned prison’, as well as a type of green ‘you are here’ marker for my current position.

According to my map, it was along the river east from the Luxury Suite, and opposite the road. As near as I could tell, the Suite was about the half way point from my current position, but it would be full dark by the time I got there, and the prison was beyond that. The trip would take me about four hours total, three if I hurried. Unfortunately, the sun would set in about two.

_Damn, this is going to be hard to find in the dark._

I folded the map back up and started to tuck it away when I stopped, struck by a sudden inspiration. 

_Wait a minute….I can teleport can’t I?_

With some haste, I pulled the map back out, and noticed that the Honningbrew Meadery was right next to the bridge where I would turn to follow the river downstream. I had gotten close enough to the building that it registered as being a place I had been to before, and therefore could teleport directly there.

_That would cut the trip in half!_

That realization made me tuck the map away, slightly excited about the prospect. If I teleport half way, then if I hurry I can find the prison by full dark. It was a much better option than searching in the dark for a place I’d never seen with wolves, bears, and spiders about at night, not to mention the random bandit or two. My mind was made up, even if I was a bit nervous at casting a spell I hadn’t tried before. 

I closed my eyes and envisioned the road right outside of the Meadery. Holding that image in my head, I cast the spell. My body was enveloped in almost a static charge, and between one breath and the next I felt my feet hit the ground, making me stagger and open my eyes. I ended up right where I thought I would, at the crossroads near the Suite and in front of the Meadery.  
I shot a look of longing towards the Suite, as a proper bath and food would be welcome right now, but I didn’t think I could afford to dally. Instead, I headed down the road that followed the river downstream.

\-----------------------

The larger of the two moons rose up into the sky, bathing the forest around me with moonlight, even as the sun’s glow disappeared making the night not nearly as dark as I had figured it would be. Getting here took a bit of doing, as I had avoided any wildlife, and had to sneak my way slowly past a ruined tower along the way. I didn’t want to take the time to clear the areas out, but it meant that I’d probably have to on my way back to Whiterun. The river sparkled and sang , and just across the water, I could make out a door set into the side of a castle-like ruin. I looked from my map to the ruin, and based on my position and the mark for the prison on that map, that had to be the place. I tucked my map away, and hoped that the Bag of Tons O Stuff was waterproof.

This was one of those places I never went to in my games. There was no reason to unless someone just wanted to kill time and explore something that didn’t matter in the long run. The reality was definitely different, and I waded across the water of the river to the surprisingly sturdy door and let myself in.

Once inside, I crouched down, freezing in place while my eyes adjusted to the gloomy interior, not wanting to give away my position should anyone be nearby. Considering the majority of ruins and caves held some sort of enemy, be they bandits, undead, sorcerers or other, I pulled my bow to the ready as the odds were pretty much guaranteed that anyone I spotted in here was going to try to kill me. I crept down a wide spiral staircase down the ruined tower, ending up in a flooded area with only one way to go that wasn’t blocked with crumbling debris. Not surprising, that also was where the flickering light of torch glow was coming from.

I crept forward down the corridor, moving silently as a breeze, sneaking up on the figure seated in front of a table at the base of the stairs. As I got closer, I recognized the gleaming gold metal armor, and the stylized wing decorations on the pauldrons and helm of the man in the chair.

_Thalmor? What are Elves doing here?_

Tiber Septum, the unifier of Tamriel, and the first Dragonborn emperor, was said to have ascended to Godhood after his death, and became known as Talos Stormborn. After the Great War between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, a treaty was signed called the White-Gold Concordat, and in it, one of the stipulations of the treaty was that the worship of Talos be banned. 

It was the Thalmor Justicars who enforced this in Skyrim, and their abuse of the general populace for Talos worship was one of the main reasons Skyrim was in a Civil War between the Imperials and Stormcloaks in the first place. Personally, I always saw the Civil War as something that would only help the Thalmor in the long run. Elves, by their nature, look down on any other sentient races as being inferior to themselves, and an advantage over both the Empire and Skyrim due to the current conflict would only make any move they made all the more poignant. Thalmor camping out in an abandoned prison? I would bet money the bastards are up to no good.

I didn’t even wait to see if it was the only Elf in the room, letting an arrow fly through the mans’ neck. His death was almost as instantaneous as it was silent, the arrow having punctured both his spine and artery simultaneously. I snuck past the body still seated the the chair, stopping to listen and hearing nothing. I continued through the corridor and came out into a large open room with a center walkway through the center, and giant iron cages built into the sides. There was a light to the far left, and I slowly made my way towards the flickering glow on the far wall.

I got closer, picking up speed as I crept, my eyes widening as I recognized the figure of someone cuffed to the wall, and from this distance, I couldn’t tell if they were living or dead. The closer I got, the worse I felt, my stomach dropping down to my feet as the dim light of the lantern highlighted the bloody slashes and bruised body slumped half standing against the wall, his head hanging down, long black hair like a silken curtain covering his face. For a moment, I thought he was already dead, but the low groan and movement of his chest lit a fire under me in a second.

I was at the gate in a thrice, lockpick in my hand working feverishly on the lock while stealing glances at the injured man on the other side of the bars. I mentally cursed out the damn Journal as I worked, twisting the tools in the lock.

_‘He needs you just as much as you need him’ huh? Understatement of the year…hope he’s not dead…_

I briefly entertained the idea of using the Journal as toilet paper as I fiddled with the large metal lock. It wasn’t difficult, but I didn’t expect it to be. In my past life, I had a tendency to lose my keys, so after spending hundreds of dollars to get locks changed and keys replaced, I just learned how to pick a lock. It was cheaper, and locks in the modern world are ten times more complex than these will ever be. The lock came undone with a click and I pushed the gate open, taking two steps forward into the room, studying the prisoner as I did. 

The man in front of me was huge, as slumped as he was, he was my height which would put him well over 6 ft tall, and he had muscles to rival those of Wyll. Deep purple-black bruises crossed his torso, indicating to me the possibility of broken ribs, and there were slices into the muscles of his arms that I could only guess as to how they were made, but strangely enough they didn’t hammer on his face too much. He had been obviously tortured within an inch of his life, and it pissed me off to high heaven that such a glorious specimen of man-flesh had been abused in such a manner.

I froze in place as the man lifted his head to stare at me, and it was a toss up as to whether it was his extremely handsome face or the hot fury lit behind his piercing dark red eyes that completely took my breath away and held me spellbound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my BOY!!!!  
This guy is amazing and its all thanks to this wonder of a mod:
> 
> Kaiden 2 by LivTempleton


	17. Kaidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre finds a friend

I froze in place, like a deer caught in headlights, the light from the lantern set on the barrel close by highlighted his ruggedly handsome features, his jaw clenched in pain and anger as he lifted his head to stare at me.

“When I get out of here, I’ll kill you all myself…”

He stared at me as he growled the words, and the timber of his voice sent delicious shivers down my spine, his thick almost-Scottish accent slipping through my mind. I stepped forward, not wasting any time.

“Easy now. I’m here to help, and I really don’t think you’re in any position to be making threats right now.” I paused once I got into the light of the lantern, my hands out showing nothing held but the lockpick I had used on the cell door. His eyes widened, as my words sunk in.

“What?! Who are you? You’re not with the Thalmor are you? Quick! Get me free before more come!” 

His words came out almost frantically, and I didn’t blame him in the least. I stepped closer, checking the cuffs around his wrists. It was a double bar setup, with a hinge at one end and a lock at the other. When locked together, it held the hands about two feet apart, but once the lock was opened and removed, both cuffs would come undone. I spoke quietly, trying to use my voice to calm him as I pulled a crate over for me to stand on.

“Who are you?” I was very close to him, trying to ignore how bad of a shape the poor guy was in as I worked on the lock. 

“Kaidan….My name is Kaidan.”

“Why are you here?”

I know I was talking to keep myself a bit distracted, but either my question rubbed him the wrong way or he was annoyed at how long I was taking to get him free because he snapped at me.

“The Thalmor invited me to high tea….What do you think?!” I paused looking down at him from the top of the crate, one eyebrow crooked in question before he sighed, and I continued to screw with the lock as he spoke.

“I don’t know… Some Justicars ambushed me outside of Falkreath.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you free, but I’m sure there’s more to it than that.” I twisted my face a bit biting my lower lip as I tried to catch the barrel inside the lock with the pick I was using. With a click it opened and I climbed off the crate and pulled the lock off, tossing it behind me as Kaidan’s weight pulled the bands open. I staggered under his weight and he groaned, hissing in pain as I caught him, his skin slick with sweat and blood, and he turned a bit revealing the bloody mess his back was in. I didn’t even want to imagine the pain he was going through.

“Ugh….You’re a life saver….” He took help only until he got to his feet, and he stepped away from me swaying unsteadily.

“Be still now, and let me get you healed. This will just take a second.” With a thought I cast Heal Other, watching as the golden light surrounded him, his eyes meeting mine with a bit of surprise.

“A Healer? That’s a special gift you have there…” Respect tinted his tone, and I just shrugged, brushing off the compliment.

“So I’m told. Lets get out of here.” I turned to leave, and Kaidan spoke again, his thick accent catching my attention once more.

“Wait. There’s one more thing. One of the Thalmor got his hands on my sword. I know I’ve got no right to ask, but I could use your help getting it back.”

To say my interest was piqued was an understatement. This guy just got tortured within an inch of his life, and instead of taking off, he wants me to help him find where they put his sword? I turned back around to face him as he spoke, and I could tell there was more to it.

“The sword is that important?”

“This isn’t me being sentimental.” He paused as if picking his words. “They kept asking about it. If it’s important to them, then they shouldn’t have it.”

After what they did to him, I had to agree.

“Very good point, and odds are if we find your sword we also find the rest of your gear.” The man was wearing nothing but a ragged pair of pants and it was distracting to say the least. “Where did he go?”

“Deeper into the prison. With luck he’s cornered like a rat..”

“Gotcha.” I started off to the other side of the cell and opened the cell door on that side. It was almost a mirror image of where I came in on the other side of the cavernous room, complete with staircase leading up about 50 feet from where we stood. “Do me a favor and follow me, but stay back a bit. You’ve been injured enough recently, and I don’t want to add to it.”

He gave me an almost imperceptible nod, and I pulled my bow from my back, readying the weapon. I didn’t bother sneaking, figuring that if I made noise, whomever it was at the top of the stairs, if they were up there, would come out around the corner and I could pick them off easier. Worked like a charm. The Thalmor Justicar heard us coming, and I drew my bow, arrow nocked and ready. The second the Elf came into the hallway, spells at the ready, I let the arrow fly, burying the shaft deep in his chest. He collapsed on the landing, arrow straight through his heart.

“Son of a Bitch had it coming…” Kaidan followed me up the steps and we stepped over the body and into the next room. A huge longsword lay leaning up against the table in the room and I grabbed it, handing it to Kaidan who took the blade almost reverently. “I can’t thank you enough. I know you didn’t have to help me.”

“Don’t mention it.” With a thought I pulled my still quite wet towel from the Sack O Stuff, pulled out a chair and motioned for Kaidan to sit. “Sorry this is a bit cold, but it’ll work.”

He sat down, leaning his sword against the table but looked at me a bit confused, as I held the towel out to him.

“Work for what?”

“Wiping you off. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, you might be healed but you’re still covered in blood. Putting on armor over that is going to be…sticky. Clean up a bit and I’ll grab your stuff. It’s most likely in one of these chests…”

Realization set in and he nodded, taking the towel from me. As he used it to wipe the blood and dirt from his skin, I rummaged through the couple pieces of furniture and found some weapons, arrows, and a full set of steel platemail. 

“This all yours?” I turned around showing him the full chest.

“You found my gear! I certainly wouldn’t mind having that armor back. It’s been like a second skin to me for years.” 

He stood up and stepped forward, handing me the now much soiled towel as he pulled pieces of armor from the chest. I tucked the towel away and I leaned up against the damp stone wall as I watched him don his armor, deciding to make conversation instead of just staring at him like some sort of creep. Kaidan was definitely yummy enough to stare at.

_Mmmm…eye candy…..Dammit! I need to focus._

“So. What’s the story with the sword anyway?”

Kaidan finished buckling on his greaves and turned to look at me, pausing for a minute before continuing dressing as he answered my question.

“The question on everyone’s mind, even mine. The sword belonged to my mother. I never knew her, but its the only real clue I have to who she was.” 

The hunter finished getting dressed and turned to look at me, his handsome face not betraying any emotion other than determination as he spoke.

“Listen. I owe you my life, and I’m not a man who’s comfortable being in debt. If you ever have need of me, I’d be glad to fight alongside you until that debt is repaid.”

I cocked my head to the side considering his proposition, knowing full well I should jump at the opportunity he was giving me. On one hand, I could really use his help, and capture by the Thalmor aside, he looked as if he knew how to handle himself. He was a good foot taller than me, putting him probably at 6’ 5” or so, and wearing the dark gray platemail made him look more than imposing, even as handsome as I found him. On the other, I have no clue about this guy. Not even a hint. He was certainly not in my game either, and while I might be able to get someone along the way, he was right here, right now.

I pushed myself off the wall, walking toward him, a considering look still on my face as he waited for my answer.

“I’d actually be glad for your company and to have you travel with me.” I paused looking up at him, a small smirk gracing my lips. “My name’s Amorre, and I’ll have you know though, that you might end up regretting the decision. Trouble follows where ever I seem to go.”

“I am your sword and shield.”

He didn’t even pause, my words not phasing him in the least bit, and not only was I surprised but I found myself actually pleased with his response. 

\------------------

Kaidan followed the woman back through the halls of the prison, neither of them speaking since she had gotten him his sword and gear. He was much larger than she, but as they made their way through the ruined building, he saw the results of her passing in the cold dead eyes of the Thalmor guards, each killed with a single arrow. If he were to add in her expertise with healing magic, that would make her quite capable on her own. 

For a minute, he didn’t think she would accept his help in the first place, but his honor demanded some sort of recompense. He knew full well that had she not come along his days were numbered. The odds of the Thalmor being careless enough for him to escape, had been slim to none. As they passed through, the light from the torches reflected off her hair, pulled into a high ponytail, the color dark but he wasn’t able to exactly make out the hue in the dim light. 

She didn’t seem to be wearing armor at all, just clothing, as if she chose not to, either for ease of movement or weight he couldn’t be sure. Either way, wearing next to no armor usually meant heavy magic use, but again, he didn’t know enough to determine. The sure and confident way she wore both the bow slung across her back, and the daggers at her hip, hinted at her prowess with the items.

They came out of the prison, and it was full night, the two moons both seen easily in the heavens, although neither was currently full. He hadn’t known exactly where they were, but the faster they got away from the area the better. More Thalmor were sure to show up at some point, and there was no way they were going to take him again. They journeyed for a couple hours down a nearby road until they came to a small clearing just off the side, with the river close by.

“This is probably good enough.” She turned to him, opening a pouch at her side. “I’ll set up camp. Can you handle lighting up a fire?”

“Aye.” 

He set off a bit into the forest, but stayed decently close. There were any number of things in the woods at night, and while he didn’t think there would be trouble, it would be a massive error on his part if something happened to her while he was away. As such, he made sure to make quick work of his gathering but by the time he got back, she had already set up a large tent with two bedrolls. He set the wood down, giving her a strange look as he made the base of the campfire.

“Now, I know I’ve taken a few blows to the head, but I didna think the Thalmor addled my wits. Where in the Hell did you have a tent?”

“Hmm? Oh…Sorry.” She chuckled a bit, a low throaty sound that instantly caught Kaiden’s attention, and not in a bad way. “I guess I’ve gotten used to having the pouch.”

“Pouch?”

He sat back as she came forward, quickly lighting the wood he had piled up with a flash and roar of flame as her magic ignited the pile. Kaiden pulled the sword from his back, putting it on the ground next to him, turning to stare at her as he sat down close enough to feel the fire’s heat. Amorre nodded, taking the pouch off her waist and handing it to him as she sat down next to him. He studied it, turning it over in his hands, and reaching inside. She watched him curiously, as if she didn’t know what to expect either. He held the pouch back out, a slight frown on his face as he handed it to her.

“Now I know you’re messing wit’ me. This is empty, and there’s no way that’d be fittin’ in here.”

She took it back with a smile that took his breath away for just a minute, her face taking in the glow of the fire’s warmth, and there was enough light for him to see that yes, her hair was truly red.

“The sack, pouch or whatever you want to call it, is magic. I honestly don’t know how much I can fit in there, but so far I’m the only one who can use it.” She opened up the mouth of the pouch, and closed her eyes, and suddenly, a hunk of cheese and cold roast rabbit was in her hand. “It comes in handy, but no clue how it actually works.” 

Kaidan’s eyes widened as she handed the food to him.

“You’re probably starving…go ahead and eat. I have more.” As if to prove it, she had another rabbit leg in her hand in a blink.

“That is some powerful magic you have there…Where did you ever find such a thing?”

Kaidan took a bite out of the rabbit, resisting the urge to wolf it down in an instant. Amorre was right that he would be hungry, and it wasn’t until he saw the food that he realized it himself. To be honest, he didn’t know when the last time was that he actually ate. She held the rabbit in the hand with the pouch, and once more her empty hand was full as in the next second she was holding a bottle of wine that she promptly handed over to Kaidan. He took it gratefully, saluting her with the bottle before taking a few long hard pulls. He set the bottle on the grass between them as she spoke.

“It was a gift actually…” she paused for a second as if deciding what or how much to tell him. “…from the God, Akatosh.”

Kaidan blinked, his face slack with shock for just a minute before he cleared his throat and composed himself.

_A Gift of the Gods?_

She didn’t look at him, not meeting his eyes and choosing instead to poke at the fire with a long stick.

_She didn’t want to tell me…There is much more to this woman than she appears._

“Makes a bit o’ sense now that ya say it. Only one touched by the Gods would have been able to find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No New Mods!  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	18. The Beginning of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre learns a bit about Kaidan

“Makes a bit o’ sense now that ya say it. Only one touched by the Gods would have been able to find me.”

I looked over at Kaidan, my eyes wide in surprise. He didn’t look at me, instead staring into the fire, the reflection of the flames dancing on his red irises. He was starting to relax a bit, not holding himself quite so stiff as when he first sat down. 

_If he thinks that’s good wait til he hears the rest…_

That, however, was a story for another day. I was still hoping I wasn’t going to get the guy killed. We sat in silence for a bit, finishing our meager meal, but the cheese and rabbit really hit the spot. The least I could do was feed the guy. I grabbed the wine bottle and took a long drink, passing it to Kaidan when I was done.

“So….what happened with the Thalmor?”

He froze in place for just a second before he turned to me with a sigh, rolling his shoulders, and taking the bottle from me. 

“Aye. I guess I owe you that.” I waited as he started to tell his story. “I’d been trying to find a way to cross the border into Pale Pass. Ever since Helgen, it’s been near impossible to get into Cyrodiil without a stack of papers for the Empire to keep track of you.”

It sounded as though he wasn’t exactly happy about that. From what I knew about the lore of Tamriel, the main road that connects Skyrim to Cyrodiil goes through Pale Pass which is about half a day travel south of the town of Falkreath. He took a drink from the bottle and passed it back to me.

“In the meantime, I’d been picking up bounty contracts to keep some coin in my pocket. I must have drawn too much attention to myself. I’d been camping by the lake when they ambushed me, and it seems as though the Thalmor don’t need much by way of evidence to bring in a suspect.” He gestured with his head at the longsword at his side. “They took one look at that sword, decided I was a good candidate for interrogation, and dragged me off to that damn prison.”

I wasn’t sure what I would have done in his place, but I know for a fact that I would have been terrified. Since I’ve gotten to Skyrim, I’ve been on edge, always wondering what new terror would round the corner. It’s been a quick lesson, but one that I’ve grasped a hold of with both hands. If you don’t take that fear, and twist it into something you can use to your advantage, you’re screwed. If you let it take a hold of you? You aren’t getting out of that situation. Ever. I fully believed that. Curious, I wondered which type of man Kaidan was, but I was betting he felt similarly.

“Weren’t you afraid?”

Kaidan gave a dry chuckle completely devoid of any mirth whatsoever, and I examined what I could see of his face, admiring his chiseled jaw as I listened to the melody of his accent.

“Brynjar used to say, ‘If your not a little afraid, then you aren’t understanding the situation.’ Fear I can deal with easily enough…” He trailed off, as if his thoughts were too disturbing to voice before he continued, his words coming out softer than they had been. “…But there was a moment or two when I really did think this would be the end of me. The Thalmor would never have let me go, no matter what I told them.”

He turned to me, eyes haunted in ways I’ve only barely learned myself. The guy has been through hell and that was more than apparent. He studied me for a minute before speaking again.

“You’ve faced down mortality too. Perhaps you know the feeling.”

I turned to look at the fire, staring into the depths as if a simple campfire held the answers to the secrets of the world. I answered him the only way I knew.

“Yes, but the only way to beat it is by fighting back.” 

The noise he made then was a bit odd and I turned to look at him, taking in the incredulous look he had, his eyes wide.

“What?”

Kaidan snapped out of whatever he was thinking, shaking his head with a chuckle.

“You really are formidable, aren’t you? I could almost feel sorry for your enemies.”

I snorted in derision, scoffing at the notion of me being ‘formidable’ as he says.

“That remains to be seen, but I highly doubt I would ever consider that to be true.” I turned my head to look at him, feeling my heart beat just a little faster as his eyes met mine. “The Thalmor will come after you again you know.”

The deep red of Kaidan’s eyes went hard as garnets, his jaw clenching just slightly.

“Probably….and I’ll be ready for them. Live and Learn, right?”

“Truth.” I watched as he turned back to the fire and yawned. “Why don’t you go get some sleep? I’ll take first watch.”

I might as well have grown another head as I doubted he would have been more surprised.

“I’m the one who owes you. There should be no doubt that I would take first watch.”

“And tomorrow you shall. For now? You go lie down. You have got to be mentally and physically drained after what you just went through for the last…what?…How long did they have you anyway?” I stopped, actually wondering how long they had him.

“Three days, I think.”

“Three….days…..” The fact the guy wasn’t a drooling broken mess said a hell of a lot as to his mental fortitude and strength. I shook my head at him in the negative, denying his words in several ways.

_And he called ME formidable…._

“Go to bed…..you need it. You aren’t going to do either of us any good if you’re exhausted, so go get some rest.”

I sincerely though for a second he was going to argue with me, he took a breath as if to give his point of view on the matter, but he deflated a second later, most likely realizing I had a valid point. His words next punctuated my thoughts.

“I’ll not argue wit’ you, as I get the feelin’ it won’t do me a bit o’ good.”

I let a broad smirk slip across my lips as he stood up, grabbing his sword with one hand as he did. He looked down towering over me for just a second as his ruby red eyes met my blue ones.

“That just tells me you learn fast.”

He gave a grunt and turned away, ducking into the shelter of the large leather tent I had set up. Honestly, I didn’t have to set up much as it came out of the pouch already ready, much to my surprise and delight. As much as I really would like to know exactly how in the hell it does that, I am betting it is going to be just yet another of those mysteries whose explanation just ends up, ‘Magic, duh.’

I listened as Kaidan settled in, not even taking off his armor to sleep. I added a couple logs to the fire, and pulled a book I had found while roaming though Bleak Falls Barrow out of the pouch. Strangely enough, it was a book on Steel Armor and I found myself quickly absorbed in the information.

\----------------------

It was a few hours later when I heard Kaidan stirring in the tent, and I tucked the books away that I had scattered around me. I had been reading anything I could get my hands on, and my mind was still swimming with information. The large man came out of the tent with a yawn and we traded places at the fire. I wasn’t exactly hopeful of getting any sleep, but the fact that someone was there and watching my back at least let me drift off on my bedroll to get some much needed rest. I think it surprised him as I was awake only a couple hours later.

I came out of the tent, stretching my shoulders and he looked up from where he sat next to the dying fire in the predawn gloom. It was definitely getting light out, so I probably had about three hours sleep. Kaidan was messing around with something as he sat, a knife in his hand.

“Whatcha got there?”

“Hmm?” He looked up at me as he tucked the item he had in his hands away. “Just something I’m toying with. I found that a bit o’ carving whiles away the time when yer on watch.” He frowned as he turned to me. “You can’t have gotten enough sleep.”

I brush off his concern with a slight wave of my hand in a dismissive gesture.

“I don’t sleep well so I’m used to it. I can get by.” I opened my pack, thinking about the contents. As I had thought, I had put in a couple sweet rolls, and I pulled them out, handing one to Kaiden still wrapped in a bit of paper. “A little sugar to start the day?”

He took the pastry with a grin that made my breath hitch just a bit, and I couldn’t help staring at his lips for just a second before I pulled myself away and sat down before he started thinking I was some sort of creep. We were both quiet for a minute eating our breakfast, and I looked up to find Kaidan staring at me.

“Something wrong?”

His eyes looked to mine, startled for a second, as if just realizing he was staring.

“Pardon, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just noticed your hair…” He cleared his throat, wadding up the empty paper in his hand before tossing it into the dying fire. “I couldna really see the color last night, but tis a startling red isn’t it?”

I was really glad that I had brushed my hair and put it back into a ponytail before coming out of the tent. At least it looked decent, although why that would really be important I wasn’t sure. I just knew I didn’t want to look like a slob.

“Well, it’s the same color as your eyes…”

He looked a bit uncomfortable at that and cleared his throat before speaking, and I couldn’t help but grin.

_Oh, wow….he is cute when he’s off balance like that._

“I’ll start breaking camp…” 

I nodded, licking the sweet off my fingers and tossing the paper into the fire where it flared up for just a second before burning away to ash. I wiped my hands on my pants and stood up, walking over to the tent as Kaidan started knocking the cinders about in the fire to put them out.

“You need anything in the tent?”

He gazed at me briefly before shaking his head, and I packed the tent and such away with a thought, and instantly it was squirreled away in my Pouch o’ Stuff.

Kaiden froze for just a minute, his mouth hanging open and he closed it with a snap. 

“Your magic is gonna take some gettin’ used to.”


	19. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre and Kaidan head to Whiterun and chat a bit on the way

We set off down the road, the slowly rising sun to our backs as the forest around us became lit by the early morning rays of sun.

We walked for a bit, Kaidan slightly behind me for some reason. I looked over at him and his eyes roamed the area around us, alert for anything that would be considered a danger. The fact that he wasn’t talking my ear off was nice, but I kinda wanted to get to know my new companion a bit. It was unusual to me, that he didn’t even seem curious as to where we were going. After walking for a good half hour, I decided it was time to break the ice between myself and stoic man who has designated himself my bodyguard.

“So, Kaidan…What are your best skills if you don’t mind my asking?” I turned my head to look at him and once more he looked startled. It was enough that I stopped walking to question him. “Is it really that unusual of a question?”

“My apologies. Usually when I am guarding someone they don’t bother with conversation.”

“Then you must have been around idiots.” I went back to walking and Kaidan came up next to me as I continued our conversation. “I would think that your skill set would be important to know, especially if we are going to be in combat together.”

“Yeah…well… I’m the one doin' all the fightin’ for the most part.” 

“What? And let you get all the fun??” I bumped into him, my elbow going out to push him to get his attention. He turned his handsome face to look down at me as I smirked back, and a slight smile ghosted over his lips.

“To answer your question, I was trained at an early age in many forms of combat, but specialized in pole arms and two handed weapons. While a Halberd may work on a battlefield, my favorite has always been the Longsword. I’m damn near unbeatable.”

“Unbeatable, huh?” I sincerely hoped so.

“What about you?” His voice shook me from my thoughts.

“What?”

“What are your best skills?”

I thought about it for a minute as we walked.

“Well, the bow has to be my best weapon, followed by the dagger.” I pulled the pair of daggers I was wearing from the sheathes on my hips, spinning them in my hands like a gunfighter before tucking them back into the sheathes, showing off just a bit. “I’m good with destruction magic, but better with Healing.” I looked at him sideways just a second before turning my attention back to the road. “I’m not used to fighting alongside anyone, so I’ll do my best not to miss and hit you accidentally.”

“Well, as long as ya heal it up after, I think I can forgive you.”

“Good to know.” 

Kaidan seemed to have no problems at all walking, which was interesting to me considering how heavy his plate mail armor had to be. The steel wasn’t shiny, instead having a slightly dark sheen to the metal. After reading my book last night, I recognized the practice of ‘bluing’ where the steel was quenched quickly during forging, either in oil or water. It hardened the steel, and made it more resistant to rust, with the side effect being a slightly ‘bluish’ tint to the metal, hence the name ‘bluing’.

“You always in platemail?” I couldn’t see wearing that heavy crap myself.

“Aye. I know how to move well in heavy armor, and I can take a beating. Light armor? Not so much. I’ll always prefer a skin of steel, not leather.” He gestured to the dark leather I was currently wearing as example. “I can move quietly when I have to, but if you are ever in a place where you must absolutely not be detected, maybe you just ask me to wait, yeah?”

We continued for a bit, and I felt the need to at least tell him where we were headed.

“We are currently heading to Whiterun.” He studied me as I spoke, his long strides shortened somewhat so he kept to my pace while walking. “I had just finished getting an item called the Dragonstone for the Court Wizard there before I found you. We are going to turn it in to him now.”

I thought about the game, and it seemed as though every other quest was someone wanting me to go delve into some ruin or crypt to get them something, while the others were to kill someone or something off. Apparently that was normal enough for Kaidan to comment on it.

“Farengar, right? He’s always got a job for someone. I’ve never worked for him myself, but I hear he pays well.”

A second later, Kaidan charged forward, pulling his sword from the sheath at his back. Two wolves barreled down on us, and before I realized, a third wolf had flanked me, and I put up my arm to defend myself as it jumped for my throat. The wolf clamped down on my arm, the pressure making me wince, but it was unable to get through the armor and enchantments. As it was occupied, I pulled one of my daggers and stabbed its eye, killing it instantly. Now dead, the wolf’s jaws went slack, and I pulled my arm from its grip. In that short span of time, I looked up and Kaidan had made short work of three additional wolves, not two as I had seen originally.

He wiped the blade clean of blood, and re-sheathed it on his back, coming toward me as he did. His face was full of concern as he spotted the wolf at my feet, my blade still in hand.

“At you all right?”

I nodded, leaning down and wiping the dagger on the fur of the wolf at my feet before putting the weapon away. I was still feeling the effects of adrenaline, my blood pounding in my ears.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Kaidan ignored me, grabbing the arm that the wolf had in it’s jaws and examining it.

“I said I’m good.” I pulled my arm from his hands, ignoring the frown he gave me as I did. “It didn’t get past the armor enchantments.”

“That’s not just leather is it?” 

His question threw me off guard just a bit as I didn’t expect him to notice the reinforcement in the sleeves after such a quick touch. The guy knows his stuff, I have to give him that.

“No.” I shook my head, answering him as I started walking down the road again. He followed, not speaking as I talked. “My armor, as it is, is leather reinforced with malachite glass, made to look like clothing. I like to keep people off-guard. It gives me an advantage if they underestimate me.”

_Why the Hell did I tell him that?_

The fact that I don’t advertise what I wear, and I told HIM, wasn’t lost on the Mercenary, but he wisely chose not to comment on that part of it.

“That’s very finely made. A master artisan to have crafted that so well. It must have cost you a fortune.” 

I shook my head, turning around and walking backward for a minute as I talked to him.

“Nope. It only costs the materials if you make it yourself.” My grin cracked into a wide smile at the look of wonder that crossed his face as he realized that I had made the armor myself. Just as quickly, his face turned unreadable as he carefully hid his thoughts from me.

“I am going to have to stop being surprised by the things you tell me. You are a truly fascinating individual.” The sheer amount of admiration in his voice took me aback, and I glanced at him, only to turn back around and walk forward as the look in his eyes made blood flow hotly to my face.

\-----------------------

Kaidan watched as his female companion hesitated for just a second before turning her back on him and continuing walking. He meant every word. With everything she said, and everything she did, he was finding her more and more interesting. He was honest when he offered to guard her in response to her saving his life. That only made sense to him, and was the best way he could think of to show his gratitude. Therefore, it was almost confusing that she reacted that way to his complement, her face coloring a bit as if she was embarrassed. 

Women were usually easy for him to read, but his current companion he was finding difficult to understand. For the most part, either women wanted nothing to do with him, or they were after something, be it his money or his body. So far, this woman, Amorre, wasn’t conforming to his previous experiences, and that included those with previous employers, be they male or female.

Amorre was undeniably beautiful, her complexion fair and even, like the finest cream, and her hair was like nothing he’d ever seen before. It wasn’t just the regular orange-red he had seen on occasion, but was a true dark red, the color of freshly spilled blood, and the long length was pulled up into a tied leather to hold it back off her face leaving the ends to dust her shoulders at the neck. Add in the deep ocean blue of her eyes, and she was a sight to behold, for truthfully he didn’t think he had met a more beautiful woman in his life.

Her armor looked like leather clothing, albeit more like something a noble would wear than a common peasant, and she didn’t wear a skirt, choosing instead to wear black leather pants that fit her figure like a second skin. As much as he would like to say that he didn’t notice how well her body fit into those pants, he found that he had to actively scan the area for threats to keep from concentrating on exactly how good those pants looked. 

The conversation between them petered out, and they continued on to Whiterun in a comfortable silence. At one point, the ruin they passed by on the road made him cautious, but when no undead or bandits came out from within, he relaxed although not so much as to neglect his surroundings. Amorre didn’t even seem to bother. It made him wonder how she had gotten as far as she had already as she seemed to throw caution to the wind not even bothering to scan her surroundings as she walked. She had to have some skill as she had gone and gotten the Dragonstone from within Bleak Falls Barrow by herself, not to mention the fact that she had been alone when she found him in the prison.

She treated him well, more like an equal than a hireling, not even as someone who owed her anything. It was disconcerting as she didn’t even seem to realize it herself. She seemed truly to care about those around her, but he also had evidence to prove that she also did not hesitate to take action when threatened. She was a definite enigma, and Kaidan got the idea that it would take quite a bit of time before he’d even have an inkling as to how to solve this particularly appealing puzzle. Especially since he got the feeling he didn’t even have all the pieces yet.

Kaidan stayed silent, following her through the gates of Whiterun and into the city proper. He took note of the City as a whole as they walked, noticing little nuances he wasn’t all that happy about, particularly the defenses. Amorre didn’t stop, but she looked a bit nervous, only stopping after they climbed the steps to the Jarl’s manor, Dragonsreach. It was enough for him to speak, voicing his thoughts as he wondered if she would even answer his question.

“Is something wrong?”

She turned to him then, brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear in a slightly nervous gesture. She gathered herself, looking at him curiously, an unreadable expression on her gorgeous face. She looked for a second as if she had changed her mind about whatever it was she was going to ask, but the words that came from her coral pink lips weren’t anything like he would have expected.

“How do you feel about killing Dragons, Kaidan?”

For a second he waited for the punchline, but her face never changed and it dawned on him that she wasn’t joking at all.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

Her expression didn’t change much other than a slight bit of stress around her eyes, as if she expected him to walk away without answering her.

“Well, put a War Bow in my hands and I’ll tear that Wyrm from the skies.” 

He shrugged, seriously thinking about the idea now that she brought it up. With a dragon destroying Helgen, and now they were headed to see the Jarl, it wasn’t completely out of the question to figure that the Jarl of the territory would put a bounty on the beast. 

“I’ve never fought a dragon before, but they say there’s a first time for everything.”

Amorre stared at Kaidan, and surprise flickered across her face for a brief second before she turned from him to head to the large double doors of the keep, shaking her head as she did so.

“And you call ME formidable….”


	20. Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre and Kaidan take down a dragon.

“Farengar! A Dragon has attacked the Western Watchtower! You must come at once!” 

The Court Mage straightened from his desk where he was looking over the Dragonstone I had gotten for him with a woman clad discretely in brown leather. I spared the woman a glance, her blonde hair peeking out from the hood she wore, keeping her face partially in shadow. She was probably twice my age, but that didn’t detract from the deadly grace she carried herself with.

_So that’s Delphine…_

The Jarl’s dark elven Housecarl, Irileth, ran into the mages’s quarters, her eyes going first to the mage before sliding my direction.

“You should come too…”

I nodded, the mysterious woman forgotten, and not saying a word as Farengar gushed questions as he followed Irileth out of the room, heading up the stairs to the War room of the castle. My stomach was tied in knots, but it didn’t stop me from climbing the stairs after them, the presence of Kaiden behind me, a tall, calm oasis penetrating my chaotic mind and calming my nerves. We stood off to the side, Kaiden and I both silent as the Jarl spoke, eventually addressing me.

“My friend, do not think that I have forgotten your service to me in finding the Dragonstone for Farengar, but I need your help again.” Jarl Balgruuf gave me his full attention, not missing the dark warrior behind me, but not commenting on it either. “I need you to go with Irileth to the tower and help kill this dragon. You survived Helgen…”

I felt more than saw the attention of Kaiden swinging to bore into the back of my skull at that little tidbit of information.

“...so you have more experience than anyone else here. Do this, and I will see that you are rewarded handsomely for your efforts.”

I nodded, and headed for the stairs, not waiting for the others as the Jarl Balgruuf addressed his most trusted aide.

“Irileth…this is not a death or glory mission. I need to know what we are dealing with and how best to counter an attack.” The Jarl addressed his Housecarl, the dark elf calm in the face of concern from her superior.

“Yes, my Jarl. I'm the very soul of caution.”

\--------------------

Kaidan hadn’t said a word since we entered into Dragonsreach, but that changed as soon as we were outside the keep, following after the Housecarl through town. I stopped to grab us something to eat from one of the center market stalls as Kaidan spoke, curiosity lacing his tone.

“So….you were at Helgen?”

I handed him a meat roll, hot from the vendors stand.

“You might say that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

He took the food from me, his eyes speaking volumes of the questions running through his mind but he didn’t voice a single one. I took a bite of the warm bread covered venison, chewing thoughtfully as I walked to stand under the eaves of Belethor’s General store, Kaidan standing next to me as I did. It was tasty, but I frowned down at the food in my hand, almost too keyed up to eat.

“I realize this is a poor possible last meal, but if we survive this, I’ll make sure to get us something to celebrate.” I looked up, my eyes meeting Kaidan’s steady gaze as I took another bite of my roll.

The dark warrior shrugged, swallowing the bite of food he was chewing before speaking.

“I’ve had worse.” 

We finished eating as we walked, heading for the town gates, and I fell silent, my mind screaming for me to run in the opposite direction from what was surely going to be my fate.

_I can stop this right? I can just refuse to be the Dragonborn can’t I? Not bloody likely…_

I was fooling myself if I thought I could avoid anything that was going to be happening to me. I honestly didn’t think I wanted to know what the penalty would be if I chose to completely ignore the dictates of a God, especially one who brought me to this plane of existence in the first place. I heaved a sigh as we went out the gates, Irileth and her guardsmen not too far in front of us. Even as we had stopped briefly to grab food, the time it took to muster the guards took almost as long. I wasn’t dragging my feet but I wasn’t exactly running to my doom either. I wondered how many of the guard would end up blackened corpses on the plains outside Whiterun today.

“A copper for your thoughts…”

Kaidan’s deep baritone pulled me out of my macabre musings as we walked across the moors toward the western watchtower and the Whiterun contingent, the breeze tossing my hair just slightly. 

“Just bemoaning my fate and not exactly eager to confirm my suspicions.”

Kaidan gave a low grunt, not altogether happy with my answer.

“Speaking with you leaves me with more questions than I started with. Are you always so cryptic or am I just special?”

His disgruntled tone actually made me grin, and I turned my head to look at him. My warrior companion was far too good looking for my heart, and I sincerely hoped I wouldn’t get him killed today. I stopped walking just short of where Irileth and her squad were waiting, my gloved hand grasping Kaidan’s armoured bicep to stop him and lowered my voice just a bit.

“Tell you what….after we kill this dragon we can have a nice talk over a meal and some ale. I’ll answer your questions then.”

Red irises roved over my face, weighing the truth of my words and taking in my censure of not wishing to be overheard.

“Aye, I’ll hold you to that.”

I walked ahead of Kaidan, coming up to the group behind a cluster of boulders. Black smoke billowed out of a window in the tower, bushes and grass still aflame in places, deep black scorch marks marking the passing of a dragon.

“It looks quiet now, but it sure looks like he’s been here.” Irileth straightened, her gaze roving over her warriors in turn. “Fan out and look for survivors, but keep your eyes to the sky. We need to know what we are dealing with.”

My eyes met Kaidan’s and we simultaneously drew our bows as we followed the group to the ruined tower. No sooner had we got to the base of the building when a guard came running out in a panic yelling about two of his comrades who had been swooped up by the great beast in passing. A roar echoed across the plains of Whiterun, bouncing off the mountains as the dragon announced it’s return.

“Bows! Make every arrow count!!”

Irileth barked out the orders that Kaidan and I were already following, bracing ourselves from the gust of wind as the dragon flew by, turning as it did. Arrows bounced off the scaly green hide, with only one or two actually sticking, most going wide as the speed of the creature outdistanced the arrows. I drew back my bow determined to cause more damage, hoping that the combination of the Bow and Arrows from Akatosh would make a difference. I loosed the arrow, hitting the side of the creature and making it roar in pain, it’s head swerving to see where exactly the arrow had come from.

_Fuck….well, I got it’s attention…._

Heart in my throat, I didn't want to waste the opportunity. If it was concentrating on me, maybe I'd be able to keep the death toll down to a minimum, save a few lives while risking my own. Golden eyes as large as my head swiveled towards me and I ran out south of the tower into the open, bringing the dragon’s attention with me. It flew circling around the tower, breathing gouts of fire onto one of the guards as it passed. The man barely had time to scream before he was almost completely reduced to ash, his charred body falling to the grass in a heap of blackened armor. I nocked another arrow, sighting down the shaft as the dragon came around once more.

“Amorre!” Kaidan ran up behind me, loosing an arrow as he did, the shaft striking the dragon’s wing as it settled heavily on the ground only yards in front of us. “Are you daft?! You’re going to get roasted!” In vain, the large man tried to block my body as the dragon swung it’s muzzle in my direction. Instantly, I jumped in front of him, bringing my clenched hands and bow in front of myself as the dragon inhaled.

“Get down behind me!”

To my immense relief, Kaidan and two other guards got behind me, and my eyes went hard as I looked at the creature trying to kill us. With a thought I pulled up the spell Greater Ward just as the dragon exhaled, it’s fiery breath splashing over the magical shield that I held, pushing against the heat and pressure, the devastating flame rolling off and away, allowing me to protect myself and those behind me from instant death.

After what seemed an eternity, my arms straining against the force of dragon flame, it stopped, and before the dragon could respond, I nocked an arrow, pulling the bow taut. My eyes met those of the dragon in front of me, his dusty green scales widening around golden eyes as a single word came from the dragon’s maw.

“Dovahkiin??” With a sigh I loosed the arrow, the shaft flying straight, deep into the beast’s golden eye. “Nooooo!!!!!”

The dragon roared in pain and anguish, taking a single step before collapsing to the ground, a final breath escaping before the creature lay lifeless. The remaining guards came closer as I looked at my bow, cracked and damaged from being so close to the magical shield while blocking dragon fire. My own fault for holding the damn thing when I cast the spell. I was lucky I had been able to even fire the arrow afterward.

“Is it dead?”  
“Don’t get too close!”

I stepped forward, almost on impulse, feeling something pulling me toward the gigantic corpse, a force I couldn’t deny if I wanted to. Kaidan followed me, his voice steady which is more than I could do.

“You have a God’s own Luck….That was a Hell of a shot.”

I stopped next to the now deceased dragon, my eyes not leaving the hulking mound of cooling flesh. I could feel it, a torrent of power waiting to be unleashed like the patter of rain right before the flood, making me shake my head, my voice somewhat unsteady from anxiety and adrenaline.

“The show’s not over….”

“Wha….?” 

Whatever Kaidan was going to say was swallowed up by a roar of fire as the dragon’s body erupted into cold flames, a magical wind whipping up and around causing new panic amongst the guards.

“Get back!”  
“What’s happening?”

Power rose forth, licking my skin as it whirled in a cyclone around my body, forcing Kaidan to take a step away from me before it dived into my flesh. The trickle became a torrent as the magical flame swept across the dragon, consuming the creature, the energy pouring into me, taking my breath away before disappearing into me completely, leaving only the bones of the dragon in it’s wake.

I gasped for air, breathing in great lungfuls as I panted, my skin almost feeling too tight as my body struggled to accept the immense power of the dragon. It left me exhilarated, energized, as if I could take on the world with the flick of my finger. It just felt so GOOD… I stumbled a bit, making Kaidan step back to me in a rush, steadying me with his strong hands. I now understood the phrase ‘drunk with power’ as that was exactly how I felt.

I looked up at Kaidan, his handsome face looking down on me in concern, and I couldn’t help but stare at the fullness of his lips wondering briefly how they would feel against mine, making my breath hitch for a moment. The whole idea of having his head bend down to me and trail those lips across the sensitive skin of my neck lit a fire in me hotter than the one that just consumed the dragon. I admit, I’m short, but Kaidan towered over me by almost a foot, and I have always had a severe weakness for tall men. I just killed a fucking dragon and here I was mentally assaulting my armored follower.

_Down, Girl. You have more important things to think about right now._

I tamped down the sudden rise of lust, shaking my head to clear it as I steadied myself, stepping from Kaidan as I did, and immediately missing the feel of strong arms around me.

“I’m good, Kaidan. Thank you.” 

“What in the name of Oblivion was that??”

Before I could answer, one of the Whiterun guards came up, his voice a combination of awe and eagerness.

“I can’t believe it!! You’re….Dragonborn??”

I tried to keep my face neutral, as Kaidan turned a confused gaze to the guard.

"What are you talking about?"

The guard's eyes sparkled as his eyes met those of my companion, more than happy to explain his thought patterns.

"Way back in the old times, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, it is said that the Dragonborn would slay Dragons and steal their power." His eyes met mine, the eagerness in his voice unmistakable. "That's what you did isn't it? Stole the dragon's power?"

There was nothing to be said, and nothing to gain by denying it, so I didn't even try to make an effort. 

"Sounds accurate."

Kaidan turned to stare at me as I shrugged, my eyes begging him to hold his questions for later, and I turned away from him, the chatter of those around us fading into the background as I concentrated on breathing as I surveyed the group of men slowly gathering.

“There’s only one way to know for sure. Try to Shout. They say only the Dragonborn can shout without training. Speak as the dragons do.”

Other guards came up to examine the body of the giant lizard, overhearing the conversation as they did.

"Dragonborn? What are you talking about?"

“You mean like Tiber Septim himself?”

"I don't remember hearing anything about Tiber Septim killin dragons… "

"That's cause there weren't any, idiot. They are only coming back now for the first time in… forever!"  
The dark elf Housecarl had joined the group at the back, her large amber eyes flicking between myself and the now deceased dragon.

"You’re awfully quiet, Irileth. What say you?"

"Yeah, come on Irileth. What do you think of this 'Dragonborn ' business?"

"Some of you would be better off keeping quiet instead of flapping your gums about matters you know nothing about." Her voice held no little amount of distaste for the conversation, her tone cold and final. "There's a dead dragon, and that’s something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them." Irileth's eyes met mine, respect openly burning within. "Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me. I don't need some mythical Dragonborn for that."

I didn’t miss the stare I was getting from Kaidan, feeling his eyes silently boring into the back of my skull, and there was no way I could even meet his scrutiny as yet. I was still trying to sort out what to so with the energy racing through my veins like a potent liquor.

“You wouldn’t understand, Housecarl. You ain’t a Nord.”

Irileth wasn’t about to take the offhanded comment from her soldier without comment.

“I’ve been all across Tamriel and I’ve seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this!” Her voice held the brace of finality about it, turning to address her men, confident as ever. "You would do well to trust in the strength of your sword arm more than anything else."

The first guard to bring up the Dragonborn couldn't leave it alone though, turning back to me once Irileth spoke her piece.

“If you are truly Dragonborn, like out of the old stories, you should be able to Shout. Can you? Did you try?”

I can. I know I can, but the guy is right. I have to know for sure. I really, really don’t want to, but there’s no getting away from it now. I stepped away from Kaidan, ignoring the way his frown deepened just slightly as I wobbled a bit unsteadily and turned away from the group, facing the huge skeleton. I could still feel power behind my eyes, begging to be used. I concentrated on the word I had found on the word wall in the Barrow, and Shouted.

"Fus!"

A cone of power erupted from my mouth with the word, forceful blue waves hitting the skeleton of the dragon and dispersing it into a pile of bones, flinging some several yards distance away. No sooner than the word crossed my lips, the power that had poured into me settled, like a cat curling up in front of a fireplace. I still felt energized, but it was no longer bordering on the edge of pain, the energy no longer a foreign and separate entity, but melting into my body as if it belonged there.

"There! That was shouting, what you just did! You truly are Dragonborn!"

I surprised myself to be honest. With everything else that's happened, this was just another nail in the coffin of what I thought of as my life. Well, my new life anyway. 

_Well, shit._

Irileth stepped toward me confidently, and by her body language, she was not bothered in the least with my display of power, leading credit to her statement that she had seen stranger things. Maybe she had. 

"There's much to be done. I need to take care of wrapping up things here, but Jarl Balgruuf needs to know what has transpired. You should be the one to tell him."

I nodded, knowing what she was asking, and agreeing with her. She turned away, gathering the men as she did. Kaidan watched silently as I paused, turning to the now pile of bones on the prairie grass. I crouched down placing my hand over a small bunch of bones and scales, and with a thought they were whisked into my pouch. I stood slowly, turning and walking past Kaidan as I did, confident in the knowledge that he would be right behind me. I wasn't wrong. 

I started walking towards the city, the metallic rustle of plate mail following behind me as my leather clad feet hit the stone paved road. We walked the road for a few minutes, tall, dark and handsome not saying a word as we did. The silence was deafening, and I heaved a sigh before I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to see Kaidan's eyes boring into mine and brimming with questions.

"I really don't know what you are used to Kaidan, but I would prefer it if you would just come out and say what you are thinking. You don’t need my permission to talk you know, and I would rather not have to guess about what’s going on in your head.”

Kaidan had stopped walking as well, and once more I marveled at his grace while wearing such heavy armor, cocking my head to the side as he arranged his thoughts to speak. The guy doesn’t seem to talk much, preferring action over words from what I’ve seen. I don’t mind stoicism, but I was still too keyed up yet to appreciate it.

“As I live and breathe, Dragonborn...? I never would have guessed it." His crimson eyes took in more than I expected, his words following giving me a glimpse of his attention to detail. "You don’t exactly seem surprised at the knowledge…”

That was more a statement than a question, and I turned and started walking again, sighing as I did. Kaidan stepped up along side me, watching the play of emotions across my face as I spoke with him.

“I suspected I was, but didn’t have confirmation until now.” I gave him a side-ways glance, my face coloring slightly under the intense scrutiny. “Now’s not the time to talk about it, though. After we speak with the Jarl.”

I took a couple steps, grinning slightly as I glanced his direction.

“I do believe that I tried to warn you when I met you that you might end up regretting following me.” My voice took on a serious lilt, wanting to verify his thoughts on the matter. “Do you still want to continue traveling with me? I wouldn’t blame you in the least if you want to cut out, and wouldn’t hold it against you either.”

Kaidan’s face turned stormy at the thought before clearing into an amiable grin, taking my breath away just slightly. The guy is almost more eye candy than I can handle right now. His low baritone held a wealth of satisfaction and conviction that was impossible to mistake.

“What? And miss out on all the fun? Not on your life, Dragonborn. I wouldn’t miss this for the world...”

I felt relief curl through my chest at his words, a bit of pressure easing, at least where the tall warrior was concerned. I took two steps, and the ground started to shake, a deep rumble echoing through the valley as the thundering sound cascaded down the mountainside of the Throat of the World. There was no mistaking the word, and it halted me mid-stride, my eyes looking in the direction of High Hrothgar, and the masters of the Voice, the Graybeards.

“DOVAHKIIN!!!”

My shoulders fell, and I closed my eyes as I could feel the beginnings of a headache starting up at my temples, unable to keep the expletive from falling from my lips.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is crazy and it's easier to shut shit out and write than it is to deal with reality right now. I work in healthcare so my updating might not be regular, but at least I'm able to write again in this new world of uncertainty.  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	21. Game of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissa and Kaidan finally sit down to a meal and a talk

“Thane of Whiterun…. You really are moving up in the world.”

Kaidan grinned as I plunked two frothy mugs of Honningbrew mead onto the wooden table at the corner of the Bannered Mare Inn in Whiterun. I took a seat in the chair across from him, as I shoved one of the mugs toward him, my face wearing a grin of it’s own. Kaidan pulled his gauntlets off, placing them off to the side of the table before he grabbed the mug I had set in front of him.

We had spent quite a bit of time reporting to the Jarl and I got a few items and made Thane for my trouble. Thane, from what I’ve seen, is similar to the rank of Knight in European terms. We also got a bit of information concerning the shout that had echoed over the mountains, calling for the Dragonborn. We would be headed for High Hrothgar and the Graybeards in the morning, but I needed a break now, and I wasn’t willing to head to the Luxury Suite. Too many people, and too many questions that I didn’t want to answer right now. Kaidan was going to be more than enough.

“It’s good to know I haven’t completely scared you off if you can tease me about it.” I set a key in front of him, as well as a small pouch watching as he took a drink of his mead before gesturing with the mug at the items I had placed.

“What’s all that then?”

“The key is to your room for the night. First door on the left up the stairs. My room is right next to it.” 

“Seems like a fine place to spend the night.”

“I’ve stayed here a couple times. The beds are clean, food is good and the mead flows like water.” I took another sip of the mead, letting the bittersweet taste linger across my palate before I swallowed. “Damn that’s good.” My eyes met Kaidan’s as I set the mug down. “Food is coming as well in a few minutes.” I had ordered dinner and paid for it before heading to the table with our drinks.

Kaidan waited patiently for me to continue, drinking from his mug with an air of contentment, his eyes going pointedly to the pouch and back to my face in a silent prompt.

I smirked, easily noticing my companion’s non-verbal cues.

“The pouch is your share of the payment for taking down the Dragon.” He set down the mug at that, pausing with his eyes trying to read mine before picking up the pouch and weighing it in one hand, his eyes going wide at the amount, before he dropped it back to the tabletop. It was just over 1800 gold, and not a small sum at that, roughly half of what the gear and potions I had gotten from Balgruuf sold for.

“This is a hefty sum. Are you sure?”

I took another drink of the amber liquid in my mug, loving the combination of sweet and spices with the bite of alcohol, and nodded at Kaidan.

“You earned it. It’s not everyday that you can take down a Dragon, is it?”

“I suppose not. I still feel a bit uncomfortable taking money from you when I owe you a life debt. You do realize that is why I’m coming along with you, Aye?”

“Consider the payment from a side job, then.” I pushed the pouch of gold closer to him. “I insist.”

He stared at me then, red eyes narrowed just slightly and his brow furrowed. I pointedly ignored him, letting him make up his mind on his own as I drink from my mug. After a minute or so, he scooped the pouch off the table and tucked it into his hauberk.

“Fine, then, but I’m buying the next round…”

“Deal.”

We sat drinking in companionable silence, a serving girl bringing by a large platter full of charred roast beef, potatoes, leek soup and greens a moment later, and Kaidan, true to his word, ordered a refill on the mead. 

“Dig in.” 

As we ate, the Inn slowly got a bit busier, and I felt a nice pleasant buzz from the alcohol, the tension in my spine finally easing. The Inn filled up, people drinking, dancing and generally having a good time. We had picked a table off in a corner, and the current noise was more than enough to allow for a private conversation.

“So, Kaidan….wanna play a game?”

He set his mug down, looking at me curiously, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Here I thought you said you would explain some things to me. Answer my questions…” He set his half empty mug on the tabletop. “Are you backing out on me, Dragonborn?”

I shook my head with a smile, leaning forward with my elbows on the table, my chin in my hand.

“I just thought that I shouldn’t be the only one answering questions.” I looked him dead in the eyes, comfortable in the dim lighting of the Inn and bolstered by the artificial spine from the alcohol. “The game is twenty questions. You ask a question, then I get to ask one. The catch is, you have to answer each question truthfully, or the game ends. The game continues until ten questions each have been answered, or until one or the other calls a halt to the game. Stop the game and you lose.” I thought for a minute deciding on a neutral penalty for ending the game. “The penalty for losing is agreed on before starting….” I smiled in wide challenge, lifting my mug. “Care to play?”

Kaidan’s handsome face was frowning again as he thought it over, before shrugging his shoulders.

“Sure. I’m game.” He took a drink of mead, emptying the mug before calling for another round. “Whats the penalty?”

“Easy one. Loser buys the drinks ordered during the game.”

“Done, but I get to start.”

“Go for it.”

Kaidan thought for a minute, asking the question foremost in his mind.

“Did you know you were Dragonborn before today?”

“You mean, did I know if I was Dragonborn before killing the dragon?” 

Kaidan nodded, taking a drink of the new mug of mead placed on the table by the serving girl.

“Yes, and no.” I grinned. “My turn.”

Kaidan brought his mug down to the tabletop with a thunk, his full lips pulled into a frown.

“Hold on. That wasn’t much of an answer.”

I grinned, taking a drink of my mead before setting the mug down and licking the froth from my lips.

“But it was an answer.” My eyes met his, and the teasing smirk I had didn’t drop. “I’ll be merciful just this once, since it’s your first time playing. There is a trick to it. The key to the game is to not ask a question that could be answered with either a ‘yes’ or ‘no’.”

The large warrior thought for a minute before speaking again, and this time, made sure I couldn’t dodge the question.

“How was it that you suspected you were Dragonborn?”

My smile was so wide it stretched from ear to ear.

“Now that, sir, is a playable question.” I put my hand to my pouch, and brought out the note left for me with the Gifts of Akatosh. “I was given this, along with a few things, but I had no proof of it’s authenticity until we killed the Dragon this afternoon.” I handed Kaidan the note and he took it from me dubiously, opening the paper to look at the contents.

I watched, sipping from my drink as his eyes widened, reading over the contents of my note from the God, Akatosh, before sliding it back across the table at me.

“This….this is a lot to take in.”

“You’re telling me?” I raised an eyebrow at him before sliding the note off the table and tucking it back into my pouch. “Try being on the receiving end of that.” I paused for a second, thinking about what I wanted to ask him. “My turn. What brought you to Skyrim?”

“I came here trying to trace my ancestry.”

“Your ancestry?”

“Uh, uh.” Kaidan held up a finger, cutting off anything further I was going to say. “My turn again.”

I couldn’t help the pout as I had realized he was catching on to the game faster than anticipated. It was short lived though as I was actually having fun, my grin coming back quickly. I gestured with my mug, saluting his point.

“You’re right, your turn.”

“Who were you…before you knew you had the Dragon blood?”

“You had to pick a hard question didn’t you?” I paused gathering my thoughts. “That is a long and convoluted answer that will take several questions to complete… The short answer is: I really don’t know. I woke up bound in the back of an imperial wagon headed to Helgen. I don’t remember any of my life in Tamriel before then.”

I took a drink, a bit uncomfortable. I wasn’t going to tell him I came from a different dimension all together. 

“Why did you come to Skyrim to find your ancestry? You don’t look like a Nord…” I jumped to ask my next question, hoping he forgets the current line of questioning.

Kaidan gave a derisive snort, his tone just as snarky.

“Well, aren’t you observant?” He sighed, running a hand across his face. “No, that Atmoran ice doesn’t run through my veins. I can’t be sure what does. I have no ‘Voice of the Emperor’ or natural ability. I don’t know the race of my mother….” Kaidan trailed off, looking into his mug for answers before meeting my eyes once more. “The sword belonged to her, and it’s the only thing I have left, the only clue to who she was. Who I am.”

His voice was laced with frustration, and it was obvious to me that he had hit more than one obstacle in his quest.

“I can help you with that if you want..”

I got his attention then, his eyes widening in surprise, and his mouth dropping open just slightly.

“You’d do that for me?” I nodded, turning away the offer for another mug of mead from the server. “I would appreciate the help.”

I yawned, the combination of good food and plentiful drink along with the eventful day finally hitting me. Maybe I’d even sleep though the night… I figured it was wishful thinking on my part. I hadn’t slept well since I left the Suite, but I wasn’t going to be cozying up to my new partner any time soon no matter what my libido was telling me. My exhausted state had to have been noticeable as Kaidan took the opportunity to point it out.

“You seem about done for the day. You should get some rest. Gods know, you didn’t get much last night….”

I stared at him, slightly stunned by his consideration. The guy doesn’t even know me. Doesn’t really know anything about me, but is polite enough to recognize when I need rest? I gave him a pointed stare, not exactly sure of his intentions.

“We’re still playing the game….”

Kaidan waved his hand as if it didn’t matter to him.

“I didna say that we’d stop playing. I was suggesting that we could pick it back up tomorrow. As I’m calling for a halt, I’ll pick up the tab for the drinks.” Kaidan downed the last of the mead in his mug, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand after and setting the container onto the table. “Besides, I kinda like this game of yours.” He flashed me a brilliant smile, taking my breath away with the devilish glint in his eye. “’Tis a good idea to while away the time while we travel.”

I paused for a minute before finally nodding at him, acknowledging that yes, I really did need sleep. I need to be sharp if I expect to survive all this, and sleep will go a long way in solving that issue.

“Alright then, I’ll see you in the morning, Kaidan.”

“Sleep well, Dragonborn.”


	22. Journey to High Hrothgar, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre and Kaidan set out from Whiterun and make a couple stops on the way.

Kaidan had gone upstairs to his room not long after his red-haired employer, although sleep was a bit longer in coming. He took the time to clean his armor and sword before lying down to rest himself, and as such, didn’t get a full nights sleep. Even so, by the time he had strapped on his armor and headed downstairs, Amorre was already awake and nursing what looked to be a cup of tea in a completely empty and silent Inn.

“Morning, Kaidan. Sleep well?”

“Mmm…well enough.” He studied the Dragonborn, not failing to notice the slight bit of tired around her deep blue eyes.

_A man could drown in those eyes…_

He mentally shook himself, his eyes gliding away from her as he grabbed a roll from the plate in front of her.

“Grab some caffeine. We’ll be leaving in a few minutes.” She gestured to the pot of tea and second cup on the counter.

Kaidan nodded, doing as he was told and trying not to think too much about why she was up so early. In the end, he lost the mental debate, speaking up after a couple minutes as he drank the tea she had provided.

“Did you even sleep?”

Amorre turned to him, an impish grin across coral pink lips. Her hair was once more tied up into a ponytail, held in place by a bit of leather.

“I slept…I just had to do a little shopping before we left.”

Kaidan peered through the window of the Inn from his seat at the bar. As expected, it wasn’t even close to being light out, the faintest rays of dawn still thinking about making an appearance.

Kaidan smirked, turning once again to the gorgeous red-head at the bar next to him who was now idly twirling a lockpick in her fingers.

“Shopping, huh. Is that what you call it?” He turned again to consider his employer, not able to hold back the question on his lips. “Why?”

“To see if I could.” Amorre noticed his stare and tucked the pick into a pocket of her pants. “Don’t give me that look, Kaidan. I paid for what I took. Belethor is a friend, and I don’t steal from friends, not to mention that Whiterun is as close to a home base for me than anywhere else.”

“Friends? With that weaselly little bastard?”

“Maybe ‘friend’ is too strong of a word, but I’ll not burn my bridges here. I’ve just been made Thane after all.” 

The irony in that statement didn’t miss the armor-clad mercenary one bit.

She picked up her gloves from where she had set them on the bar and pulled them on. “We best get moving. I ran into Amren while I was ‘out’ this morning. Seems some bandits stole his father’s sword some time back, so should we happen to come across it, he’d like it back.”

“Amren?” Kaidan finished the roll he was eating and pulled on his gauntlets, watching as the Dragonborn tossed a few coins on the counter to pay for the morning meal.

“Redguard swordsman, lives here in Whiterun with his wife and kid. Heard her giving him the third degree over wanting to get his sword back last week.” Kaidan followed her out the doors of the Inn as she kept speaking. “I felt sorry for the poor bastard.”

It was that perfect time before dawn, the city was just waking from slumber, the streets still clear of people, but there was that undercurrent of wakefulness where at any minute people would start to move about the streets to begin their day. They headed toward the gates of Whiterun, nodding to a guard as they passed.

“Felt sorry for him? Because of his sword or his wife?”

She flashed him a coy smile, her eyes sparkling.

“Both.” As they came to the gate, Kaidan watched as she stopped, her eyes roaming over the area. “Gimmie a minute here. Something I want to try before we go. Might take some time…”

Kaidan nodded, his eyes never leaving the woman he was guarding but he stepped off to the side. He caught movement at the corner of his vision and turned his head to see one of the gate guards beckoning to him. 

Curious, Kaidan went over to where the guard was standing, still keeping an eye on Amorre.

“Glad I caught you before ya left.” The gate guard nodded to Kaidan, one hand comfortably resting across his sword hilt. “I wanted to thank you both for being able to help with the Dragon yesterday. I don’t think we would have been able to take the beast down without you.”

“Our pleasure.” Kaidan was still watching as Amorre stepped back from the gate sizing it up just a bit before walking the length of the gate, then going to the middle and crouching down on the cobblestone. The guard noticed Kaidan’s attention and looked over at the Dragonborn as well, asking the question that was currently swimming though Kaidan’s head.

“What in blazes is she doing?”

“Not a clue in Oblivion…” 

With that, Kaidan shook his head and stepped forward, stopping to look down curiously on the red-head, who was now scribbling with charcoal onto a cobblestone.

\---------------------------

_What does the symbol look like exactly?_

I had taken out a piece of charcoal and was currently drawing my version of the Akaviri Dragonborn symbol onto one of the bricks at the center of the gate opening. I had heard a bit of the exchange between Kaidan and one of the Whiterun guards, but didn’t pay attention to the content, only registering that they had a conversation. I finished the symbol on the stone just as Kaidan stepped up to me, clearing his throat to get my attention. 

“You do know that the first good rain they get here is going to wash away your artwork…” I turned my gaze from studying said ‘artwork’ up to meet the crimson eyes of Kaidan. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Just a little experiment…” 

I returned my attention to the symbol I had drawn and placed my hand over it, concentrating my power and pushing a portion of it into the drawing. Power flared brightly and I removed my hand, the symbol now shining a bright silver that faded seconds later. I stood back up, brushing my hands off on my pants as I did, and met the confused stare of Kaidan.

“There…now it might wash away but the mark will still be there.”

“What was that?”

I couldn’t keep the grin off my face.

“Let’s just say that I marked my territory.” I looked around, people starting to come out of their houses to start the day as the sky started to lighten in the east.

“What? Like a dog pissing on a post?”

I smothered a chuckle as I turned and clapped a hand on Kaidan’s arm.

“Something like that.” I walked over to the guard and noticed he looked familiar. Not just from around town, but that he was one of the guards who had gone with us to kill the dragon. 

_Must have been the discussion that Kaidan and he were having._

“You were with Irileth in the guard detachment yesterday, right? You got a name?”

“It’s Roy, Milady.”

“Well then Roy, can you do me a slight favor?” I gestured over to the symbol on the ground. “Can you stand on the symbol and whisper ‘Dragonborn’ please?”

Kaidan watched silently as the guard shrugged and walked over to where I had left my mark.

I stayed where I was and turned my back to the guard waiting for something. I wasn’t sure what, but knew it the second I felt it. There was a tug, deep in my chest, almost like a push, the word “Dragonborn” echoing loudly in my mind. I turned around more than pleased that it had worked.

“Thank you for that.” 

Roy nodded as he returned to his post, the questions across his face plainly seen, so I explained what I did, not only for him but for my stoic companion as well. 

“What I did was place a magical call on the stone. Should Whiterun be in danger, say from a dragon attack and I am not here, stand on the stone and call for the Dragonborn and I will know to return.” The wonder across the man’s face didn’t clear as he nodded. “Please let the rest of the guard know as well as report to Irileth and the Jarl. I didn’t want to let them know what I was doing in case it didn’t work.” I smiled at the guard watching him flush just slightly, and I pulled out a piece of paper.

“Do this for me and when you get the chance, feel free to stop by the Luxury Suite when you are off duty.” I scribbled a note on the paper before I folded it and handed it to him. “Give this paper to Old Man Beard at the Suite and he’ll see you’re compensated for your time.”

The guard went to take the paper and I pulled it back from his fingers slightly, making him look to my face once more.

“This is just in case of an emergency, all right? I don’t want to get a call back here because the Suite ran out of Colovian Brandy or something, got it?”

The guard took the paper, nodding in ascent as he did, a grateful smile on his face.

“My thanks, Dragonborn.”

Kaidan and I left through the gate after that, my warrior following closely behind me. 

\---------------------------

“It’s like traveling around with a damn shadow sometimes! How is it you can move about so silently?”

Kaidan whispered from behind me as we crept through the third ruin of the day. The first just happened to be a tower infested with bandits, the leader of which held Amren’s lost sword. I’d never have known if it wasn’t for the odd low chime made by my journal when I picked it up. The second was a small barrow off the side of the road, and infested with a couple undead skeletons. A few well placed arrows got rid of them, and we continued on toward Iverstead and the 7000 steps up to High Hrothgar.

“Is that a rhetorical question or do you expect an answer?” my voice wasn’t much higher in volume than his, keeping somewhat quiet as we had yet to see any creature, living or dead, since we entered the cave. Kaidan didn’t answer, and I could almost hear his eyes rolling in their sockets at my smart-ass response.

The barrow we were currently creeping through was occupied, but with what or whom it was hard to tell. Faint light flickered off the torches set in the walls, walls that sometimes were natural stone cave, and others remnants of carved stone as if for a temple or burial mound. A faint scent permeated the air, reminding me of arcing electricity, and Kaidan came up along side me as I paused.

“Can you smell Magicka in the air, too?” I must have had a confused look on my face as the warrior explained a bit more. “It smells like….a rain-less thunderstorm.”

Awareness hit my senses as I realized what he was talking about, his description of the smell perfectly describing the scent trickling through the air in the barrow. I remembered the same smell in the air then, as I had when practicing magic with Ellis at the Suite. Mages then.

For them to be hiding away in a ruin meant not just mages, but necromancers, mages adept at bringing the dead corpses of the fallen back to life to serve them. My face twisted into a slight mask of disgust before I cleared my expression. I really never liked the idea of necromancy in the first place. I never did understand the lure of using a corpse as a fighting unit, unless the sheer horror of the act was the point. 

Risen corpses weren’t much by way of fighters, as all thought had left the building when they died. To me, they have now gotten to be more of a distraction than anything, a disgusting distraction. Good news though as a well placed arrow in the head of the caster made the risen corpse turn into a puddle of quivering ectoplasm. Considering the context, I didn’t exactly feel bad killing either the undead or the caster.

We continued down the tunnel and came to an open area, a pair of mages sitting near a cooking fire as two undead with pickaxes hammered at the wall in front of them. In the space of a couple seconds, I drew my bow and picked off one of the robed men at the fire, the second only getting to turn around before an arrow from Kaidan pierced his neck.

“Nice shot.” 

Kaidan was better with a bow than he made out, unless of course his ability with the massive sword on his back was more than he’d let on so far.

“Not like I’m getting much action here, following along behind you…” 

The disgruntled tone in his voice made me grin just a bit and turn to face him as I stood up from the crouch I was in. 

“If you have something to say you can just say it, Kaidan.”

I cocked my head to the side just slightly, the bow held loosely in my hand as I observed the large warrior. Kaidan clenched his jaw, and the look in his eyes made me sigh as I turned back around and headed toward the corridor leading deeper into the musty tomb. 

_Akatosh save me from stubborn ass men…_

I didn’t bother to crouch down, realizing that any noise of conversation was going to give away our position, and I doubted I’d have long to wait before Kaidan decided to speak his mind. 

We came into the next room after a short walk, the lids of several tombs flying open as we entered, Draugr climbing out faster than I would expect from corpses. Kaidan moved to the left, swinging the longsword as he did, the black steel biting into the Draugr nearest him, and flinging it to the side with the force of the blow. I drew down my bow and let fly an arrow into the chest of the undead rising before me, hearing the growl at my right too late to stop the blow from falling. 

The axe bit into my armor at the elbow, pulling a hiss of displeasure from my lips, jerking me to the side and spinning me to face my new attacker. I blocked the next blow with my bow, shoving backwards to get a bit of room between myself and the undead. I stepped back quickly, drawing another arrow as fast as possible and letting it fly just as the Draugr was almost on top of me. Light faded from undead eyes as my arrow pierced through one eye socket and through the skull of the Draugr, the fletching feathers sticking out like some sort of macabre decoration as the body fell to the dirt floor. Adrenaline flew through me, my breath coming in pants from the exertion and I glanced around, bow at the ready for the next target.

A roar of rage from Kaidan across the room captured my attention as the brawny warrior swung his sword in a brutal arc, taking out the remaining two Draugr with a single blow. Enemies vanquished, at least for the moment, I put away my bow, before looking over my arm. Kaidan apparently didn’t miss observing my fight even as he was engaged in his own, and he sheathed his sword, striding over to where I currently stood, leaning on one of the sarcophagi.

“Dammit all, Dragonborn! This is exactly what I’m getting at!” He grabbed my arm a bit roughly, looking for signs of damage and completely ignoring my sound of protest in his own agitation. “How am I supposed to protect you when you don’t even seem to notice what's going on around you?”

I jerked my arm from his grip, my eyes flashing.

“I’m perfectly fine, Kaidan. I don’t need you to take a blow meant for me, that’s not the point of having you with me..” I resumed walking, irritated now at the armored warrior still complaining behind me.

“I swear, it’s as if you have no care for your own personal well being. Do you always run headfirst into trouble, or is that particular torture just for me? Can’t I at least take the lead here?”

I walked though the next corridor, not bothering with sneaking since the loud protesting of my companion was going to give us away anyway. My eyes scanned the area as we walked, noticing the pressure plate set in the floor that most likely triggers a trap of some kind, and made sure to sidestep it, calling out to Kaidan as I did.

“Watch the trap..”

I heard the rumble right after and I turned, my eyes wide in alarm, only to see a set of spikes spark off Kaidan’s armor before planting themselves in the wall, forming a barrier between us.

“You alright?” 

The disgruntled frown didn’t leave Kaidan’s face any less handsome as he nodded to me.

“Alright, that was close.” He sighed, shoulders slumping just a bit. “Fine. So you can see traps before I can.” 

The spikes slowly retreated, and this time Kaidan maneuvered around the pressure plate, careful not to step on it. We moved a bit past the trap, ending up in a room that looked like some sort of a living area. Kaidan wasn’t quite done, and I stopped, turning to him as I did. I had told him to speak his mind with me, and what kind of a person would I be if I didn’t listen? 

“Look…” Kaidan’s voice lost it’s edge, the tone taking on a placating air. “You move well in light armor. I just can’t trust it, myself. I find I’m worrying at every blade and arrow that goes your way…”

“Well, if it’s any consolation I don’t really trust it either, but I also don’t like the idea of you getting injured on my account.” 

I thought for a minute, my mind furiously searching for some sort of a compromise that we could both live with.

“Well, I know you are no good at sneaking around and even if you were, the rattle of your armor would give you away. Tell you what, if you want to play meat-shield, then fine.” Kaidan tilted his head, studying me curiously as I continued. “If you are taking lead, can you at least stay close enough to me that I can spot any traps in front of you?”

“Aye, that I can. You do realize that I would better serve as a distraction. They might see me, but they’d never see you coming until there was an arrow in their chest.”

Kaidan started rummaging around the room, grabbing the couple potions he saw on a bookshelf as I pondered his argument. He had a point and a good one at that. Kaidan is much bigger than I am, both in height and breadth of his shoulders. If I’m sneaking, odds are an enemy wouldn’t notice me until it was too late. I frowned, voicing the one main concern I had.

“I just don’t want to accidently hit you in the course of the fight…”

“I trust you.” I could only frown at that, watching as he tested a chest and turned back to me when he realized it was locked. “Got a set of picks on ya?”

“Kaidan, I always have picks on me.” I glanced at the chest noticing the trap at the side. “Let me get this trap disarmed first.” 

Kaidan stood to the side watching as I worked on the locks, using the time I was occupied to attempt to reassure me.

“I know things happen in the course of battle, but I’ll not hold it against you if I take one of your arrows.” I popped the lock and tossed open the chest before standing up, my eyes captured by Kaidan’s as he stepped forward. His voice fell into a low timbre that sent a few not-so-pure thoughts through my head, my face flushing with heat just slightly. “I’ll be your shield, if you’ll mend my scratches.”

I couldn’t argue, instead turning away from my dark warrior before he could start to question my blush. We finished cleaning out the room, grabbing basically anything that could be of use before continuing. As agreed, I let Kaidan take the lead, even though I was still a bit dubious about my ability to keep from sticking an arrow though him.

Slow and methodical, we made our way through the tomb, clearing out the Draugr, the few necromancers and their undead servants along the way. I hate to say that Kaidan was exactly right. He made for a distraction that was so effective, I could kill three before I was even spotted, and by then? Kaidan was on clean up, taking care of who or whatever was left. We finally came to a huge set of double doors, solid and reinforced more than the previous single door entries.

“Think we found the boss’s room…I’ll keep him busy.” 

I nodded at Kaidan’s suggestion as I pulled my bow and settled into a crouch. Kaidan threw open the doors and I quickly scuttled over behind a pillar to the right, letting him take all the attention into himself.

“You dare to interrupt me? My pets shall beat you to death with your own limbs…”

I moved slowly, getting closer and to where I could get off a clean shot on the Necromancer up on the dais. That was when I heard it, the same low chanting that I heard before in Bleak Falls Barrow. I pulled back an arrow and aimed the point directly at the chest of the necromancer just as Kaidan finished dispatching the two controlled Draugr. 

“I’ll kill you myself!”

Flames erupted from the mage’s hands, but it was short lived as the next second they were extinguished as my arrow found it’s mark in the middle of the man’s chest. He had enough time to look down at the feathers and grip the shaft protruding from his body before I loosed a second arrow that struck him in the neck, making him collapse like a sack of potatoes.

I came out from behind the pillar then, brushing off the smug shit eating grin that had plastered itself across Kaidan’s lips.

“Alright, alright. I’ll say it.” I sighed, rolling my eyes as I did. “You were right.”

I climbed the steps as Kaidan sheathed his sword on his back, giving me a slightly mocking bow as I came up to him.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t push your luck, Mercenary.” 

I rolled my eyes and stepped past him, slinging my bow across my back as I did. The chanting in my head only got louder the further up the stairs I got, so that it was almost a roar of sound by the time I had full view of the Word Wall at the top. One foot in front of the other, I was drawn forward, the message etched in the stone calling out to me. Just like last time, one word on the wall was glowing, the bright blue white flaring as I got close enough, etching the word ‘Yol’ deep within my mind as the chanting faded.

“Are you alright?” Kaidan spoke right next to me, and for the life of me I hadn’t realized he had moved from the steps.

“Hmm? Yeah…I’m good.”

“You looked like you were in some kind of a trance or something just now…”

I turned to face Kaidan, the cautious concern coloring his voice making me wonder if he had seen or heard anything of what had just happened.

“You didn’t happen to hear chanting or see any bright light did you?”

The warrior shook his head in the negative, looking from me to the Wall behind me somewhat curiously.

“Nope. Can’t say I did.” He gazed at the etchings, written in runic dragon. “I always heard that these Word Walls were some kinda message. Never heard anything about them being magic.”

“This is the second one I’ve seen.” I read over the runes, speaking out loud as I did. “This stone commemorates the child king Jafnhar, who was burned alive by the Fire of the great dragon Lodunost.”

“You can read that?” 

I nodded, turning to Kaidan as I did.

“Each Word Wall seems to hold a word of power, one that once I have seen it, unlocks a Thu’um, or Shout. I have to kill a dragon and consume its soul before I have the knowledge to use it though.”

“So the more words you learn, and the more dragons you kill, you get stronger?”

“That seems to be the gist of it.”

“Hmm.” Kaidan seemed to process the information, turning over what I said before he spoke again. “We just need to find more Word Walls and Dragons for you then.”

I couldn’t help my jaw dropping at his declaration, the expression on my face surely comical with how stunned I was by his simple statement.

“What? Did I say something odd?"

I chuckled then, patting him on the arm as I walked past him.

“Nope, not at all… let’s clear this place out and get back on our way. With luck we should be able to reach Iverstead tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really liking where this is going and Part 2 is still in the works, but it was getting too long to post as a single chapter. Strangely enough Amorre is actually a bit cautious, but to Kaidan it doesn't look that way. I think he would take it as a personal affront if she got herself severely injured while he was supposed to be 'guarding' her.  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	23. Journey to High Hrothgar, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre and Kaidan continue to High Hrothgar.   
(Long Chapter....Sorry, not Sorry...)

As it was, luck was not on our side. By the time we got out of the Necromancer cave, it was almost dark and starting to rain. Not being one who enjoys sitting out in the wet, we went back into the barrow entrance-way and set up the tent and fire in the shelter provided. We just cleaned out the place of aggressive foes, so it was likely the safest place in the area currently. It was a good idea, for as soon as I had the tent set up, and Kaidan came back with wood for the fire, it started pouring outside.

Lightening flashed outside the cave, instantly making me glad of the decision. Somehow, I got the idea that walking around outside in a lightening storm would not be a good thing considering my companion was wearing a metal suit. I got the fire started as Kaidan started removing his armor, removing his gauntlets and vambraces from his arms, before unbuckling the hauberk and lifting it up and over his head. I heard a hiss of pain from his lips and looked up as he set down the armor. I would have been a lot more disturbed if he was bare chested, but he wore a short sleeved linen shirt under his armor. Even so, the shirt was stretched tight across a highly muscled chest, strong and toned from hefting and swinging the weight of the double-handed sword around. It didn’t leave much to the imagination but my concern quickly overruled any licentious thoughts.

“You alright?”

Kaidan only grunted as he picked up his left vambrace, inspecting the now sizable dent in the metal for any cracks.

“Damn Draugr got a hit on me is all. I’m more concerned about my armor.”

A frown pinched my face as I stood up and walked over to the other side of the fire where Kaidan was pulling out a small hammer and a bag of some sort.

“Let me see..”

“Tis nothing to be bothered about…”

The look I gave him wasn’t exactly happy.

“Armor can be replaced. Your arm can’t. You might have won earlier with taking the lead, but you are NOT going to win this one.” 

I sat down next to him, gesturing with my hand that he should roll up the sleeve. Kaidan’s eyes narrowed, the red tint of his irises reflecting the light of the fire giving him an almost demonic intimidation factor that I was determined to ignore even as it sped my heartbeat just a bit.

“Come on. Let’s get a look at it.”

The warrior huffed, pulling up the sleeve of the shirt and exposing his bicep. I couldn’t stop my reaction if I wanted to, the deep blue-black bruise cut across his upper arm in a wide swath, making me suck in a breath.

_Wholly shit that has to hurt!_

“It’s not all THAT bad…I’ve had worse.”

Kaidan dismissed the injury, brushing it off as nothing.

I didn’t bother to stifle the murmur that escaped from my lips.

“Stubborn idiot.” 

I followed up by calling power of my left hand, placing it lightly on his arm as I slowly trickled the golden light into his body. It was like placing my hand on warm marble, his muscles hard and solid as rock, and it was with extreme restraint on my part, to keep from feeling him up and running my hand over the skin on his bicep.

“You do realize you most likely bruised the bone, right?” I finished up healing him, removing my hand when I was done, but I still felt the tingle across my palm, both from the contact and the power I had put though it.

“If I’m going to be mending your scratches, then I’d better be mending your bruises as well.” I threw the words he said earlier to me back at him. “Next time, you had better let me know if you have any injuries.”

Kaidan looked like he was going to argue but I cut him off quickly.

“That’s an order, Mercenary. With all the shit I am most likely going to put you through, staying injured is not going to help matters.”

Kaidan’s eyes bored into me as he considered my words, nodding his head once in wordless agreement.

I couldn’t help the smirk that curled my lips.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

“Thank you for that.” He paused as if collecting his thoughts before continuing. “You make it very hard to argue with you.” 

“Glad you recognize that. Now gimme that arm piece…”

“I can take care of my own armor, Dragonborn.” 

Kaidan’s tone held a bit of resentment and reproach, sounding almost insulted, as if he thought I didn’t trust him to take care of it properly.

“Very true, but I can’t cook worth shit over an open fire. I just figured that it might be better if I fix the armor and you fix dinner… that is, if we want to eat anything tonight.”

Kaidan’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open just slightly before he gathered himself, his lips curving into a slightly sheepish smile. Kaidan picked up the armor piece I had asked for, placing it into my outstretched hand. 

“You drive a hard bargain there…”

“Nope, just hungry.” I smirked as I pulled out the little kit for armor repair I had packed away in my Pouch o’ Plenty. “I think I have enough things for a stew of some sort.”

I rattled off the ingredients I had in my bag and handed over the ones he asked for before I set in to repairing his armor piece. I had finished hammering out the dent and was looking it over for a minute before I spoke to Kaidan again.

“Hey, Kaidan?” He looked at me across the fire where I had moved after tending his arm. “Can you hand me your other vambrace?”

Kaidan had finished preparing the food, the ingredients simmering while we both worked on his armor. I might have been repairing it, but Kaidan had the chore of cleaning the metal of the rest. The little bag he had pulled out contained the components for that duty, oiled sand used to rub across the armor to remove the grime and blood that would cause rust, degrading the integrity of the metal. He didn’t bother to argue, passing the piece over without a word before going back to his work.

“Thanks.”

We worked on our projects for a few minutes, neither saying anything until Kaidan stopped to check the status of our stew, dishing out two large bowlfuls. When this was a game for me, I didn’t even think about filling my bags by picking up any of the regular clutter such as bowls, spoons, mugs and the like which were found in so many places in Skyrim. Now was a different story, and one of each was an essential thing to carry around when traveling, something I realized when I went though my first barrow by myself. I had just finished the arm piece, and set it aside when Kaidan handed me the bowl of stew.

\-------------------

Kaidan stirred the small pot of bubbling venison stew, before sitting back down on the ancient stone bench in the barrow entryway. The storm raged outside the entrance to the cave, mimicking the storm of emotion rolling through his chest, and he picked his hauberk back up and placed it on his lap. Amorre carried herself well, an easy confidence in herself and her abilities, and Kaidan considered it a huge win for her to start to rely on him, even in part. It pleased him more than he liked to admit, and that, coupled with her caring and considerate nature is what was currently stirring the pleasurable sensations he was trying to ignore.

He wasn’t used to this, these feelings, and certainly not for someone he just met, and his employer no less. Brynjar had always drilled it into his head, sometimes by knocking it into him, that you never get close to your employer. A job is a job, and when its over, take your pay and move on. 

They were words to live by, and Kaidan did just that, the lessons learned before his mentor’s death practiced by him daily. What was so different about this Woman? Was it because of her ability? Because she is Dragonborn? Maybe because he owed her a life debt? Whatever it was had him tied up in knots, caring far too much for her well-being than any other before her. 

Kaidan scrubbed the oiled sand over his breastplate, cleaning off dried blood and polishing out some of the shallow scratches, using the action to take out his frustrations as he mulled over his thoughts. He resisted the urge to look at her, to watch her work on his armor as he cleaned other parts of it. He couldn’t deny her abilities, especially if she had truly made her own, and the easy way she held the hammer told him volumes as to her ability which he had to admit, was greater than his. 

The rumble from his midsection interrupted his thought processes, bringing his attention back to the meal that he had prepared. It wasn’t anything special, but after the long day it smelled divine, enough that he set aside the now completed breastplate and scooped up two bowlfuls, setting the pot off to the side of the fire so it didn’t burn. Kaidan took the opportunity to study the woman as he stepped up to her, watching the play of firelight across the shine of her deep red hair. Would it be as soft as he expected if he ran his hands through it? He shook off the stray thought with a frown, stopping in front of her and holding out the bowl as she set aside his vambrace.

\--------------------

“Mmmm….thank you, Kaidan. This smells wonderful…”

I stirred the hot stew, the deep fragrance of meat and spices wafting up to my nostrils and making my mouth water. Steam rose from the bowl as I lifted the spoon to my lips, blowing on the food to cool it just a bit so I wouldn’t burn the hell out of myself. Didn’t work out quite the way I figured, earning myself a chuckle from Kaidan as I proceeded to try to take a layer of skin off my tongue by eating something at the temperature of lava. I hoped the dimness of the light from the fire hid the blush I felt creeping over my face as I set the bowl down to the side.

“Okay, better let that cool for a minute or two….” 

The smug look on Kaidan’s face was too obvious, but he too set his bowl down, so at least I felt a bit justified, grabbing the vambraces I had been working on.

“Try these on.” I handed the pieces of armor to the mercenary, his deep red eyes questioning as I did. “I tried to improve the fit a little, as well as added a little more padding at the edges. With any luck, should you take a blow like you did earlier, there is now a little more room should it dent like it did and it won’t leave as bad of an injury.” 

In the back of my head I made a mental note to look into heavy armor types that might work well for my mercenary companion. 

_Probably Ebony….or maybe Dragonbone._

Kaidan strapped the armor in place around his bicep, flexing his arm and moving it through the range of motion as I spoke, his eyes going wide.

“This is very well done. The fit is pretty near perfect…” He paused, looking over at me as he removed the piece, and I picked up the bowl of stew again, attempting to try to eat without burning myself this time. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” I took another bite of the stew, resisting the urge to moan out loud at the burst of flavor across my tongue. “This is absolutely delicious. I call it a fair trade…” 

An easy silence came over as we ate, and in no time flat I had the bowl empty, setting it down as I leaned back, basking in the glow and heat of the fire. Kaidan got up from his seat on the stone, bowl in hand as he went to the pot for seconds.

“Did you want more?” He paused, his handsome face turned in my direction as he asked.

“No, thank you. I couldn’t eat another bite.” I sighed in contentment, my eyes shining with the satisfaction brought on by a good meal and good company. “That was amazing, Kaidan.”

“It was just a simple stew…nothing more.” Kaidan sat back down, and attempted to polish off the remainder of dinner.

“And I burn water.” I thought for a moment, realizing that my extent of cooking in Skyrim was making coffee. “Well, I can make coffee but that’s about it.”

Kaidan paused in eating, looking at me curiously. 

“You really can’t cook?”

I smirked a little, shaking my head in the negative. Hell, I was a piss poor cook in the land of instant ramen and microwaves. I sure as hell didn’t have any past experience to bring to the table here.

“From what I’m told, I’ve never been able to.” Before Kaidan could comment, I filled in the blanks for him. “I believe I mentioned that I lost my memory of what had happened to me before Helgen.” 

I stretched my shoulders a bit, sighing as I did, Kaidan’s attention never wavering.

“I was fortunate enough to find people in Whiterun who knew me before Helgen, and they filled in the gaps for me.” I turned, looking him dead in the eyes as I spoke. “I’m told that I am the Eldest daughter of an Imperial General, and my mother was a member of the Aristocracy in Cyrodiil. She died when I was young, and my father waited until I was older to remarry.” 

I paused in my story to pull out a bottle of Alto Wine from my pouch, taking a drink before handing it to the mercenary next to me. He took the bottle from my hands, listening silently as I continued.

“My step-mother, while completely in love with my father, is an ambitious woman, and arranged for me to marry some noble titled scholar.” I scoffed, watching the raise of Kaidan’s eyebrows as his surprise shown across his face. “Apparently, me being, well…me… didn’t exactly agree with this particular development and I took off to Skyrim. Mind you, I don’t remember a damn bit of any of this, so it could just be bullshit…” I took the wine bottle as Kaidan handed it to me, and I took a long pull from the bottle before handing it back. “Sounds like exactly what I would do though…”

“Hmm…could be at that. Do you trust it?”

My eyes met Kaidan’s over the fire, my mind tumbling over his question. I nodded then, realizing that I really did trust the men I met at the Luxury Suite.

“Yeah…Yeah I do. There are too many things that ring true to be coincidence.” I watched as Kaidan took a drink of the wine and set it back down, putting his bowl on the bench next to him. “What about you?”

Kaidan’s lips turned into a bit of a pout, and my insides melted just a fraction, the warm velvet of his voice caressing my ears.

“I was raised by a Nord, Brynjar, and he spent my entire childhood criss-crossing Tamriel, teaching me how to live, and how to fight. I knew how to swing a sword before I even knew how to read.”

“That must have been an odd childhood…”

Kaidan gave a quick bark of laughter, his face breaking into a grin.

“On my 12th birthday, Brynjar took me up into the mountains. Come morning I found myself alone, with only a knife, some flint and an empty waterskin. It took me two days to get back to civilization, but I’d learned the value of self-sufficiency by then.”

I couldn’t believe it, but it was Tamriel after all. Death and conflict were a harsh reality in this world, one that I was still adjusting to.

“That was a bit extreme. Why would he do that? And to a child?”

“I’m not sure, but I think he was running from something, and he spent my whole life teaching me how to defend myself from whatever it was. He always said he’d explain things to me when I was older, and then he died before he ever could.”

“And your mother?”

“He always said she was beautiful…and brave…and clever. But never anything actually useful.”

I stretched again, smothering my wide yawn with a fist.

“Looks like we both have things to discover don’t we?” I grinned, easing the tension built up discussing our pasts, and I picked up the bowls and put them into the now empty cooking pot. The storm had lessened to a light rain, and I stood, picking up the dirty cookware and utensils. “I’m going down to the river really quick to clean this stuff up. I’ll be back.”

A few minutes later I was back at the camp, and Kaidan had redressed himself in his armor, making me look at him with a slightly confused gaze.  
“You sleep in your armor?”

“Sometimes, when I’m out in the open like this. I’m taking first watch tonight.”

His tone left no room for argument, and I wasn’t about to give him any lip about it when all I wanted to do at this point was sleep. I nodded as I packed the cooking utensils away and headed back into the tent to sleep. I followed Kaidan’s example, only stripping off my boots, gauntlets and weapons. I briefly wished that I knew a spell for cleaning clothes before I drifted off, exhausted from the day’s activities.

\-------------------------

“You know, I never thought I’d be one to make the pilgrimage and climb the 7000 steps to High Hrothgar.” Kaidan looked up at the line of steps carved into the side of the mountain. “I hear that if you visit each of the shrines on the way, Kyne will give you a blessing.”

I nodded, starting to follow the stepped trail up. We had gotten to Iverstead about an hour after dawn, and had met Klimmek, a laborer in Iverstead, on the bridge headed to the steps. We’ll be delivering supplies to the Greybeards as well as the Dragonborn to their doorway.

“We’ll have to stop at each then…”

“Oh, just a minute.” The sound of Kaidan’s voice made he stop and turn to look at him as he came up next to me on the first landing. “I was meaning to give you this.” 

He held out what looked to be a very well made signal horn, even down to a carved mouthpiece, and I took the piece from him, looking it over.

“It’s a Nord War Horn, carved from a bit o’ tusk. If ever we should become separated, you can use this. I’ll hear it, and be able to find you.”

“Thank you, Kaidan.” I turned it over, and to my surprise, there etched in the side, along with the dragon symbol of Skyrim, was a copy of the Dragonborn symbol I had drawn onto the cobblestone in Whiterun. My eyes flew up to him, and I could barely contain the delight I had as I saw the barest hint of a blush across his cheeks. He coughed, turning away from me just a bit as he spoke, walking to the first shrine.

“What? You said it was the Akaviri symbol for Dragonborn. I figured it would be a good thing to remember.”

“Was more interested in the dragon symbol…”

“Hmm? You said you were from Cyrodill. Isn’t that the Imperial crest?”

I walked along with him, the treks through the woods slightly different from even a few days ago. Before I met Kaidan, I didn’t think much about the wildlife in Skyrim. If I was attacked by something I defended myself. Easy peasy. It only took a day with Kaidan and I had learned at least the rudimentary skill of scanning my surroundings. I was finding that I really did prefer the sneaky way, taking out my enemies before they even saw me. Maybe because the bow was a way of distancing myself mentally as well as physically from my target, be it human or other. I found myself scanning the trail ahead as we talked, heading further up the steps.

“Well, that is true. I was thinking more along the lines of the symbols original meaning. It’s the symbol of the Dragonborn Emperor.”

“Aye? I wasn’t aware of that.”

“Two symbols of the Dragonborn.” I grinned, turning to look at him. “I like the look of the Imperial crest, but the Akaviri symbol was easier to draw.”

We heard before we saw the Troll on the road, so our dungeon tactics came to the forefront, with me pulling my bow as I went into a crouch, and Kaidan playing meat shield. The white shaggy beast was enraged at us, roaring its displeasure at the invasion of its territory, looking like a three-eyed, 9 foot tall gorilla with matted, bloody fur. Kaidan rushed forward as the Frost Troll barreled down on us, and I drew one of my arrows back to my ear, sighting down the bow. I waited. Not having a clear shot meant I hit Kaidan if I’m not careful. I have NO interest in dealing with that kind of guilt, so I I kicked my patience in the ass and moved, re-positioning myself to get Kaidan out of the line of fire.

My arrow flew, the hit hard enough to spin the troll around almost completely as it fell, making Kaidan’s heavy handed swing miss the creature by a mile. As the troll crumpled, it fell in front of Kaidan’s feet, forcing some seriously agile moves as Kaidan just missed being tripped by the corpse and falling flat on his face as his momentum took him forward. Seeing the creature dead made my dark knight turn an irritated glare directly at me.

_Whoops._

“What?” I stood up out of my crouch as I slung my bow over my shoulder, walking up the stairs to him. “Hey, I didn’t hit you…”

I think he was still a little irritated at me by the time we got to the top of our climb. The blessing from Kyne was nice, a little boost to the stamina as a gift for making the journey. It was refreshing really, like I’d had a full night sleep, something I hadn’t had since I left the Luxury Suite a week ago. It occurred to me then, that should I get the inclination, I might want to try to craft some potions. If my lack of sleep drains my stamina, and all I have to do is replenish it, that might solve my issues entirely. It still doesn’t keep my mind from wondering what it would feel like to have Kaidan’s arms around me as I slept. We both shook ourselves out of whatever thoughts we had been entertaining for the last half of the journey, and resolutely stood before the imposing gates of High Hrothgar. With a nod from me, Kaidan swung open the door to the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updates are slow...sorry about that. Life getting in the way does that lol.  
I keep coming up with more ideas and have to write to 'get to that part'...  
Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	24. Tell Me a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre and Kaidan leave High Hrothgar and head towards Morthal and the Tomb of Jurgen Windcaller

We headed down the steps from High Hrothgar a couple hours later, having met with the Monks of the Voice within. Silently I walked down the stairs, turning over the new knowledge in my head. It’s one thing to know about something, and completely another to actually be there to witness it. I had known what was going to happen here, and it had played out exactly as expected, but the one thing a game can’t reproduce is the experience.

The sheer calm and peace found within the walls of High Hrothgar was something almost indescribable, and the new words of power etched themselves into my head soft as a whisper, unlike reading them off a Word Wall. There was no rush of power, just new knowledge to wield in a different way. The Thu’um or Shout, has three words in combination for each ability at it’s strongest form. I now knew the first word of Whirlwind Sprint, and an additional word for Unrelenting Force, making a total of two for that Shout. That didn’t include the first word of Fire Breath either, but I needed another Dragon soul to unlock that one.

“You doin’ alright?”

Kaidan’s voice next to me startled me out of my thoughts, taking me a second to register his words.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking.” We continued down the stepped trail, the way down much easier than the trip up.

“Well, you do have quite a bit to think about. You’ve learned a lot in such a short time.” Kaidan turned his head toward me, a slight grin crossing his lips. “Imagine how much more knowledge you have yet to gain… It almost seems strange that the Greybeards would send you to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller as a test after what you just demonstrated.”

A slight smile made it’s way across my lips as I thought about it. 

“True, but it’s going to be a pain in the ass getting it, but I suppose that IS the point of a test like this…”

We continued walking for a bit, the late afternoon sun shining weakly through the trees as we passed.

“I heard tell that the Jarl of Windhelm killed High King Torygg with a Shout. Think there’s any truth in that?”

Kaidan almost seemed like he was thinking out loud, but I already knew better. My stoic companion never spoke without reason. I was starting to suspect that he was never taught the skill of ‘small talk’, not that that was a bad thing.

“Oh, I’m sure he knows a Shout, but as for killing someone with it? Highly unlikely.”

I got Kaidan’s full attention with that.

“Really?”

I nodded, continuing on our journey as I spoke.

“As near as I can tell, and from what I have heard, Ulfric only knows the first Word of Unrelenting Force.” I shook my head in denial. “I know the first two of that Shout, making mine more powerful, but it still isn’t going to kill anyone.”

“Why do you say that?”

I stopped on the trail, turning to the mercenary next to me.

“Unrelenting Force isn’t fatal. It can push you back if you don’t brace yourself against it, throw you a decent distance….and any Shout can pop your eardrums. Kill you though? Not the shout itself.”

“You seem quite sure of yourself.”

“Do you want me to demonstrate?” I looked around, spotting a deer ahead of us. “Watch.” I crouched down, sneaking up on the animal while downwind. I had gotten within 6 feet of the creature before I Shouted.

“Fus Ro!”

A cone of power, blue waves of force flew with my words, striking the large animal and shoving it a good ten feet through the air. The deer landed hard but didn’t kill it. It was stunned for a few seconds, flailing for a bit before it got it’s legs under it and bounded away. I turned and walked back, shrugging at the contemplative look I got from Kaidan.

“See? Not fatal.” I paused, seriously thinking about it for the first time. I hadn’t really thought much past the premise of the game, but it was something to think about now. “It would make sense that he would use it to stun Torygg, but he had to finish it with a different weapon.”

“I see your point. Hell of a way to end an argument…”

I chuckled then, my eyes sparkling.

“Damn straight.” 

Kaidan wasn’t done, his mind absorbing the information and processing it before he spoke.

“That might be a good tactic given the right opportunity. Should someone get too close, you can Shout to push them away and out of reach.” He gave me a sly side eye look, not quite turning his head. “Might be better than shoving them back with your bow…”

_Smartass…_

It was all I thought of to use to block at the moment, the heat of battle in close quarters in the dungeon. Shouting never even occurred to me, and it really should have. I really wasn’t used to all this Dragonborn shit for real, and I felt my cheeks heating up just slightly.

“Oh, you saw that, huh?” 

“Aye.”

Point made, Kaidan went silent yet again, making me wonder, and not for the first time, if he was a much better tactician than he was letting on. So far, his insights to combat and the ways of implementing them have been spot on when it came down to it.

In less time than I expected, we were back down the mountain side and crossing the bridge into Iverstead. Exhaustion hit me as we walked through the town toward the brightly colored hanging sign in front of the Vilemyr Inn.

“I really hope I can get a nice hot bath in this place.” I looked pointedly at my companion. “Actually, we both need one…”

“I’ll not argue there.” Kaidan went up the steps of the inn’s porch, opening the door for me to enter. “I’d not turn down a mug of ale or three either.”

After a bath and a decent nights sleep at the Inn in Iverstead, I was feeling pretty good. Well, good enough to take on a task for the Innkeeper at least by getting rid of the ghost at Shrouded Hearth Barrow right outside town. It took the day to clear, but we got some decent loot and another Shout to unlock from the word wall inside. I wasn’t doing to turn down the experience, nor the recognition I would get from the townspeople. It was a major point of the game, that the Dragonborn was to become known by all the Jarls in all the Holds of Skyrim. In part, to gain that recognition, the Dragonborn had to help and get to be known by the people living in each Hold as well. It was mutually beneficial, especially when I factor in the need for the Word Wall from the Barrow.

Completing the task of cleaning out the Barrow took almost all day, and after it was all done, Kaidan and I had earned a free night at the Inn. Somewhere in all the training I had done with the guys at the Suite, I had gotten stronger, making me able to keep up with Kaidan, which in all fairness, I thought was pretty good considering the guy was a professional bounty hunter for all intents and purposes.

It surprised me, being able to do all the things I can do here. It made me feel like a superhero while at the same time as it completely terrified me. I mean, honestly, I was getting used to the reality of Skyrim, and for the most part, I started to enjoy it. Don't get me wrong. I still really miss indoor plumbing, computer games, a cell phone, and a job where I wasn’t killing people on the regular, but so far, it’s a pretty fair trade. I’m just wondering when and if I’ll actually be able to go home. 

I put those thoughts out of my head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, realizing that getting the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller was going to be a lesson in futility since I suspected it wasn’t going to be found where it’s supposed to be. There was also the real possibility that it might actually be in the tomb, but I wouldn’t know until I actually went and tried to get the damn thing. Either way, it looked like we had to trek out towards the town of Morthal, at least that’s what my map and journal were telling me. Tomorrow morning would be soon enough to start on the journey.

\-------------------------------

“Ready to go?”

I was adjusting my bow onto my back, nestled next to the quiver of arrows as I walked over to Kaidan. He turned, getting up off the bench where he had been waiting. For once, Kaidan was awake before I was. Unusual since I’m the one who usually can’t sleep worth crap. Maybe it was because I was at an Inn? That would make sense. I was able to sleep a bit better because I felt safer. Not safe. Safer. The last time I felt safe enough to truly sleep was with the guys at the Suite.

“Aye. Best we get moving.”

I nodded and we left the building and Iverstead behind us, headed down the road to the north west as directed. We’d been walking for a good couple hours, stopping infrequently to take care of the odd bear or troll that happened in our way when the silence from Kaidan was starting to get to me.

“Hey, Kaidan?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me a joke.”

I heard the slight stumble from behind me as I took him by surprise, although whether it was from my question or the fact I was talking to him was still up for debate. 

“Are you serious?”

I slowed down a bit to let him catch up so that we were walking side by side.

“What? Don’t you know any jokes?” 

Kaidan was taken aback completely, not exactly sure what to think of me, his head cocked to the side like a black Labrador trying to figure out what the hell I meant.

“I know OF them.”

“And?”

“I just don’t see myself as being funny.” 

“Aww….Come on…”

I then turned my head to look at him, meeting his deep red eyes with my own. Whatever he saw in my face must have convinced him because he heaved a sigh that sounded like it weighed a ton.

“Oh, alright fine. Just don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” He paused thinking for a couple seconds before speaking again. “What do you get when you cross a joke and a rhetorical question?”

“What?”

“...”

_Wait….a joke and a…damn…_

I couldn’t stop the chuckle that spilled out of my lips, much to Kaidan’s everlasting surprise.

“Pppfftt….that’s pretty good..”

“I’m actually surprised that didn’t fall flat…”

“Hey now….I can appreciate a good joke.” I turned to glare up at the raven haired mercenary, and the long wicked smile that graced his lips almost took my breath away.

_Oh, man….this guy is bad on my heart…_

“My turn…” I pushed past my hormones, distracting myself a bit. “How do you get Virgin Wool?”

Kaidan blinked at me, thinking about the question for a minute until he gave up.

“Tough one. How?”

“Really ugly sheep…”

The bark of laughter from my usually detached companion made me grin from ear to ear, the sound low and husky that hit me in all the right places, making my heart speed in my chest. He went on for a bit the laugh slowing to a chuckle before he turned to me with a grin.

“Didn’a expect that from you…”

“Why is that?” 

Kaidan turned away from me just a bit, his voice cautious.

“I dunno. You just seemed a bit too…hmm….reserved?...no...lady-like?…for that kind of joke.”

I had to laugh then, the sheer idea of either of those words being used to describe me setting off my absurdity button. As if. Of course it’s not as if he’s aware I own a Brothel. I put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a little shove to get his attention.

“Kaidan, I don’t see myself as reserved, and sure as Hell don’t see myself as Lady-like.”

He gave me a look like I was completely off-my-rocker crazy as we kept walking.

“Really? Because that’s not what I see.”

“Elaborate.”

“See? That right there. No common woman would use that sort of vocabulary. They may not be illiterate, but the scope and breadth of education amongst the common folk doesn’t compare to that of the Nobility or Merchant classes.” he continued making his point. “You don’t talk much with other patrons in an Inn, nor do you drink too much, keeping yourself sober.” He gave me a pointed look. “Tis why I say Reserved.”

_That doesn’t explain you now does it? But point taken._

For the odd childhood that Kaidan had, he seemed not only very intelligent, but also quite knowledgeable, especially to my fiction addled mind. I know Skyrim as a story, he had lived here. That in my book, was worth more than gold right now.

“Ok, fine. I’ll give you the Lady part but only in education and by birth.” I wasn’t willing to give in more than that on the whole ‘being a Lady’ thing. “But I wouldn’t call that ‘reserved’ as much as ‘cautious’. I know better to be careful when I’m one of two woman in the room with an Inn full of drunk farmers looking for a good time.”

Kaidan grunted in response, not quite convinced, and I had to admit, my black knight was either a prodigy at observation, or he was taking his bodyguarding seriously. Or it could be a mix of the two.

_Or I have a potential stalker…_

Yeah he is SO not the type. From everything I’ve seen, Kaidan is loyal, protective, and so damn handsome I could cry with frustration. I am far to aware of the man traveling with me than I’m comfortable with, but so far, I’ve been able to push my attraction to him to the side. Maybe I’m the stalker…

I shook the thoughts from my head, concentrating on the road ahead. I’ve been doing that a bit too frequently in my own opinion. Getting lost in my own head is a trait of mine that I wish I could lose. I risked a curious glance at Kaidan and was a bit surprised to find him studying me as well.

“What?”

“You are very well read. I envy you that. Growing up, I never really got the chance. I think I’d like to change that, expand my mind a little.”

“Really? Well, I can loan you books any time you’d like…”

Kaidan looked surprised at my offer, his face turning to look at me with an intensity I had yet to notice previously.

“You’d do that? I’d be much obliged if you would.”

“Of course. I think I’ve collected far too many already to be honest, but I like books. If I come across one I think you’ll like, I’ll let you know.”

I shrugged, continuing to walk down the stone paved road. There weren’t too many in Skyrim, with only the main roads being paved at all. Most were the hard packed dirt worn by travelers, but the main trade roads between the cities were made so that trade was at least somewhat easier to transport goods and men.

We camped just off the road as night fell, building a decent sized campfire to ward off the chill in the air. We were getting further north in Skyrim, the ground quickly becoming quite snowy, and I was very grateful for the tent even though I would have preferred an Inn. I had thought that we would have been able to make it to the Nightingale Inn, but Kaidan assured me it would take a couple hours more to get there. If we stopped for the night, and start early enough in the morning, we’d be able to make it to Morthal by nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one new mod this chapter, but I barely touched on it. I know I said that I'd be posting mods that work in Skyrim VR, and this mod really -doesn't-, but there are a couple that are must haves for Skyrim SE.
> 
> 'Keep it Clean - A Bathing Mod' by Sthaagg Memnochs and Clioshand
> 
> Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	25. Dragon Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you first start off in Skyrim, there aren't many dragons, but if you let them, the damn things will be thick as maggots on trash. Needless to say, Amorre and Kaidan are going to run into more of them.

Kaidan and I set out early, neither of us able to get much sleep overnight, the dawn barely starting to peak to the far East. The day was nice and clear, with no unexpected distractions or attacks out of nowhere, much to my surprise. Maybe I should have not thought about it because the second I thought the day was pleasantly calm, all hell broke loose.

We heard the roar in the distance, and instantly my eyes narrowed as I pulled my bow my eyes to the sky. I heard Kaidan pull his bow next to me as the echo of the dragon’s roar was heard again, louder this time, closer. I spotted the red dragon just over the treetops at the same time as Kaidan, his shout ringing in my ears as I started to run in the direction of the dragon.

“There! To the North!”

I never thought I’d be the type of person to run towards danger, to run in the direction of my own possible imminent demise, but here I was, heading towards a giant lizard the size of a small plane with a damn bow and arrow, my heart in my throat. I knocked an arrow and pulled the bow back, using the arrow to line up the shot before letting it fly. The dragon was still a long way off, but my arrow hit, at least gaining the beast’s notice. It swung its head around, eyes finding myself and my companion, bows drawn on the road below. 

I let loose another arrow as the dragon flew over my head, diving low above me inhaling for a gout of flame. I spun, nocking a third arrow as I silently prayed that Kaidan was agile enough to get out of the dragon's immediate path. I needn't have worried, my dark knight easily able to dodge the thick swath carved through the grass by the dragon's breath. 

The dragon, scales burnished a deep red, turned midair swooping to hover over me, inhaling for another Shout of fire. I tucked my bow back and held out my hand palm out stretched, calling up Greater Ward just as the deadly flame burst forth from the dragon's maw. Red-orange tendrils of heat and fire collided with the power of the shield, cascading around me in a deadly dance, the heat felt through my armor. Kaidan let loose another arrow, striking the dragon in the side of its snout, causing it to stop the breath attack with a roar. The red dragon took a strong flap of its leathery wings, moving itself out of range of Kaidan's bow before turning back to land on the road behind us. 

I quickly slung my bow at my back, breaking into a run as the now landed dragon turned toward me, positioning itself for another breath attack. I drew my daggers, and sprinted straight for the dragon's head. I had to get there before it could breathe out, and roast me alive in the space of a few seconds, because honestly I wasn’t sure if my armor would protect from Dragon fire.

_Not gonna make it…_

I leaped to the side just as it exhaled, the gout of flame missing me by a hair, and Kaidan came up flanking the Great Wyrm, this time brandishing the black two-handed sword he favored. The dragon's attention instantly went to Kaidan, as his sword swung in a long arc, slicing deep into the scales on the neck. The second those whirling yellow eyes weren't on me, I acted. Blades drawn I ran forward, plunging my dagger into the neck of the dragon and pulling, using the action and momentum to propel myself behind its head, withdrawing my blade as I landed.

The second my weight registered, the creature started tossing its head, attempting to throw me off. In a single move, I plunged both daggers into the dragon's eyes with all my strength, hoping they would do enough damage. The dragon reared back, flinging its head sharply, and sending me flying off to one side. I tucked my arms, rolling across the grass and coming to my feet in a fluid movement, surprising myself. The red dragon jerked once more and collapsed, hitting the ground with a shudder. I stood panting from exertion, and wiped my hand across my face, dagger tightly fisted as I watched the last gasp leave the giant corpse in front of me.

Just like last time, as I approached, the body of the dragon was engulfed in heat-less flame, burning the flesh from the bones, as the power whipped through the air. It coalesced, streaming into my body in a wave of pleasure that took my breath away and doubled me over, even as I felt the mental 'click' of a Shout being unlocked. Kaidan was at my side a second later, helping me stand straight once more, his eyes meeting mine with concern.

"Ohhh. Wow." A long slow smile crept across my lips as Kaidan steadied me, my voice sounding breathless. "What a rush…." I felt high, almost dizzy, drunk with power once more, as I panted slightly for breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yes." Right then and there I decided I really liked the feel of Kaidan's large strong hands on me. "Give me a minute."

"Is it painful?" 

"Excuse me?"

Kaidan stepped back, his hands leaving my body as soon as he realized I was steady on my feet. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but I think it's because I knew what to expect. 

"That almost looked like it hurt when you absorbed the power from the dragon."

My eyes went wide as what he said finally registered in my power addled brain, and I let loose a breathy chuckle, my voice sounding low and husky.

"Oh! No...not quite. Complete opposite in fact." I smiled slightly, brushing my hair back behind my ear with a shaky hand. "It almost feels too good."

I took a couple steps away from my dark warrior, feeling his eyes studying me as I turned from him, hoping that he didn't notice the heat flushing my face at my admission. 

\------------------------

The power filled the air, swirling in a mix of orange and yellow, looking like a tornado of fire as it plunged into the body of the red-headed Dragonborn, making her double over, a gasp pulled from her lips. The satisfaction and excitement of a worthy kill streamed through the warrior's veins, but when he saw Amorre bend over at the waist, her arms around her middle, it was replaced with concern for the woman he owed his life to. Kaidan was at her side in seconds, maneuvering himself to stand in front of her as he helped her stand upright, his hands at her waist.

"Oh, wow. What a rush…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yes. Give me a minute."

Kaidan's frown deepened as his eyes scanned the body of his employer, looking for injuries before finally coming to rest on her face. She looked dazed, her face flushed and eyes glassy, still breathing heavily from exertion. Absorbing the power of a dragon was taking a toll on the beautiful woman in front of him, and he really didn't think he liked it.

"Is it painful?"

Amorre seemed to shake herself out of the daze, his words registering slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"That almost looked like it hurt when you absorbed the power from that Dragon.”

Kaidan let his concern leak through his usually calm demeanor as he spoke, watching as her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Oh! No...not quite." A very slight brush of pink started to flow across the cheekbones of her porcelain skin as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture, her voice low and breathy as she answered. "It almost feels too good."

The Dragonborn turned away from him, leaving him staring after her, his mouth dropping open.

_Too good?_

Kaidan's mind took a second then to evaluate this new information, piecing together what she had just said with her expression, and instantly his body flushed with heat. Her flushed face, panting breath, and eyes glazed and glassy wasn't from pain, but pleasure. His traitorous mind called up an image then, that same face of hers staring up at him as she lie beneath him on his bedroll, flushed with the pleasure he could give her. He grimaced as suddenly his armor was a bit too tight in the groin, the discomfort enough to bring him to his senses, shaking his head to clear it of the tantalizing image. 

_Brynjar would flay the hide off my back…_

Kaidan clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes and breathing deeply of the cool northern air, calming his mind and body as he did. When he opened them again it was to see the Dragonborn rising from the bones of the dragon, a large scale from the beast in one hand. He stepped toward her, his steps sure once more.

"What have you got there? Taking a trophy?"

Amorre turned over the scale in her fingers, as big as her palm, the deep matte red reminding him of old blood as she studied the piece of the dragon.

"Not really." She brought the scale closer to her eyes, taking a hard look at the item. "I'm just wondering if I can use it to make armor." 

"Why would you want to do that?"

The Dragonborn tucked the scale away along with a few more and some bone, stored away in that magical pouch of hers, as she turned ocean blue eyes to him with a grin before her attention went once more to the dragon corpse in front of her.

"It might not look like it, but dragon bone and scales are harder than ebony."

Kaidan shook his head, realizing her assumption. 

"You misunderstand. I felt the strength of that hide when I hit it. I only got it's attention, while you actually killed it." He stepped over to her, curious, looking at the scale over her shoulder. No one alive still would know how to use dragon bone and scales as armor components. Although from what he has seen of the Dragonborn so far, she would be the one to uncover the secret.

\---------------------------

I turned back toward Kaidan, and for a big guy, he was surprisingly quiet sometimes. This was one of those times as I turned to find my nose almost in his breastplate, having to slowly crane my neck upwards to meet his gaze. 

_Holy Hells he's tall!_

My heart almost jumped from my chest, racing to rival a Formula 1 car. Kaidan didn't wear a helmet, preferring not to block his view during combat. He never trained while wearing one growing up, so it was easier to just stay aware in a fight, or so he had said. Which of course was why I was currently staring up at his ruggedly handsome face. All I needed to do was grab the metal at the front of his hauberk and pull those luscious full lips down to my level.

_Down girl…_

He looked down at me confused for a second before those deep crimson eyes of his widened and he took a step back, a brief apology tripping from his lips.

"Excuse me…"

I swallowed, willing my pulse to slow as I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were behind me. To answer your question, I was just curious if I could forge it, like a regular ingot."

"Well, I'm not an expert Smith, but I know a thing or two. If Dragonbone is harder than ebony, I would think you would need an even hotter flame to melt it."

I nodded, agreeing with him, and he followed me as I spoke, returning to the road and the direction we had been taking before we were so rudely interrupted. 

"True." My thoughts then went to my newly acquired shout. "Maybe sustained Dragon fire then." 

"I highly doubt you'd get one of those beasts to help you craft armor out of the bones of their kin…"

I chuckled at that, Kaidan's dry wit came out at interesting enough intervals that at first I didn't think he had a sense of humor. I was coming to realize that he had an unerring expertise when it came to sarcasm.

"Good thing that with the Shout I just unlocked, I won't need to."

"Really?" 

I nodded, stopping and facing down the opposite direction where it was clear of brush and debris. I inhaled and gave a quick Shout, the word forming the intent.

"Yol!"

As the word left my mouth, it changed, flying out in a fireball from 6 inches beyond my mouth, the flames flying forward to crash onto the stone, leaving a black scorch mark behind. I looked at the devastation from a single word, and it shook me a bit, the idea that that much destructive power came from me.

"That's a pretty damn disturbing thing to be able to do." 

I almost whispered the words, while Kaidan on the other hand wasn't so squeamish. 

"That will definitely get someone's attention…"

His voice was full of awe and it almost sounded like pride, his warrior's perspective almost opposite my own.

_Well, if it doesn't bother him, then I shouldn't let it bother me either._

It was a simplistic viewpoint, but Kaidan knew a hell of a lot more about this world than I just from experience. Game knowledge I have in spades, but who's to know if even half of it is true, and what purely the fiction of a game designers caffeine-addled mind. A few weeks ago I'd say 'all of it' , but these days? Too many things different, although so far nothing that would be considered 'main quest' and that was likely a good thing, at least for me. Kaidan started walking again, and I stopped him, calling out.

"Hey, Kaidan? Can you hold up a second? I want to test something. "

He stopped, waiting patiently as I made sure the immediate area was clear of unintended targets before I shouted as strong and loud as I could. This time was different, I strung the word out, exhaling throughout. 

"Yyyyooooooooll!"

Fire erupted from my mouth, not in a fireball this time, but a constant stream as long as I was speaking, just like the breath weapon of a dragon. 

"One more."

I held up my hand to get Kaidan to wait as I tried again, this time in a forceful near whisper.

"Yyoool!"

The flame this time was small, controlled, and completely different than the loud shout, like the difference between a butane torch and a flamethrower.

"Thanks. Wanted to check a couple things while I was thinking about it."

Kaidan didn't say a word, choosing instead to keep his own counsel, following along as I descended into thought as we walked. How long has it been since we killed the first dragon outside of Whiterun? If memory serves, default dragon spawns were every three days, and surprise surprise it’s been three days since we left High Hrothgar. With any luck, that means that Alduin has returned to Sovngarde to eat more souls and rest up before he can raise another one from the dead. I’ll have to let Kaidan know what I’m thinking at some point, but I chose to keep my ideas to myself for the time being, continuing on to Morthal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really in this chapter, but the mention of crafting had me wanting to list two of my favorite mods:
> 
> Ars Metallica by Arthmoor - mod that lets you break down almost anything into ingots and gems while giving you smithing credit for smelting.
> 
> Cynder Arrows SE by Cyndercrys and Ported to Special Edition by lovetoflyguy - Smith all the different arrows you have into a single strength arrow with damage of 30. (You have to kinda put them together ie. 4 iron arrows equals 1 cynder arrow) They really look cool and its a way to get rid of all those arrows clogging up your inventory while raising your blacksmithing at the same time :) Great for a sneak archer type heh.
> 
> Happy Reading!  
Kissa


	26. Morthal: This Town Needs an Enema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorre and Kaidan end up in the town of Morthal searching for the Tomb of Jurgen Windcaller

We arrived in Morthal a couple hours later, and as we made it through town, a large group of townspeople were confronting a man, who I could only guess was the Jarl’s Housecarl, considering the crowd was right outside the Jarl’s Longhouse.

“People’s been disappearing, and it’s all been since that Wizard showed up!”

“Aye! Why he show up in Morthal anyways?!”

The man on the steps to the Longhouse held his hands out in supplication, attempting to calm the crowd as Kaidan and I came down the street. We slowed as we approached the far edge of the crowd, and I scanned the area, noticing a woman watching the crowd from a distance, a smirk on her face. After a second, the woman walked back, fading away into the town, and I leaned up against the outside wall of the building across the street from the agitated group.

“Sounds like a whole lot of trouble. Damn Wizards can’t be trusted…” Kaidan practically growled the words, and it made me wonder what exactly he had against magic casters in the first place.

I shook my head, watching as the crowd dissipated, the harangued Housecarl walking back into the Longhouse. The breeze from the moors was chilly, crisp in the twilight hours, and wound languidly through the town, bringing with it the sickly perfume of the freshly and ancient dead. 

_It’s really a bad thing when I can recognize this smell…_

“This has nothing to do with a wizard.” I took a deep breath, looking to Kaidan as I did. “You smell that?”

Kaidan moved from his spot on the porch next to me, turning to face in the direction of the wind off the moors, his eyes going wide as he inhaled. When he spoke, he automatically lowered his voice, keeping others from overhearing our conversation. 

“Dead and…Undead?” Kaidan turned back to me, a frown across his handsome face. “The nearest tomb is too far away from here to be from that…”

I nodded, stepping in the direction of the Inn.

“This town has a Vampire problem.” 

Now, I knew this already due to when I knew Skyrim as a game, but that information was pounded home, especially when I saw the burned out husk of a home not far from the Moorside Inn. Kaidan stopped in his tracks, making me stop and turn to face him, curious as to why all of a sudden he stopped walking. My eyes went wide as he stepped toward me, his finger wagging.

“I recognize that look…You’re going to get us involved in other peoples problems again aren’t you?”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the amount of indignation I heard in his voice.

“Don’t give me that, Dragonborn. Fetching the Dragonstone, killing the Dragon in Whiterun, and then taking supplies up to High Hrothgar? Then you actually are convinced to clear out the town’s Barrow? Is this a normal thing for you or do you have some sort of problem that makes you have to help people all the time?”

“What?” I waited while he caught up to me and then resumed walking down the pier to the Inn. “I know we can help. It feels wrong to know I am able to help, and do nothing. There’s a quote I’m reminded of from college…’The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing.’.” I walked up the steps to the Inn before opening the door for him. “I’d still like to think of myself as ‘Good People’ even if I seem to have gone a little closer to the ‘morally flexible’ range. Besides…” I waited as Kaidan came up the porch steps. “Bet the Jarl pays well…”

“You have a point at that…”

We took a couple seats at a table across from the doorway, Kaidan motioning to the barmaid to bring two mugs of mead.

“Besides, before all is said and done, I am going to need the support and trust of the Jarls in order to defeat the Dragons. In order to get that, I have to be known by them and their people.” I waited until after the girl left us with our drinks to speak again. “I need to get far stronger than I am currently, and the best way to do that is to help out others with things they are unable to do themselves. It’s a win, win situation when you think about it. We get the experience and coin, they get a problem fixed.”

“I still say you are too charitable for your own good.”

“Probably…” I took a long pull of the ale before setting the mug back down onto the table. I still need to get that bath and some food would be a good idea as well. I stood up from my seat, Kaidan’s gaze on me. “I’m going to order some food and see if I can get a bath from the Innkeeper. Hold down the fort?”

Kaidan smirked, raising his mug in salute.

“Aye. Don’t be long.”

\-------------------------------

The Bathing room wasn’t anything special, but an underground hot spring fed fresh water through the tub, keeping the water clean as it filled and refreshed the man-made wooden pool, the cooler, dirty water spilling away as it flowed out and away below the building. It was pretty cool really, and well worth the money paid for it. I came back a bit later, feeling much better with a change of clothes. 

The armor I had been wearing wasn’t the only set I had made. The set I was currently wearing had the exact same enchantments on it, but it looked decidedly different. While the first was a black and white piece, this one had a brown doe leather bustier, wrapped in a sky blue satin leather jacket with pearl accents, modeled after the outfit worn by the red-headed sorceress, Triss Marigold, in the Witcher 3 series. Dark brown leather pants and low boots with accents matching the jacket completed the outfit. I left my hair down after washing it, letting it air dry after toweling it off as best as I could.

Food had arrived while I was at my bath, and I headed back to the table where Kaidan was currently eating. They didn’t have too much available, but roast chicken with vegetables is roast chicken with vegetables, doesn’t matter what realm or reality you’re in. Still, it smelt good and I didn’t blame Kaidan for starting without me. I starting walking over to the table, and I was really liking the the look that was crossing Kaidan’s eyes as I stepped up to where he was sitting.

Kaidan stopped chewing, staring at me for a second as if he forgot what he was doing.

“Something wrong?” I took my seat back, grabbing a leg of chicken and taking a bite, chewing as I looked over at the dark knight. As if woke from sleep, he almost shook himself, swallowing the mouthful of meat and chasing it with ale.

“No…not at all.” He stood up, popping a couple olives into his mouth as he did. “I’m going to get a bath and be right back. Stay outta trouble…”

I nodded, and turned to watch the patrons from town entering the Inn for the evening, as Kaidan left my side. The bard in the room made sure everyone knew his name was Lurburk, and he is an orc with an overinflated view of his singing. It sounded more like a cat getting skinned alive, although his lute work was good. Now if he’d just keep his mouth shut. I tried my best to ignore the crappy bard, concentrating on my meal, which is why I didn’t notice the young man at my side until he was sitting at the table with me.

Kaidan hadn’t been gone too long, but I expected him back at any time, completely unbeknownst to the young man currently sitting at my table. I raised my eyebrows just a bit in surprise as I looked over at the guy, his sandy brown hair cut at his shoulders, light brown eyes meeting mine. He was nervous, but determined, fairly young, and I watched with amusement as he quickly looked back to a table on the other side of the tavern behind me. 

_Oh, I recognize this._

It was classic bar behavior, the same in the modern world as it is in Skyrim. A guy is given artificial spine by the liquor and his buddies to go talk to a pretty girl in the hopes of something more. Apparently, they had entered the Inn after Kaidan had left, or I doubt I’d be getting bothered.

“Whatever is a beautiful woman like you doing sitting by herself?”

“You mean other than cursing the fact that I’m no longer alone?” I didn’t even hide the sigh when the guy gave me a blank stare, not even comprehending what I was saying to him. 

_Great. An idiot who can't take a hint._

I smiled at the guy now sitting across from me, and odds were, he and his buddies were town guards, so I couldn’t afford a scene, not in a town where I’m not known. The off-duty guard really wasn’t bad looking, in a down-home farm-boy barely-legal kinda way. 

“Look hon, you’re cute, but I’m waiting for someone.”

Whether because I hadn’t rejected him offhand, or he was gaining a bit of confidence, the guy went into flirt overload, surprising me with a new husky quality to his voice.

“Oh, Aye. And I’m here now.” The would-be Casanova boldly reached his hand out, running his finger across the back of my hand before raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back, his pretty brown eyes filled with unspoken promises. If I hadn’t already met Kaiden, I might have been tempted, but it was flattering none-the-less.

“I don’t know a single real man who would let such a lovely lady out of his sight.” Romeo hadn’t let go of my hand yet, and movement at the corner of my eye caught my attention, but the hapless dude trying to seduce me didn’t notice at all.

Just then, a shadow fell over the table as Kaidan strode up, a solid wall of wide black armor, his shoulder length jet black hair still wet but tied back from his face which currently held a pissed off stormy expression. He hadn’t missed the comment by the young guard, nor did he miss the guy dropping my hand as he stepped over.

“Hmmm….you have now….”

Kaidan didn’t miss a beat, his crimson eyes boring into the offending male sitting at my table.

“You’re in my seat.”

The guy sized up Kaidan, and stupidly, stood up, but not to leave. It was more of a blatant challenge, and I really didn’t want Kaidan to get thrown in jail because of a damn bar fight. As I watched the situation going downhill, at the spur of the moment, I decided to jump in between the two men. I stood, quickly realizing that I had drank more mead than I had originally intended, although only very slightly buzzed, but my foot caught on the chair in my haste making me stumble a bit as I stood. Maybe I could use that as an excuse for what I was about to do.

“Come on guys! Let’s not ruin a perfectly good evening shall we?” I put myself between Kaidan and the young man, sliding so that my back was against the front of Kaidan’s armor as I addressed the off-duty guard. “Now hon, I do believe I said I was waiting for someone.”

I looked back and up at Kaidan, hoping he was going to go along with this.

“I have certain…standards you see…” I raised my right hand up, my palm sliding across Kaidan’s jaw. Kaidan stilled, a statue covered in black steel, his eyes widening before flicking from my eyes to my lips as I spoke, my voice going husky. “Kaidan here can sever a man’s head from his body in one swing of his sword.”

My hand slipped further back, grabbing Kaidan’s hair at the back of his head and tugging him down, my lips going to the base of his neck behind his ear.

“Play along…” 

I whispered the words, like a breath of air, placing a kiss along his neck. Kaidan shuddered, the action almost completely covered by his arms moving to embrace me, to hold my body to his, and my heart almost flew out of my chest. His right hand slid to my waist, while the left caressed down to my hip, pinning me in place. He didn’t resist the pull of my hands, turning his head so his lips met mine.

I was expecting a quick meeting of the lips to prove a point, to make it known I was with someone. Kaidan apparently thought that wouldn’t be enough, and the passion and ferocity of his kiss left me breathless. In that moment, I wouldn’t have stopped him if my life depended on it. He devoured my lips, plundered my mouth with his tongue, and left me breathless and wanting in less than 10 seconds, pulling a low moan from my throat like a sigh. He ended the kiss slowly, and I stared at him, my heart racing a mile a minute before we turned to look at the young man now staring at us with his jaw on the floor. I pulled myself together, and fast, trying my damned best to ignore the fire burning through my veins that had noting to do with the mead, and was entirely the fault of the handsome mercenary with crimson eyes.

“Anyway…” I smiled and gestured around the room as I stepped away from Kaidan. “Inn keep! A round on me!” I stepped back up to Kaidan, a slight smile on my face as I put my hand on his jaw, my thumb tracing across his lower lip. “In celebration of my friend here’s little show of jealousy…” 

His eyes darkened, going predatory, his breath hitching in his throat as he caught my expression. I smirked as his eyes widened, his frown once more on his face. I turned my back on Kaidan, and a second later I let out a little shriek as he bodily picked me up and slung me across his shoulder to the cheers and jeers of the tavern.

“And on that note, it’s time for you to go to bed…”

I tried to protest, but I was honestly laughing too hard, being tossed bodily over his shoulder, and I made a little wave to the room as I was carried away. In no time flat I hear a door shut and I’m dropped, quite unceremoniously down to bounce on the bed. It didn’t take me long to realize there was only one bed, and of course I had just made some -really- strong come-ons to a hotter than hell mercenary. My laughter died down to chuckles, and I made a show of looking around the room before commenting.

_Dear Lord, Please, if this is a dream, please make it a good one…_

“One bed?”

Kaidan only grunted, digging into his pack as I watched him. 

“It was the only room available.” Kaidan was pretending absolutely nothing had happened between us, but there was no way that I was imagining the sheer amount of passion and pent up aggression that I tasted in his kiss. “I’ll sleep on my bedroll by the door.”

I raised an eyebrow at that, looking over the large double bed I was sitting on before catching Kaidan’s eyes.

“What?”

“The bed is big enough for the both of us.”

Kaidan hummed, continuing to lay out his bedroll after a brief glance over at the bed I was sitting on.

“Aye, that it is.” He stood up, stalking over to me, his eyes so dark they were almost black. He gripped my chin in his hand, firm but gentle, making my pulse speed up, my mouth opening in a silent gasp. “When I take you to bed, you’ll be sober enough to remember it. Get some sleep, Dragonborn.”

_Does he seriously think I’m drunk??_

Kaidan released me, turning his back as my stunned ass lay down on my side, a smirk drifting across my face. It takes a whole lot of liquor to get me drunk, as the guys in the Suite had discovered, and the Nordic Mead isn’t quite on par with alcohol content as Colovian Brandy. Old Man Beard had given me a rundown on the properties my family held in Cyrodiil, and surprise surprise, the DeMorte name was on the highest quality liquor in the Provence. 

I watched as Kaidan took off some of his armor to get comfortable before dimming the lantern. He completely ignored me, and I know I took more than a little bit of pleasure in the feast for the eyes that was bared before me, although he didn’t take off all his armor, strangely enough leaving his leg armor on. Kaidan walked to his bedroll, which was currently stretched in front of the closed doorway, using his body to block the closed doorway.

My mind flew over Kaidan’s words, my face flushing as I went over what he had said. It wasn’t ‘If’ I take you to bed, it was ‘when’. He didn’t say another word, and I watched him lie down on the bedroll, rolling over so his back was to me, cutting off any chance or thought of conversation.

I rolled over on my back, closing my eyes and blocking out the sight of the rough wooden ceiling, and I came to the realization that I was actually comfortable enough to get drunk in front of Kaidan. The sheer thought of losing control in front of people I don’t know has always kept me in check, even with my supreme alcohol tolerance. I have to trust someone a hell of a lot, and it came as a little surprise to me, that in such a short time, Kaidan has become one of those people. We watched each others backs, both concerned with keeping the other safe as we crawled through the crypts and barrows of Skyrim, the effort as easy and natural as breathing. 

I tossed the thoughts over in my head, and came to the conclusion that yes, I really liked Kaidan. The guy lit a fire in my blood hotter than any lover I’d ever had, surprising me to the core, and it was a pleasant surprise to be sure. He was a deadly force in battle, his mind sharp and quick as a concealed dagger, and for all his silence, he had a sarcastic wit and humor that matched my own. Add in Tall, Dark and Handsome? If I wasn’t careful, I was going to be head over heels for the Mercenary, but if that kiss was anything to go by, it might not be as one-sided as expected. 

_I wonder what his reaction would be if he knew I was sober for all that?_

With that last pleasant thought, I let my body relax into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing has been slow going so I apologize for the lack of updates.  
Todays story has a couple new mods (or at least I wanted to make sure that I have them listed!)
> 
> Keep It Clean Bathing Mod by Sthaagg Memnochs and Clioshand  
Witcher 3 female armours by ZZJay


End file.
